Twenty Years Later
by Oktarin
Summary: It's been twenty years and all of the Mew Mews have moved on. The Mews children will have to join together and fight the new group of aliens but this time they'll have a little help from some unexpected sources. KxI LxP TxP OCxOC R&R
1. They're Returning

**20 Years After The Battle With Deep Blue**

**So I've noticed a lot of these "Future Tokyo Mew Mew" fanfics and I've read the beginnings of some of them so I figured I'd try my own. Idk, tell me what you think and if I should even continue. **

Ichigo – 33

Lettuce – 36

Mint – 32

Pudding - 30

Zakuro – 39

Kish – 34

Pai – 39

Tart – 29

Ryou – 35

Keiichiro - 40

Ume Momomiya (Ichigo and Masyaa's daughter) – 15

Kanzou Momomiya (Ume's twin brother) – 15

Banira Meguro (Berry and Tasuku's daughter) – 12

Hinata Meguro (Binira's younger brother) – 11

Lian Fong (Pudding's daughter) – 10

Lie Fong (Lian's twin sister) – 10

Anzu Tanaka (Mint's daughter) – 14

Aina Midorikawa (Lettuce's daughter) – 16

Takehiko Akasaka (Zakuro and Keiichiro's son) – 18

Ichiro Shirogane (Ryou's son) – 17

Ieclair (Pai's twin sister) – 39

Kompieto (Kish's apprentice) – 16

Kake (Pai's apprentice) – 18

Moki (Tart's apprentice) – 11

Shugar (Ieclair's daughter) – 15

Surup (Shugar's twin) – 15

**Over The Past Twenty Years~**

Ichigo married Masaya when they were 17 (I don't think that's legal but this is a fanFICTION) later she gave birth to twins, Ume and Kanzou. Masaya couldn't take the new pressure of being a father and when Ichigo is 20 Masaya left them. Ichigo was heartbroken but focuses on taking care of her two children and giving her the best life possible.

Zakuro and Keiichiro got married and had a child, Takehiko.

Mint marries a famous musician when she's 18 and gives birth to a daughter, Anzu, a while later.

Ryou marries Moe when he's 20 and has a son, Ichiro.

Pudding eventually is forced to marry Ron Yuebin and have twin daughters, Lei and Lian with him. Pudding loves her daughters but not Ron. When she is older she decides to divorce Ron.

Lettuce remains happily single but decides to adopt a daughter, Aina.

Berry and Tasuku marry and later have a daughter Banira, and a son, Hinata.

None of the girls have had much contact over the years but Keiichiro and Ryou still work together so their sons, Takehiko and Ichiro know each other and are ware of the Mew Project and that Zakuro, Takehiko's mom, was a mew.

Ichigo decided to tell Ume and Kanzou about her past as a Mew Mew but left out a few parts like the obsessive green haired alien, Kish. Berry and Pudding also chose to tell there children about their past but Pudding was sure to tell her daughters about Tart.

Mint never told her daughter Anzu and Lettuce never told her daughter Aina.

**Chapter 1: They're Returning**

**Ume's P.O.V.**

"If you don't stop poking me I'll stab you." I growled keeping my eyes on the T.V.

"I'm bored," Kanzou replied calmly. "We should do something."

"I am doing something," I said sipping my coke. "I'm watching T.V. why can't you do the same and stop bugging me."

Kanzou and me are twins but we look almost nothing alike. He takes after our father who left us before we could even get proper memories of him and Kanzou hates it. I take more after our mother, Ichigo Momomiya. The funny thing is that I'm super short, I only reach Kanzou's shoulder and he's not super tall or anything.

"But Ume-Chan," he whined playfully leaning forward so that his dark bangs hung in front of his chocolate brown eyes. "Don't ya' wanna' go out and get some ice cream or something?"

"You seriously need a girlfriend," I snorted.

He sighed heavily looking back to the T.V. "Nothing ever happens around here…" He grumbled just before the phone rang. "I got it!" He cried reaching for it but I snatched it up before he could get to it.

"Hello?" I asked coldly into the phone, ignoring my brother's whining in the background.

"Hello, is this the Momomiya residence?" Asked a male voice.

"Who's asking?" I snapped.

The voice on the other end didn't reply for a moment but finally chuckled softly. "Ryou Shirogane." He told me. "I need to talk to Ichigo, it's urgent.

"Uh-huh," I mumbled. "One second." I pulled the phone from my ear and carried it into the kitchen where my mom was working on her computer. "Some Ryou Shirogane dude is asking for you."

My mom looked up shocked, her glasses sitting on the edge of her nose. "Huh?"

"Ryou Shirogane," I repeated.

She looked confused and a little shocked as she reached out for the phone. I placed it in her hand before turning and leaving the room puzzled. I know my father's name is Masaya, not Ryou Shirogane, but her reaction made me wonder who the man was. It was the same reaction she had when Masaya called her up two years ago.

"What's that face about?" Kanzou asked as I sat back in my spot by his side. He sat on our small white couch, leaned back with his feet propped up on the coffee table. Today he wore a black hoodie and grey skinny jeans. I expect nothing different from my goth brother although he insists that he's not goth.

"What face?" I replied.

"Your thinking face."

"Mom reacted funny," I explained. "Real funny."

"Masaya funny?" He asked a little surprised.

"Definitely." I said firmly.

Kanzou glanced over his shoulder frowning. "Do you think we should ask her about it?"

"Nope."

"Why was I expecting that answer?" He mumbled climbing over the back of the couch.

"Wait!" I grumbled hopping off of the couch to follow him.

We tiptoed down the hall stopping at the corner to listen to our mother's angry voice. Kanzou glanced back at me giving me the "Oh Crap" face. I leaned forward to hear what she was saying better.

"Ryou, I am not letting you experiment on my children!" Ichigo hissed from the other room.

I glanced up at Kanzou who was now paler than usual. I would have laughed at him if we were in any other situation. I settled for rolling my eyes then looked away once more.

My mother was silent for a moment before letting out a low hiss, one of her old habits from when she was Mew Ichigo no doubt. "Ryou Shirogane you were the second biggest vain of my existence during my time as a Mew and you are not going to become my children's too!" She snapped. "Oh don't even bring him up! He helped us you nut! I can't believe you still have a grudge against them…" There was a long pause making me slightly nervous. So this guy has something to do with my moms past as a superhero…

When we were little my mom would tell us stories about the Mews and we have seen pictures of them. Kanzou liked to make fun of them because they looked so girly and in his opinion like "_dancers_" if you know what I mean. But never had a Ryou Shirogane been mentioned.

"They're returning? What do you mean they're returning?" My mom's frantic voice snapped me out of my thoughts. Now it was my turn to give Kanzou the "Oh Crap" face.

Could she mean the evil aliens that switched sides at the last minute or the evil Saint Rose Crusaders that gave them so much trouble?

"Oh… I see…" She said so softly I almost didn't catch it. "I'll be there in a moment."

Kanzou grabbed me by the back of my shirt dragging me back to the couch before we could be caught. As soon as we got there though Ichigo was calling for us. "Kanzou! Ume! We're going somewhere! Get ready!"

Kanzou moaned. "Why?"

"I thought you were BORED." I hissed standing and grabbing my coat and bag. I brushed my long red hair from my face trying to get out a tangle or two. He shot me a death glare.

"Listen, this is REALLY important." Ichigo said coming into the room. She now had her coat on and was trying to brush her hair a little more. "We're going to be meeting at…" She frowned slightly. "You remember that I was Mew Ichigo right?"

Kanzou chuckled. "How could I forget your pink dress and cat ears?"

Mom rolled her eyes. "Yes, well we're going to go see all of the other Mews and our… _creators_ along with their children. Do you think you can handle that?"

"Of course," I replied calmly although I was actually really scared. I don't want some Ryou guy running tests on me!

"Wait a minute," Kanzou cut in. "Please tell me there's not something wrong, I mean, there's no little green men attacking, no crazy Duke people trying to take over the world, right?"

"No, I can honestly say they aren't little and green Kanzou." Ichigo huffed. "But they ARE returning according to Shirogane, the one who made me a Mew."

"Woah, wait we have another alien invasion?" I demanded.

"Hurry up," Ichigo sighed ignoring my question.

~At The Café~

We pulled up outside of the abandoned place that looked like a little girls dream house. There were a few cars already parked there but for the most part I ignored them. We climbed out of the car and followed Ichigo up to the big pink doors of the café that were now slightly faded.

She opened the door hesitantly. "Hello?" She called peeking in.

"ICHIGO!" A woman's voice cried.

My mother laughed throwing the doors open. A short woman with messy blond hair ran up to embrace my mother imeadiately. I looked around the large room carefully.

It was a little dark and full of tables that had been covered with plastic but a few had been uncovered so that some of the people, mostly the kids and teenagers that looked super uncomfortable with the exception of some of the younger ones, now in the room could sit down. A woman about my mom's age stood from her seat setting her cup of tea on the table.

She had short, wavey, black hair and wore an expensive looking business suit. She smiled walking up to my mother. "Mint!" Ichigo cried embracing the woman.

"I'm surprised you actually got here on time Ichigo-San," Mint laughed returning the hug.

Ichigo laughed in return. "I was always late wasn't I?"

"Tell me about it," a tall blond man grumbled. He was obviously not Japanese, he was very tan and had striking blue eyes. He looked a little older than my mother but it was hard to tell. He was sitting at the table Mint had been seated at beside a girl my age that looked a lot like Mint.

"It's good to see you too Ryou," my mom snorted. The man only chuckled.

"Ichigo-San, how are you?" Asked another girl with long green hair.

"Lettuce!" Ichigo grabbed the woman, pulling her into a strong hug. At first Lettuce looked surprised, maybe a little embarrassed, but quickly returned the hug getting a little smile on her face.

"Hello Ichigo!" Sang a woman with long platinum blond hair and big brown-red eyes.

"Berry, it's so good to see you!" Ichigo cried smiling sweetly.

"Oh, Ichigo's already here? I'm surprised," a tall woman chuckled coming out of a back room with a tray of tea in her hands. I was a little surprised how beautiful the older woman was. She looked like she was in her forties and had long lavender colored hair.

"Hello Zakuro-San," my mother replied smiling.

"Yes, yes," Ryou cut in. "We're all just overjoyed to finally see each other but we have business to get to. We can catch up later." He stood and walked to the center of the room. "Have any of you told your children about your pasts?"

"I have," Ichigo sighed.

"Yep!" The first little blond cheered.

"I did of course," Berry announced.

"Heavens no!" Mint snapped.

"N-no…" Lettuce murmured nervously.

"You know the answer," Zakuro murmured taking a seat beside a teenage boy that looked REALLY familiar. He was handsome, that's for sure.

He looked about eighteen or nineteen and had short messy brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was pale and had a bored expression on his face. He wore expensive looking clothes, not fancy stuff though, it was stuff that most teenage boys would wear. Aeropostale and stuff but he had this fancy looking watch that I was sure had to be more than a hundred dollars.

Beside him sat a boy that looked a little younger but had that same bored expression. He looked a lot like Ryou so I assume they must be related. He had messy blond hair and those same blue eyes. He wasn't as tan as Ryou and was wearing a T-shirt and some skinny jeans.

At another table sat four younger kids, they all looked around ten. Two of them were obviously identical twins. They both had short brown-red hair pulled back into little ponytails and bangs hanging in their big brown eyes. They were slightly tan and had big smiles plastered on their faces.

The other girl had long platinum blond hair that went all the way to her waist, her bangs were pulled back by a pink head band, she was slightly tan, and had big onyx black eyes. She too was smiling and giggling.

Next to her sat a grumpy little boy with messy dirty blond hair and the same big black eyes as the girl. He had his arms crossed over his chest and was pouting. He looked a little younger than the others.

The girl that looked like Mint was kind of pale, she had short black hair that went to her shoulders and bangs that stopped just above her eyes that were exactly like her mothers. She wore a cute orange tank top with lots of ruffles and some white shorts.

Across the table sat another girl with striking green eyes and long black hair. She looked a little older than me and wore a blue skirt that went a little past her knees and a cute white cardigan type of thing over a blue tank top. She fiddled with her hands nervously.

"I see," Ryou replied. "Tell me," he looked in the other kids direction. "How many of you have heard of the Tokyo Mew Mew?" Almost all of them nodded and murmured a yes.

"What does that have to do with anything?" The girl that looked like mint demanded.

"Anzu," Mint sighed. "Just listen."

"You see, your mothers were the Tokyo Mew Mew." Ryou announced.

It was silent for a long moment. Then Anzu burst out laughing, falling out of her chair.

"Anzu!" Mint scolded. "This is serious!"

"Y-your serious?" The other girl sitting at Anzu's table asked nervously.

"Yes," Ryou sighed still glaring at the laughing girl. "This is not a laughing matter, the aliens are returning."

"Oh god, little green men, how SCARY." Anzu said sarcastically, climbing back into her chair.

"That's what I said," Kanzou snorted.

Ryou moaned. "Just listen!" He ordered. "This is serious! We have to make you all the next Tokyo Mew Mew."

It was Kanzou's turn to burst out laughing this time. "Ha! Your gonna have to wear one of those skanky outfits!" He cried pointing at me.

I rolled my eyes whacking him over the head. "Act more mature you idiot! But seriously," I said looking at Ryou. "I will NOT wear one of those skanky outfits."

Ryou narrowed his eyes. "You will wear what it takes to save our planet. Besides, the boys will have to become Mews too so you shouldn't be laughing."

"Wait, what!" Kanzou cried. "I will NOT be running around in pink with animal ears!"

The handsome boy sitting beside Zakuro chuckled. "Don't worry, if your transformation is anything like my own you wont be in pink."

"What about the ears?" Kanzou asked warily.

"It depends on what D.N.A. your compatible with," Ryou replied. "Takehiko is infused with the D.N.A. of an Emerald Boa. He doesn't get any ears of course but he does get fangs." He said motioning to the boy.

"I can deal with fangs and NOT wearing pink." Kanzou decided. I only rolled my eyes.

"Now," Ryou said putting his hands on his hips. "It's time to make you Mews. Wait here, I'll be right back." He ordered going to the back of the room and into another, closing the door behind him.

"Oh god… I don't want to fight little green men…" Anzu mumbled.

"They aren't little and green." Mint cut in. "They're actually pretty handsome…" She said thoughtfully.

"Mint!" Ichigo cried.

"What? You can't seriously say you never noticed?" Mint replied. "I mean you, Kish, and the Blue Knight, Lettuce and Pai, Pudding and Tart."

Lettuce and Ichigo's faces turned bright red but Pudding only grinned.

"Who's Kish and the Blue Knight?" I asked.

"Kish," Mint said chuckling. "Was OBSESSED with his _Koneko-Chan._"

Ichigo's face darkened. "How do you even remember that?"

"Because it was funny!"

"I remember Taru-Taru!" Pudding sang. "This whole alien thing is probably just him coming to visit me!"

"Wait, he VISITS you?" Ichigo cried. "Kish never visits me!"

"Ha! So you DO have a thing for him!" Mint cried smirking.

Ichigo hissed glaring at Mint. "No! But he DID DIE for us! I would like to thank him!"

"With a big kiss perhaps?" Mint taunted.

"NO!"

I glanced at Kanzou to find him trying not to laugh. "Your finding out that an alien was in love with our mom and your LAUGHING?" I grumbled.

"How can you NOT be?" He demanded.

"So three of you were in love with aliens?" Anzu asked curiously.

"No!" Lettuce and Ichigo cried in sync.

"Yes!" Pudding cried happily.

"I bet Kish, Tart, and Pai are returning to sweep you three off your feet." Mint sighed dreamily but there was still that big smirk on her face.

"That would make me happy!" Pudding giggled.

"Nobody told me about this…" Takehiko mumbled.

"Tell me about it," the blond boy muttered.

Suddenly the ground began to shake and everything went black.


	2. The Terrible Transformations

**Chapter 2: The Terrible Transformations**

**Don't worry, the aliens will arrive soon… tee-hee… Ume better get ready for Kompieto… XD **

**Ume's P.O.V~**

I found myself in a dark space full of swirling colors. I looked around confused until I spotted a small white cat running my way. No, not cat, a baby tiger. A white tiger.

I kneeled down and held out my hands to catch the creature. It jumped into my waiting arms but suddenly melted into me making a warm feeling radiate through me. I felt stronger.

"Ume!" I opened my eyes to find Ichigo leaning over me. "Oh thank goodness your ok, did you get your D.N.A.?"

I looked around slightly confused. Everything seemed so much brighter, more focused. I could smell the cookies baking in the other room and the smell of strawberries coming from my mother.

"Woah…" I muttered stupidly.

"Don't worry, that only means it worked." I heard Takehiko say.

"I totally feel high." Kanzou announced.

I couldn't help but giggle at him as I sat up. "What a lovely way to put it."

"I feel AWESOME!" One of the little girls announced spinning around. It was one of the twins.

"Be careful Lei," Pudding warned. "You too Lian."

"Ok momma!" They sang grinning real big.

Kanzou sat up beside me rubbing his head. "Do they have to be so loud?"

"I… I don't feel so good…" The girl in blue mumbled rubbing her head.

"Are you ok Aina?" Lettuce asked hurrying over to the girl.

"I FEEL AWESOME!" Anzu cried grinning from ear to ear. "When do we start fighting? I wanna know if my outfits cute or not."

Kanzou stood holding a hand out to me. I took it and he helped me up. "This is cool…" He mumbled. "Hey, was I the only one who had some sorta' vision?"

"I saw a squirrel," Anzu announced.

"I saw a tiger," I offered.

"Ok, I saw a panther sorta thing and it like, went IN me…" Kanzou explained. "If that makes any sense."

"I saw a parrot!" One of the twins, Lei I think, cried. "It was pretty and red!"

"I saw a pink one!" Lian cried.

"I-I saw an octopus…" Aina said hesitantly.

"I saw a deer," the little boy piped up.

"I saw a cute little bunny!" The blond girl cried. "It was tiny and black!"

"It worked!" Pudding cried cheerfully. "Your all Mew Mews now!"

"Ok then…" Kanzou sighed. "Now what?"

"Shirogane-San will give you one of these." Takehiko announced standing. He held up a round, silver, charm in his hand. "The girl's will look different from the boys. This is the key to transforming into your Mew forms."

"Exactly," Ryou said walking into the room with a box in his hands. "Kanzou Momomiya," he said walking up to my brother. "You are infused with the D.N.A. of the Black Panther." He placed a silver charm in Kanzou's hand. It looked like something you would see on a dog's collar and it had a paw print on it. Ryou then moved on to me.

"Ume Momomiya, you have been infused with the D.N.A. of a White Tiger." He placed an oval pendent in my hands. It was cool to the touch and had a purple design on it that looked like a heart, it was silver like Kanzou's.

Ryou then went to Aina who was shifting nervously in her seat. "Aina Midorikawa, you have been infused with the D.N.A. of a Blue Ringed Octopus." He placed a pendent in her hands that was gold.

"Anzu Tanaka," he said looking to Anzu who was looking at him expectantly. "You have been infused with the D.N.A. of a White Squirrel." He placed a golden pendent in her waiting hands then moved on to Lei and Lian.

"Lian Fong, you have been infused with the D.N.A. of a Galah Cockatoo." He placed a golden pendent in her hands then looked to Lei. "Lei Fong, you have been infused with the D.N.A. of the Red Macaw." He placed another golden pendent in her hands.

"What about me?" The blond girl asked, her big black eyes sparkling.

"Banira Meguro, you have been infused with the D.N.A. of the Volcano Rabbit." He placed a silver pendent in her hands. "And Hinata Meguro," he said looking to the little boy. "You have been infused with the Key Deer." He placed a round, golden, pendent in the grumpy little boy's hands.

"Now should we test our strength? You know, see who should be the leader?" Takehiko asked eagerly.

"Yes, Ichiro go get the meter." Ryou ordered the blond boy who quickly hurried away. "Now, transform. All you have to do is kiss your pendent and the rest will come naturally."

We all just stared at him.

"Let me demonstrate," Takehiko offered. "Mew Mew Bamboo, METO-MORPHO-SIS!"

There was a flash of green light and when it faded away there stood Takehiko but he looked VERY different. His hair was now a bright green color and his eyes were a neon green. He wore a pair of white shorts and a tight green shirt showing off his muscles. Around his neck was a loose white collar with his silver tag attached.

"See? It's that simple." He said smiling. Yep, he has fangs.

"Me next!" Lian cried hopping up. She kissed her pendent. "Mew Mew Lotus, METO-MORPHO-SIS!"

Again there was a flash of light but this time it was pink. It faded revealing a now very pink little girl. Her hair was now bubblegum pink and very curly, it looked like Shirley Temple gone wrong. Her eyes were hot pink and she had pink and grey wings on her back. She had on a pink tank top showing off her belly and had little sequince around it's collar. She had on a pink skirt with lots of grey ruffles. Her pendent was now attached to a grey choker and she had grey armbands and a grey garter to match.

"KAWAII!" She sang twirling around.

"My turn!" Lei cried. "Mew Mew Flower, METO-MORPHO-SIS!"

With a flash of red light she transformed into almost a mirror image of her sister just her hair was red along with her clothes and eyes. Her wings were red, green, and blue. She had a green choker, blue armbands, and her skirt had lots of blue and green ruffles.

"KAWAII!" She sang doing just what her sister had done a moment ago.

"Oh god… I better not look like that…" Anzu looked horrified and I couldn't blame her.

"Mew Mew Vanilla, METO-MORPHO-SIS!" Banira cried before anyone could say anything else.

There was a flash of white light and then there stood Mew Vanilla. Banira's hair had lightened so it was completely white, her eyes remained black but she got a pair of black rabbit ears on the top of her head. She had a white corset with a big black bow on her chest. She had a poofy white skirt with tiny black bows all around her waist. Her choker, garter, armbands, and knee high boots were all black.

"Yay!" Banira jumped and practically touched the ceiling.

"Woah!" Takehiko cried catching her. "You need to be careful until your used to your powers." He smiled at her, sitting her back on the floor.

"You go next Hinata!" Banira urged the little boy.

He grumbled but still kissed his little gold pendent. "Mew Mew Sunflower, METO-MORPHO-SIS!"

I'm seriously getting tired of all of these flashing lights, they hurt my eyes. But yet again, there was a bright yellow light and then Hinata stood there in his Mew form. His hair was more oranger and he had tiny antlers sticking out of it. He wore a short tan cape and a dark brown shirt underneath and dark brown shorts.

"Your so cute Hinata!" Banira cried throwing herself at him.

"Get off!" He whined.

"So, who's next?" Takehiko asked looking around.

"I've got it!" Ichiro cried running up to Ryou with a strange device in hand. He glanced around at all of us. "I see it's going well…"

"Yes," Ryou replied. 'Now, who's next?"

"I-I'll try…" Aina said softly standing. "Mew Mew Vegetable, METO-MORPHO-SIS!"

Once she was transformed Kanzou had the stupid idea of wolf whistling at the poor girl who's face flushed automaticly. I whacked him upside the head.

Her dark hair was now an electric blue color and her eyes were too, she was wearing a turquoise bikini-like outfit with a skimpy top and tight shorts with a trail of ruffles attached to the back, her choker was gold along with her anklets, garter, and armbands. Her skin was slightly darker and there was a blue ring around her belly button, almost like a tattoo.

I glanced at Ichiro who was standing there staring at Aina, a slight blush on his face. Boys.

"Well then," Ichigo mumbled.

"Very cute Aina," Zakuro said in an attempt to help with her embarrassment.

"Ok, my turn I suppose." Anzu said with a sigh. "But let me make something clear. No whistling," she glared at Kanzou who just grinned back. "And no laughing."

"Mew Mew Apricot, METO-MORPHO-SIS!" She cried kissing her pendent.

There was a flash of orange light and then she was in her Mew form. Her hair and eyes turned a crèmey orange color, a pair of tiny white ears had appeared on her head and a bushy white tail appeared from her back. She had an orange corset with white lace on the edges and white ribbon holding it together while still allowing you to see a good amount of skin, she had a poofy orange skirt, orange fingerless gloves and boots, white armbands, choker, and garter.

"Gah!" She wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to cover herself. "This isn't cool!"

"Dang!" Kanzou was grinning from ear to ear.

"Sh-shut up!" Anzu wailed, her face flushing. "I said not to do that!"

"You said not to whistle or laugh." He corrected.

"Geez Ichigo, your kids almost as big a pervert as Kish." Mint taunted crossing her arms.

"Mint!" Ichigo cried making her laugh.

"Why do these outfits have to be so skimpy!" Anzu wailed.

"How do you think I feel?" Aina sighed.

"Ok, well, now it's your turn you big perv!" Anzu cried glaring at Kanzou.

"Your so eager to get me in fewer clothes… funny." Kanzou replied grinning.

"N-no!" Anzu yelped.

"Heh, he really is like Kish." Ryou snorted. "He isn't your secret love child is he Ichigo?"

"NO!" Ichigo cried her face putting her namesake to shame. "Of course not! First off I haven't seen Kish since the battle, second, Masaya is their father!"

Kanzou snorted crossing his arms. His grin was gone as soon as Masaya was mentioned. "I'd rather have an alien for a father than that no good-"

I quickly covered his mouth. "He doesn't like Masaya." I explained earning a glare from Kanzou.

Ichigo sighed. "Yes… I have no clue how he ended up like Kish but it is definitely not because he is Kish's son."

"Well, are you going to transform or are you too scared to?" I demanded removing my hand from his mouth.

He grumbled something about "stupid" Masaya giving me the time to step away so I wasn't right beside him when he transformed. I'm not sure that would be a good thing. I took a seat beside Anzu who was still trying to cover herself.

Kanzou kissed his charm thing and the room was flooded with a strange black light, much stronger than any of the other transformations. "Mew Mew Licorice, METO-MORPHO-SIS!" When it finally faded not much had changed with my brother, his hair was a little darker, his eyes were a bright golden color, he was wearing a tight black t-shirt, black skinny jeans, black boots, and a black collar with his charm on it. The big difference of course was the black ears and tail that had appeared during his transformation.

"Too bad for you Anzu, it seems I'm not lacking in too many clothes." He said smirking at her. She just rolled her eyes.

"Are you sure he's not related to Kish?" Lettuce asked tentatively.

"Yes!" Ichigo cried.

"What does this Kish look like? He must be extremely handsome to resemble ME." Kanzou asked playfully.

"W-well he had yellow eyes, and green hair." Lettuce explained. "Um… well, all the aliens were very pale and they had these strange ears."

"Yeah, they were all pointy and stuff." Mint added. "The only reason you look like him is the eyes I think. You have Ichigo's cat features and his eyes."

"I guess I'm glad I don't have his ears," Kanzou mumbled. "Anyway, I do believe Ume-Chan has yet to transform."

"Do not say ANYTHING about my transformation, do you understand?" I growled standing.

"Whatever you say Ume-Chan," he replied, his tail swishing behind him.

I kissed the cool metal of my pendent and a rush of energy ran through me. "Mew Mew Plum, METO-MORPHO-SIS!" I cried automatically. The air around me glowed a dark purple and I could feel myself changing.

When the light faded I found dark purple hair hanging in my eyes. I looked down at myself and blushed. I was wearing a dark purple leotard type of thing with no sleeves and lavender colored lace around the edges. I was just thankful the bottom was like shorts, not a bathing suit or something. It was so tight it felt like a second skin. My left arm had a fingerless glove made of purple fishnet going all the way to my shoulder and my right leg was also covered with purple fishnet. I had on cute dark purple ballet flats and a lavender garter on my left leg.

I could feel my ears twitch and I reached up to touch them tentatively. "Ok then…" I mumbled when my hand brushed the soft fur of one ear.

"Hey! We're both cats!" Kanzou cried.

"Way to announce the obvious," I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh shut up," he replied.

"Ok, ok," Ryou cut in. "It's time to see just how powerful you are. We've created a few things since your moms where Mews and this is one of them." He held up something similar to a gun. "When an attack is preformed we can measure to see just how powerful it is. Not only one of our attacks but one of the aliens attacks too."

"What we'll have you do," continued Ichiro. "Is shoot at a target and we'll measure the extint of your power. The most powerful will become the leader."

"Why do we need a leader exactly?" Anzu asked irritated.

"Trust me," Zakuro cut in. "It's good to have a leader." She smiled at my mom who smiled back sweetly.

"Lets do this!" Lei and Lian sang.

"Follow me," Ichiro said. "The abandoned park is the best place for this."

"You all may go if you wish," Ryou told our moms.

We all followed Ichiro out to go through the forest. "So, your Ume right?" Anzu asked.

"Yep, and your Anzu." I replied.

Anzu was a good bit taller than me but not as tall as Kanzou. "So… I guess we're all gonna have to be like best friends or something."

I laughed. "Yeah, I guess. Sorry about my pervy brother by the way."

She smiled at me. "Don't worry about it, he's actually kinda funny."

"Did I hear that right?" Kanzou called from behind us. I looked over my shoulder to find him at the back of the group with Hinata and Takehiko. "Did the lovely Anzu-Chan just refer to little old me as _funny_?"

"Clean your ears Kitty," she replied rolling her eyes.

I giggled softly looking ahead once more. "He's a nut."

"A cute one!" Banira cried. I hadn't realized she was standing beside me. So much for cat insticts. "Besides, squirrels like nuts right?"

Anzu's face darkened and I could hear Kanzou laughing behind us. This will be interesting.


	3. Surup And Shugar

**Chapter 3: Surup and Shugar**

**Don't worry good people of the internet, the love interests will come soon enough. It will get more interesting in the next few chapters! XD**

**Ume P.O.V.**

"Just aim at the tree," Ichiro ordered.

We all stood in the edge of the forest while Banira shifted nervously where she stood on the overgrown path. The path split thirty feet ahead and the idea was that you had to hit the big 'X' spray painted on the largest tree there. Banira had been the first to accept the challenge but was obviously now having second thoughts.

"Um…" Banira took a deep breath closing her eyes. "Vanilla Flute!" She cried raising her hand so the slender white flute could fall into it. "Ribbon Vanilla Song!" She blew into the flute making the earth shake slightly and a tangle of vines to grow up around the tree.

"That is a three out of ten." Ichiro called to her. "Who's next?"

"I'll go!" Lian offered grinning. Ichiro only waved his hand in response.

Lian bounded out to take Banira's place her little wings fluttering slightly. "Lotus Wand!" She cried making a short pink stick with a lotus on the end appear in her hands.

"Kawaii!" Lei and Banira murmured in awe.

"Ribbon Lotus Gust!" Lian swung her arm sending a strong wind in the tree's direction picking up dust and fallen leaves as it went along. It hit the tree making it groan and bend back, but not break.

"That is a four out of ten." Ichiro informed her.

"Me next!" Lei cried running to take her sisters place. "Flower Rod!" She cried and a stick almost identical to Lian's appeared in her hand. The only difference was that it was red and had a cherry blossom on the end instead of a lotus. "Ribbon Flower Flurry!" She sang sending a small tornado in the trees direction. It had basically the same effect on the tree as her sisters attack.

"Another four out of ten." Ichiro announced frowning slightly.

"I'll try," Anzu decided walking out to take her spot a lot less enthusiasticly than the others. "Apricot Knives!" Four small gold throwing knives appeared in her hands, two in each. "Ribbon Apricot Shot!" She threw them forwards and they moved with unnatural speed, glowing slightly.

They hit the tree with a sickening crack and it started to fall backwards. It hit the ground with a loud 'thud' making the earth beneath our feet shake slightly.

"Well done!" Ichiro cried. "That was a seven out of ten!"

"Lets see ya' top that Kitty-Cat!" She said grinning at Kanzou.

"No problem doll," he replied grinning.

"Don't call me that," she said rolling her eyes as she walked back.

"Ok Anzu-Chi."

"What are you? Five?" She snapped back.

"Well, I guess it's my turn." Kanzou sighed hopping out of the forest, his tail swishing behind him. "Licorice Pistols!" He cried and two small black guns appeared in his hands. He aimed at the tree standing next to the empty space the original target had stood. "Ribbon Licorice Bullet!"

A blast of golden light shot from his guns hitting the tree with a loud crack and going right through it into another. Both trees snapped in two like twigs.

"A NINE!" Ichiro said more than a little shocked.

Kanzou turned to grin at us. "Well, ya' know…"

"Oh, stop acting so smug and get back over here!" Anzu snapped putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh, do you want me to come closer to you Anzu-Chi?"

"Kanzou…" I sighed rolling my eyes. "Stop acting weird and get over here." He just laughed and trotted back over to us.

"Who's next?"

"Hinata should go!" Banira pushed the little boy out onto the path.

Hinata grumbled in irritation but still did as he was told. "Sunflower Staff!" A wooden walking stick appeared in his hands. In it's top set a beautiful golden stone that glistened in the afternoon light. "Ribbon Sunflower Split!" He slammed his staff on the ground making it shake.

For a moment nothing happened. Then the next tree split in two.

"That was a five." Ichiro announced.

"I-I'll go…" Aina said softly. I couldn't help but notice the way Ichiro watched her as she made her way to the path. He has a crush on her, no doubt about it.

Aina took a deep breath holding out her hand. "Vegetable Spear!" She cried and a long blue and gold spear materialized in her hand. "Ribbon Vegetable Poison!" She pointed the spear at her target and a rush of purple water surged towards the tree melting a hole in it.

"A seven out of ten, well done." Ichiro announced making her face flush slightly. "Ok, Ume, you're the last one. We've already tested Takehiko before you all showed up." He told me.

"Ok then…" I sighed stepping out of the forest and onto the path. I found my movements to be smoother, much more elegant, and my steps to be softer. It felt nice. I positioned myself in the center of the path and focused on the next tree in line. "Plum Sword!" I held my hand out to catch the slender silver sword. The handle was wrapped in soft purple leather that felt nice in my hands, I ran my thumb over the purple jewel on it's hilt. It was beautiful.

I looked back to my target tightening my grip on my weapon. "Ribbon Plum Bolt!" I cried swinging my sword.

I could feel the power pulsing through me as the purple lightning sprung forth arching in the air then crashing into the tree with a bang and a flash of purple light. It fell instantly.

I looked to Ichiro expectantly but I found him simply gawking at his little meter in shock. "Um… Ichiro?" I called.

He shook his head looking up at me. "Ten out of ten, we have our leader."

"Oh come on!" Kanzou cried. "What type of junk is that!"

"Awe! Is someone jealous?" I taunted.

"Oh shut up Ume." He grumbled crossing his arms.

"Go Onee-Sama!" Lei cried half running half flying at me to pull me into a hug. I looked down at the little girl attached to my waist surprised. She only grinned up at me.

"Well, that's it for today but you'll be needing this Ume." Ichiro threw me a little keychain with a cute little purple puffball on it. "It will warn you if any aliens are-"

"Ume-Chan!" The puffball suddenly grew. "Alien alert! Get ready!"

"That's REALLY annoying." I spun around to see a girl floating over me scowling. An alien.

She was strikingly beautiful, well, if it wasn't for her strange ears, gold cat eyes, and scowl. She had long blond hair with little braids running through it here and there. She wore a white tube top with a thin yellow vest over it, baggy white shorts with a yellow sash, and she had strange white wrappings on her arms and legs that almost looked like bandages. I assumed she was a teenager, maybe my age even.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

She scowled like I was the most disgusting thing she'd ever seen. "That doesn't matter, you'll be dead soon along with the rest of your pathetic race."

I gripped my sword a little tighter. "Oh really?" I hissed.

"Did I miss anything?" The air rippled and another girl appeared beside the first. She was identical to the first only her clothes were colored pink and red. "Oh, hey!" She smiled at me brightly and waved.

"Surup!" The first whacked her over the head. "Don't be an idiot!"

"Ow!" Surup whined holding her head. "Shugar! Don't be so MEAN!"

"I don't have time to deal with you! Leave or shut up!" Shugar barked. Surup pouted but said nothing more, she just continued rubbing her head.

"What do you want, _Shugar_?" I spat at her scowling.

She scowled right back. "Well _Mew Plum_, I want your head on a stake and what's rightfully mine! This planet!"

"If your planet is going through troubles again then we can give you more Mew Aqua…" Ichiro said carefully.

"Shut up human!" Shugar snarled. "Our planet is fine! But that does not mean I will allow a group of filthy humans destroy our true home!"

I shifted nervously beneath her glancing at Surup who looked just as uncomfortable as me. She chewed her lip, watching Shugar with concern in her eyes. She didn't want to do this.

"Surup," I called to her. Her eyes tore away from Shugar to look at me warily. "You don't want to do this, do you?"

"Don't listen to her!" Shugar snapped.

"You don't have to Surup." I continued.

"Shut up Mew Mew!" Shugar hissed raising a glowing hand. "You better get ready fools! Parasite Alien, go!" She threw a jellyfish thing into the forest and there was a terrible screeching noise. Shugar smirked at me so I could see her one fang. "Bye bye little Mew." With that she grabbed Surup's arm and teleported.

A large, deformed creature rose out of the forest snarling and hissing. It looked like it could have been a rabbit or something.

"A Chimera Anima!" Ichiro cried. "You have to destroy it!"

"No dip!" Kanzou snapped running forward, guns in hand. "Come on Ume!"

"Wait up!" Anzu cried following us into the forest with Aina, Takehiko, Banira, and Hinata hot on her tail, Lei and Lian flew overhead, their weapons in hand.

The monster was tearing through the forest angrily with its now huge claws. I gulped realizing just how huge this thing actually is.

"Ribbon Doubleblossom Hurricane!" I looked up to see that Lei and Lian had joined their weapons together and were spinning the conjoined weapon to create a more powerful attack.

The air surged forward hitting the monster right in it's "chest". It roared in response swatting at them with one huge paw. Luckily they were faster and were able to avoid the paw.

"Ribbon Apricot Shot!" Anzu cried throwing her knives at it.

With each attack it only seemed to be getting angrier. "Come on!" Kanzou urged forcing me from my thoughts. "You're the most powerful Mew! Do something!"

I glared at him before raising my sword. "Ribbon Plum Bolt!" I cried swinging my sword through the air. The electricity shot forward just like before hitting the beast with a bang. But it wasn't enough.

"Ribbon Licorice Bullet!"

"Ribbon Sunflower Split!"

"Ribbon Vanilla Song!"

"Ribbon Vegetable Poison!"

"Ribbon Bamboo Blaze!"

Suddenly the beast turned into a little rabbit and a strange jellyfish thing. Banira jumped to catch the rabbit and my keychain puffball floated up to eat the jellyfish.

"Am I the only one who's worn out?" Anzu panted.

"Nope," Kanzou replied rolling his shoulders. "Can we go home yet?"

"I thought home was boring," I grumbled.

"Boring sounds good right about now."

"And clothes," Aina mumbled covering herself up.

"And pain pills," Anzu added.

Takehiko chuckled smiling at Anzu who blushed softly. I glanced at Kanzou to see him glaring at Takehiko but he didn't notice. "I'll get you some pain medicine when we get back to the café if you'd like." He told her. "Now we should get out of our Mew Forms. All you have to do is focus on your normal form."

Anzu snorted. "That's pretty simple for such a complicated transformation…"

We all changed back to our normal forms except for Lian and Lei because they were having too much fun swooping about in the air. They really are cute.

"So, we've gotta just keep fighting that annoying girl and the stupid one?" Anzu asked obviously irritated by the thought of it.

"Yes," Ichiro replied calmly.

"P-perhaps i-if we try to speak with her…" Aina murmured. "Maybe we could come to an understanding…"

"I wish it would be that simple but it seems that female alien is determined to kill us." Ichiro replied but gave Aina a small smile and she blushed in return. Yep, he's got a thing for her.

"She was set on killing us but that other girl, Surup, definitely wasn't." I said firmly.

"Yeah, but why was Blondie saying this planet belonged to her or whatever?" Kanzou demanded.

"That's what Deep Blue thought," Ichiro said, his voice was cold now and set on the path in front of him. "Deep Blue was their leader the first time he came you know, he thought earth was his."

"What WAS Deep Blue exactly?" Anzu asked. "Was he just an alien or what?"

"It…" Ichiro furrowed his brow. "When they first came…" He shook his head. "Deep Blue was treated like a god by the aliens from what I understand. But the aliens started to see that he wasn't going to help them he just wanted to use them to get this planet. He… He had three different forms… Um, this is a bit hard to talk about…"

"Why?" I asked irritated. "Just spit it out."

"He had three forms, the last to form into a physical body was Deep Blue, the second was the Blue Knight, and… the first was Masaya…"

"I knew he was evil!" Kanzou cried suddenly.

"Your saying our dad was part of Deep Blue?" I gasped.

"Yes… well…"

"If she was determined to be with an alien she should've been with that Kish dude!" Kanzou hissed.

"Kanzou!" I cried. "Would you shut up about that! This is serious!"

He just grumbled something about our mom being a 'stupid teenager' crossing his arms over his chest. I rolled my eyes before looking back to Ichiro.

"So they killed Deep Blue but not Masaya?" I demanded.

"Yes," Ichiro replied. "From what I understand your mother, Mew Ichigo, killed Deep Blue but gave her life to save the part of him that was Masaya but in the end she too was saved, like pretty much everyone else, by the Mew Aqua."

A low growl escaped Kanzou's mouth and he muttered a few foul words about Masaya but didn't have another outburst. Lucky me.

"Ok then," I sighed. "I think that's enough learning for one day. How will we contact each other if we find another of those alien monsters?"

"The robot will warn you of any nearby alien activity. We can contact you through that and your pendents, all of your pendents work as communication devices." Ichiro explained calmly as we reached the road.

"Ok," Anzu sighed. "Well, I have ballet so I gotta go."

"Bye bye Anzu-Chi!" Kanzou sang, his Masaya worries forgotten for the moment.

"Don't call me that!" She yelled over her shoulder.

We said our goodbyes then headed home. I was going to be sore in the morning


	4. I'll Find Him

**Chapter 4: I'll Find Him**

**I gotta review! XD Happiness! **

**Oh my, little Surup's getting herself in lots of trouble…But it's good trouble! I think…**

**This chapters shorter… XP oh well… **

**BTW I went by the manga when it comes to Ichigo's retelling of some events (Meaning the ones with that devilish Kish that we all know and love). I honestly like the manga much better than the show. The shows ending SUCKS the mangas ending is… ok, it still sucks for all Kish fans but it's not AS bad.**

**So don't tell me I got it wrong. It's right in the manga.**

**Ume's P.O.V.~**

I picked at my food while all the questions swirling in my head pestered me. I felt confused and a little sad, I'm not sure why.

"Ume, what's wrong?" My mom asked.

I looked up to find that Kanzou had already finished and left. I really must have been in my own little world. "Sorry, it's just…" I frowned. "Mom, Masaya was a part of Deep Blue, right?"

She blinked, taken back by the sudden question. "Well, yes, he was. But he was not like Deep Blue the same as he was not like his other form, the Blue Knight."

"Ok, but…" I frowned. "Wouldn't that make me and Kanzou half alien?"

She practically choked on her water. "No!" She laughed once she had swallowed. "Of course not! Masaya was Deep Blue's good, human form. The Blue Knight was his good, alien form. And… in the end his true form was the only bad one. Masaya is your father, he's VERY human."

"And what about Kish? How come you never mentioned him before?" I asked.

She leaned back in her chair taking a deep breath. "Well… Kish… Kish was a strange boy… Um…"

"Is that all?" I asked a little irritated.

"No… Kish… In the begging… Oh, I'll just tell you everything. The first time I met Kish he just swooped down and kissed me. He stole my first kiss."

I stared at her for a minute. "He kissed you?"

"Yes," she nodded. "I was walking down the street and…" She shrugged. "He flew down, the aliens can fly by the way."

"Trust me, I know…" I groaned remembering Surup and Shugar.

She looked at me funny but I motioned for her to continue so she did. "He kissed me and told me 'my names Kish. Thanks for the kiss.' I was too shocked to do anything, I mean…" She shook her head. "Until Pudding started yelling things about never seeing a real kiss before and Kish started asking if I wanted another."

I couldn't help but laugh. "That… It's cute!" I giggled.

"Mhmm, I'd love to see how you'd react." She said rolling her eyes.

"The aliens are girls this time," I replied. "Twins I think, Shugar and Surup. Shugar's a real jerk…"

"Oh, I see… All the aliens I've met have been boys." She explained. "Kish, Pai, Tart, and Deep Blue. I guess the Blue Knight counts too."

"So I doubt they'll be kissing me anytime soon." I said calmly still picking at my food. "Anyway, back to Kish."

"Well, he only thought of me as a toy at first, something to mess with and keep him occupied, but… This one time… just before Deep Blue's rising, Kish came to me and told me to forget Masaya. He told me that Deep Blue was awakening and," she smiled bitterly. "He was all excited about it. He could go from being one hundred percent serious to all giddy and pervy in seconds. But, he told me that Deep Blue was awakening and that they would soon have Earth."

"But he loved you right? Didn't he want to protect you or something?" I asked confused.

"He," she blushed slightly but that bitter smile turned into a wistful one. "He told me he would save me… because I was special…" She said softly looking down at the kitchen table. "And then…He told me he loved me and that he would take me away to 'paradise'…"

I stared at my mother realizing that maybe she had made a mistake, and… she realized it now. I could see she was trying not to cry and to keep her voice from breaking.

"I-I told him that Masaya was my true love and… he got so MAD. He always hated Masaya; he hated every part of Masaya, Deep Blue and the Blue Knight. He was always jealous of him I think. But… I suppose that would only make sense. And Kish… Kish had a temper." She frowned slightly touching her neck.

"Wait, did he HURT you?" I demanded a little shocked.

"Yes, of course. He… He pinned me down and demanded why I loved Masaya, he ordered me to listen to him, and then… he started to cry." She took a shaky breath looking away so I couldn't see the tears forming in her eyes. "I didn't really know what to think… what to do, he was the enemy still… and then… He died trying to save me."

"Mom, do you wish you had listened to him?" I asked softly.

She looked at me and smiled sadly. "Of course not! I wouldn't have you and your brother if I had! And you two are the most important things to me." She said firmly. "You should go to bed, it's getting late and you've had a long day."

"Kay… Thanks mom…" I mumbled standing to go to my room.

I feel bad now. I want my mom to be happy! I took a deep breath. "I'll find him…" I murmured under my breath.

**Surup's P.O.V.~**

"Shugar? Are you sure about this?" I asked nervously. We were back on our planet now. In the past twenty years our technology has changed so now we're able to teleport to different planets as long as they already have some of our technology on them making it no problem to teleport from our home planet to Earth and back.

Shugar sat in front of her computer typing away. Our room is larger than most and much nicer because our mother is Ieclair, the queen. The floor is carpeted with soft golden fabric and there are shiny red and gold covers on our beds. The walls are covered with beautiful gold wallpaper with pretty red flowers.

"Surup," she growled. "Leave me alone. I know what I'm doing!"

I shifted nervously then decided to teleport to my uncles' home. I reappeared in their living room where their apprentices were watching T.V. "Hello Surup," Kake said glancing in my direction with his dark brown eyes. His long brown hair had been pulled back in a ponytail and he wore his usual long sleeved grey shirt with its red collar and his baggy black pants. "You look worried, is everything ok?"

"Mhmm!" I nodded quickly. I wanted to tell Kake what was happening even though Shugar had ordered me not to and I probably would have if Moki and Kompieto hadn't been there.

Kake eyed me suspiciously but chose not to push me for any more information. He probably just thinks Shugar has been harassing me, which she has. I sat next to him carefully. Kompieto sat in the floor leaning against the couch, lazily popping candies into his mouth, with Moki leaning against him breathing softly. The little boy was asleep.

His lavender colored hair was messy like usual. Today he wore a faded blue vest with a stain on it probably from something he had eaten earlier, a pair of baggy brown shorts, and his arms that were crossed over his chest had been wrapped with black fabric.

I smiled at the sight of the sleeping boy. Moki is Tart's apprentice, Tart teaches him, trains him, and cares for him. Although it seems Kompieto and Kake tend to take care of him more than Taruto.

Kompieto is my age, fifteen, and is Kisshu's apprentice. He has most of Kish's qualities, he's obnoxious but sweet, a little perverted, well, maybe more than a little, proud, and very playful. He's like a brother to me just like Kake.

His dark blue bangs hung in his eyes slightly and his golden eyes were focused on the T.V. He wore his black shirt today, with no sleeves, was loose, and showed his stomach.

"Kake," I said softly. "Can I ask you a question?"

He glanced at me suspiciously once more. "Go ahead."

I leaned in to whisper it in his ear. I pulled back to find he had stiffened and was now gazing at me with surprise and fear in his eyes.

"Surup, what in god's name are you two DOING?" He demanded pulling Kompieto's attention to us.

"You can't tell Ieclair," I yelped clutching my hands to my chest. "She'd kill us!"

"I missed something big didn't I?" Kompieto grumbled.

"And that means you can't tell Kish, Tart, or Pai!" I continued in a rushed whisper. "But I need your help!"

"Surup, if you give us an order then if Shugar give's us an order, who are we supposed to follow? You both are equals." Kake asked, regaining his usual calm attitude.

"The right one!" I whimpered.

"Surup's giving us orders? Is it the apocalypse?" Kompieto gasped sarcastically.

"It might as well be…" Kake muttered making Kompieto gaze at him with a puzzled look on his face. "Listen, Surup, we can't help you with this!" Kake told me firmly.

"I _order_ you to." I murmured.

"Will someone tell me what I'm being ordered to do? I think that might be helpful in the long run…" Kompieto said looking to us expectantly. "I'm just saying."

"It's illegal, that's all you need to know." Kake told him not taking his eyes from me. "Surup, if you order us to do this you do realize what the consequences will be don't you?"

"They're better than what will happen if I don't…"

"Surup, what is going ON?" Kake asked concerned.

"…She's started another war…" I breathed looking down at my hands.

"What?" Kake cried. "Shugar started another fight with the Mew Mews?"

Kompieto cursed loudly waking Moki. "Huh?" He looked around with his glazed orange eyes. "When'd Surup get here?"

"Just go back to sleep, Moki." Kake ordered calmly and the little boy happily complied. "Surup, why don't you just-"

"No!" I shook my head making my blond hair whip around me. "I have to do this!"


	5. The New Alien Part 1: ToraChan

**Chapter 5: The New Alien Part 1: Tora-Chan**

**I update way too often… I have no life I suppose XD**

**Now I have a very important question**

**You'll understand why it's important later on, like WAY later. **

**How many of you people (the few that are actually reading this) like and have a clue what Shugo Chara is? You know… Ikuto, Amu, Tadase, Utau, the tiny egg creatures…?**

**Yes! It is time for some fluff my good people! Ahh, yes, how I love the fluff… Bow down to the Fluff!**

**o.O I stayed up till three last night so I'm a little twitchy, sorry!**

**Lol I feel like I'm making Ume like Taiga from Toradora (I love Taiga! She's so cute!) And Kompieto's all tall like Ryuji and they both have blue-ish hair. The paranoya is setting in… God help me…**

**No more Fanfictions at three…**

_**Tora = Tiger**_

_**Chiisana = Small (I think)**_

**Ume's P.O.V.~**

The next morning went on like any normal summer day, it made me wonder if yesterday might have just been some sort of screwed up dream. Well, Mura, the purple puffball was there to remind me it wasn't. But still, the morning went on like any other, Kanzou was being lazy, my mom was in the other room working on the computer, and I stayed in my room for most of the day listening to music and texting my friends from school to make plans for a shopping day.

That is until afternoon came along with the annoying cries of my purple puffball. "Alien Alert! Alien alert!" It cried zooming up to me. "Ume-Chan! There's aliens in the park!"

"Oh!" I threw my phone to the side and grabbed my pendent. "Kanzou!" I called racing down the stairs. "We have an issue in the park!"

"Why?" He whined.

"Shut up and get up!" I snapped running out the door.

"Mew Mew Plum, METO-MORPHO-SIS!"

"Mew Mew Licorice, METO-MORPHO-SIS!"

We raced to the park to find Shugar and Surup floating high above a large fountain. With them this time was a tall, male, alien. He had long brown hair that blew freely in the gentle breeze; he had cold brown eyes, and wore a grey shirt and a pair of baggy pants. He gazed at us indifferently.

"Why hello Mew Plum," Shugar sneered. Surup, who was floating by her side, looked like she was going to cry. "Glad to see you could join us…"

"Whatever Shugar, just get to the point." I snapped. It was obvious that Shugar was the one in charge here and it crossed my mind that she might be our Deep Blue. No, she's no godly being, her disgusting attitude may be a match to his but her power certainly wasn't.

"Yes, well, we have a few little pets for you to play with kittens." Her voice dripped with fake sweetness. Her name definitely doesn't fit her. "Kake! Chimera Anima!"

The boy held up a jellyfish-like creature and a squirrel. He threw them together to the ground and a second later a mutant being was standing before us, foaming at the mouth with a wild look in it's eyes.

"Plum Sword!"

"Licorice Pistols!"

Soon the others arrived to help us while the aliens only watched. Kake remained indifferent, Shugar continued to smirk when her creature did something right and scowl when it didn't, and Surup held her hands over her eyes peeking out of her fingers occasionally and jumping at every one of the animals cries.

But when we finally defeated the creature Shugar made another. "Oh, come on!" Kanzou moaned.

I rolled my eyes and continued fighting until I heard another, distant roar. I whirled around to find another Chimera Anima in the distance, looming over the forest. I cursed under my breath and ran in its direction.

The wind through my hair felt nice and the rhythmic beating of my shoes on the earth calmed me. I took deep breaths of the fresh air of the forest and sped up, my ears against my head and my tail twitching behind me.

Suddenly vines shot out of the ground in front of me. "NYA!" I cried skidding to a stop but the vines shot in my direction. I slashed at them with my sword wondering if this was the chimera's doing or an alien's. Suddenly one wrapped around my ankle. "Eee!" I yelped cutting it but my sword was suddenly tore from my hands. A vine wrapped around my waist and one around each of my wrists holding me up.

"Oi, Mew Mew." An alien suddenly appeared in front of me. "Calm down, I just wanna' talk." I didn't recognize this alien. He had messy midnight blue hair that was cut short on one side of his head but was longer on the other side. He watched me with his catlike golden eyes with obvious amusement.

"Lemme' go!" I cried struggling against the vines. They tightened their grip slightly but it didn't hurt.

"Don't worry Tora-Chan," he chuckled. I looked up at him surprised by the name. "I'm not here to hurt you. Besides," he floated closer so our faces were only inches apart. "Your too cute to hurt." He tapped me on the nose smiling brightly.

I pulled back as far as I could blushing furiously. "D-don't call me that!" He only chuckled pulling back once more, with his hands on his hips. He was unnaturally skinny and pale. "What do you mean your 'not here to hurt me'? Isn't that your whole purpose in being here? To destroy the human race?"

"Calm down Tora-Chan," he huffed. "I've been taught that humans are our equals the same as Kake. Surup only dragged us into this to help her protect you guys from Shugar."

"Huh? Really?" I asked surprised. "Wait! Then why do you have me tied up like this? And why aren't you fighting on our side?"

"It's necessary Tora-Chan," he replied calmly.

"Ume!" I looked over my shoulder to see Anzu running towards me with Aina on her heels. "Get away you stupid alien!"

"Ja ne, Tora-Chan!" The alien boy said before teleporting away.

"Ume, are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Aina asked nervously as Anzu used her knives to cut through the thick vines.

"I'm fine," I assured them. "He didn't do anything." I continued snatching my sword from the forest floor. "Come on, let's get this over with."

We continued to the clearing the large beast had created and watched as the giant black and white creature tore through the trees, it looked sort of like a wolf or something so I figured it must have been created from a stray dog.

"Ribbon Plum Bolt!" The now familiar feeling of energy shooting forth from my hands made my heart soar with unexplainable joy. It felt so good to release it.

The creature was destroyed immediately. I watched slightly confused as Lian and Lei flew to catch the Dalmatian and Mura flew to eat the jellyfish being. Why had that one been so easy to defeat? Well that alien boy had created it right? Maybe he had just done it to get my attention, not to cause any real damage. He could have easily killed me and he hadn't. He hadn't even made those plants hurt me. Maybe he was telling the truth.

"Hey, Ume? Did that alien dude hurt you?" I glanced up at Anzu surprised.

"I think we need to have a meeting…" I murmured.

~At The Café~

"Another alien was with the two from yesterday?" Ryou asked curiously. We were all seated around a couple of tables we'd pulled together with Ryou at the head with Ichiro on one side and Keiichiro on the other. Zakuro was in the other room getting some refreshments.

"There was another I think," Anzu piped up. "Right Ume-San?"

Everyone looked to me puzzled. "I'm not sure what his name is but yeah, he was a new one."

"But he wasn't there with Shugar, Surup, and Kake." Aina said softly.

"Yeah, and he had Ume tied up."

"Whoa, wait a minute." Kanzou cut in looking to me. "Did he hurt you? If he did I swear I'll-"

"Kanzou," I rolled my eyes. Leave it to my overprotective brother to pounce on the fact he had me tied up. "No, he did not hurt me. He did tell me some important information though." I told them everything he had said leaving out the parts about me being 'cute' and him calling me 'Tora-Chan'.

"You shouldn't believe him," Ryou said firmly. "It's probably a trick or he's just trying to toy with you. Just like Kish did Ichigo." Something about that made my stomach twist like I was going to throw up and my hands clench with anger under the table. I bit my tongue to keep from saying something stupid and rash.

"Probably," I agreed stiffly.

"Still," Aina cut in. "Would it not be good if we had an alien on our side?"

"That's wishful thinking," Ryou replied coldly. "I'm going to go run some tests, stay as long as you want."

"I'm gonna go home and get some sleep," I told Kanzou standing roboticly. I feel like I might explode if I was forced to stay there a minute longer.

"Kay, see ya' later Ume." Kanzou replied glancing at me concerned.

"Bye Ume," Aina murmured.

I smiled at her feeling bad that no one wanted to listen to her more peaceful thoughts. For some reason I wanted that alien boy to have been telling the truth. There was something about him I liked. Maybe I could ask him about Kish.

That thought perked me up. I want to find the stupid alien to make my mom happy. But it seemed like it would be hard to do with him on a completely different planet.

I exited the café without making a sound. Cat genes at work once again. It was already dark out but I had no trouble seeing and not just because I was under a streetlamp. I walked quickly down the sidewalk regretting not bringing my cell phone just in case. At least I have Mura and my pendant.

I turned the corner onto a completely dark street. "Ume-Chan!" Mura cried suddenly. I looked up in search of the puffball that had just been floating over my shoulder when strong arms encircled my waist pulling me upwards.

I yelped in surprise as I was pulled into the sky. "Don't worry Tora-Chan," a voice whispered in my ear, cool lips brushing against my skin and warm breath fanning across it. I shivered but not because of the cold air rushing around me. It was the alien boy again. "I'm not here to hurt you." He murmured.

We suddenly stopped rising and I found myself sitting in his lap. I felt my cheeks heat up as soon as I realized how close our faces were. His golden eyes practically glowed in the dark and I could see the slight smile playing on his lips. He had his arms around my waist making me realize just how much bigger he was than me.

"W-what are you DOING?" I demanded trying to pry his arms from my waist. He only chuckled pulling me closer. I reached into my pocket in search of my pendant but it was not there.

"Uh-uh Tora-Chan," he said tapping me on the nose. He reached in his pocket and pulled out my pendant. I gasped as fear began trickling through my system. "Don't worry Tora-Chan, I'm not here to hurt you. I only want to talk some more."

I shifted nervously in his lap and I felt his arm snake back around my waist. "Uh, couldn't we do it somewhere a little more comfortable?"

He ignored me completely. "Why didn't you stick up for me in there?" He asked a little hurt, cocking his head to the side.

I stared at him for a moment. "Y-you were listening in?"

"Sorry Tora-Chan, I didn't mean to. I was just looking for you." He said pouting.

I pulled back blushing. "S-stop calling me that!"

"Sorry Tora-Chan, but I don't know what else to call you." He informed me calmly.

I sighed heavily. "Ume, my name is Ume."

He grinned widely at me so I could see his fangs. "So, Ume-Chan," he said pouting again. "Why didn't you stick up for me?"

"Well I don't know you! I can't be sure if I can really trust you!" I cried. "And suddenly swooping in to snatch me off the street and steal my pendant doesn't help at all!"

Suddenly he was gone and I was free falling. I screamed horrified of how high up we were. Ryou was right, I can't trust him! Just as I decided I couldn't I found myself safely back in his arms. I shivered wrapping my arms around his neck and clinging to him like a lifeline. "Do. NOT. Do. That. Again." I hissed digging my claws into his back for emphasis. He said nothing; he only wrapped his arms around me tighter. I blushed realizing the position we were in. I'm such an idiot.

He dipped his head to my ear and I shivered from the cool breath fanning over my bare skin. "I told you I wouldn't hurt something so cute." He murmured.

I pulled back blushing like mad. "If you insist on having me up here don't drop me. I trust you ok?" I hissed.

"If I had the choice I'd never have to put you down…" He lowered his head towards mine and I was too stunned to move. Butterflies were in my stomach and my face was heating up to an unbelievable temperature. Ok, I know what mom meant. I was expecting him to kiss me on the lips but instead his lips brushed over my nose softly. Suddenly I felt my ears and tail pop out. What the heck!

"NYA! Pervert!" I wailed regaining some of my senses. I pushed the laughing alien away from my face forcefully.

"Silly Tora!" He pulled me back into his chest. I was tempted to claw his eyes out. "Has anyone ever told you your very tiny, Tora-Chan?" He asked cocking his head to the side.

"What!" I cried pulling away but his arms remained wrapped around my waist.

"You're small," he repeated, his eyes sparkling with amusement. "Like a kitten."

"Nya!" I pushed at his chest blushing furiously. "Let go!"

"I thought you said not to let you go?" He laughed reaching up to gently tug on of my ears.

I growled at him scowling. This stupid alien is seriously starting to get on my nerves. "Put. Me. Down. You stupid alien!"

"If I can't call you Tora, you can't call me alien." He said tapping my nose.

"Don't do that!" I cried swatting his hand away.

"Oh my chiisana Tora-Chan, your so feisty." He said smirking.

"YOURS?" I cried.

"Yes, mine." He pulled me into him once more. Pressing his lips to my own.

I'm going to tear him to shreds.

Suddenly there was a poof and he looked much larger. He stared at me for a minute then burst out laughing. "Oh Tora-Chan! You never told me you were a REAL tiger!"

I opened my mouth to demand what he was talking about but all that came out was a "Nya?" I looked down at myself to find I had paws. White paws. With black stripes.

Can this get any worse?


	6. The New Alien Part 2: A Real Tora?

**Chapter 6: The New Alien Part 2: A Real Tora?**

**OK My fangirl imagination went wild yesterday, this story is… it's going to be crazy XD lol just you guys wait, Shugar's evil plans will just keep getting bigger and bigger. Demons, gods, eggs, all sorts of crazy stuff that is the spawn of my crazy imagination. I'm not sure if I'm going to throw it all into one fanfiction or if I'll make some sequals… Nah, I'll make it one big one. Really big, like 20 to 30 chapters big, maybe more… o.O**

**Well… I already have nine chapters written… I guess that's a good thing…? ANYWAY! There's a tiny cliffhanger, very tiny… I think…**

**Ume's P.O.V.~**

I hissed at the psychotic alien boy holding me out in front of him grinning. "Well then Tora-Chan, how do I turn you back into your adorable human form?"

"NYA!" I cried meaning 'How the heck am I supposed to now you big oaf!'

He frowned. "Do you have a home? Should I take you there?"

I suddenly got an idea. I shook my head furiously and pointed a paw towards the café. If anyone could fix me it would be Ryou and Ichiro.

"Oh… the other Mew people. Ok Tora-Chan!" He sang holding me to his chest. "Just don't let them kill me ok?"

I growled at him wanting to say 'I hope they rip you limb from limb you perv!'

He floated down to land gracefully on the sidewalk and walked back to the café. He stood outside of the doors shifting uncomfortably. "Should I go in or knock Ume-Chan?"

I looked up at him and did my best to shrug. At least he wasn't calling me Tora-Chan.

He sighed glancing at the door. "I have a better idea, I'll knock and just leave you on the doorstep. Okay?" I nodded vigorously making him smile at me. "Your cute Tora-Chan." He kissed my nose gently.

There was another poof and I found myself in my human form once again. He blinked before a wide grin spread across his face. "Well… That's good to know…" With that he disappeared.

I blushed furiously before running all the way home.

~At Ume's House~

I burst through the door breathing heavily with a thick blush still painting my cheeks, butterflies tormenting my stomach, and an image of the alien boy stuck in my thoughts. God help me. He has my pendant AND Mura. What am I going to do?

"Ume?" Ichigo asked peeking around the corner. "Oh! Your ears and tail are out, do you want to know how to get rid of them?" She asked giving me a small smile.

"I want to know why I turned into a TIGER!" I hissed.

"Oh!" Her eyes widened but then a sly smile spread across her face. "Why Ume-Chan, did someone KISS you?"

"NYA!" I wailed. "Is THAT what does it?"

She giggled softly. "Yes it is, now who kissed you and how did you turn back?"

I growled putting a hand on my hip. "You'll be happy to know that my reaction was first shock, then tiger form, then anger. Lots of anger."

"Your reaction?" She asked confused.

"Oh, do you not remember what you said? You said you would love to see how I would react to being kissed by an alien." I snapped.

"Oh! Come here come here!" She grabbed my arm pulling me into the kitchen and forcing me to sit down. "Now, what happened." She asked a little TOO eagerly if you ask me.

"Your daughter was just sexually harassed and your acting like we're talking about, I don't know, the latest gossip or something." I grumbled.

"Come on Ume! Tell me!" She whined.

I rolled my eyes telling my mom everything that had happened that day and not leaving any part out. Not even the 'Tora-Chan' and that the wretched alien now had Mura and my pendant.

When I was done she stared at me for a moment before giving me a sad smile. "He sounds like Kish…"

"W-what!" I stammered.

"He was always tormenting me, calling me 'Koneko-Chan'." She giggled like a little girl. "Stealing my kisses…"

"That is seriously disturbing mom," I said stubbornly although my cheeks were now a rich red. She was comparing me and that stupid alien to her and the not so stupid alien she seems to be in love with. It was embarrassing.

She only laughed at me patting my shoulder. "Don't worry, I have a feeling you'll be getting your pendant back very soon love. But you shouldn't worry about it too much. Go relax, take a nice bath or something."

I sighed. "Thanks mom…"

~The Next Morning~

I got out of bed earlier than usual and got dressed. I have to get my pendant and Maru back. I decided that telling Ryou what happened, as embarrassing of a thing that is, it's probably for the best.

I said good morning to my mom before running out the door. Luckily Kanzou was still asleep, asking for his help might have been a good idea but I don't know. I pulled on my hoodie and a pair of converse before dashing out the door.

It was a beautiful morning, the air was still cool and the city was just waking up. It felt nice, the wind in my hair and the sun on my skin. Ever since I've been a Mew I've felt more alive. It's a nice feeling that I wouldn't give up for the world.

I was passing by the park when Shugar and the other aliens appeared before me. That blue haired pervert included. I skidded to a stop in front of them and started to reach for my pendant then remembered it was no longer in my pocket. It was in that alien's.

I eyed them suspiciously. Shugar wore her usual scowl, Surup was as nervous and scared looking as ever, Kake remained indifferent, but the perverted alien didn't hold the smug smirk I was expecting, he looked just as indifferent as Kake. He's just full of surprises.

"Look what we have here…" Shugar sneered. "Little mews shouldn't be alone ya' know."

"Don't play with your food," Kake said coldly not taking his eyes from me.

I shifted my weight from foot to foot anxiously. What are they doing? Will that pervert help me or what?

"Well?" I demanded. "Are you just gonna float there or are you gonna create a Chimera Anima?"

Shugar's mouth twisted into such a nasty scowl I thought she might not be able to get rid of it. "Naginata!" She held out a hand and it began to glow. A long wooden staff appeared in her hand. It had a large, curved blade on the end that gleamed in the early morning light. It was at least half a foot taller than her and it reminded me of a deformed scythe a little.

I glanced at the other aliens to find them slightly surprised by this. Even Kake. But his surprise quickly melted away, back into his usual mask of indifference. Surup and the other male alien that had caused me so much trouble looked horrified, our eyes met for a moment. His were like melted gold, they were strikingly beautiful.

I tore my eyes from his feeling alone and confused by all of this. I wanted to believe he hadn't tricked me, that he really was just a playful alien that thought I was 'cute' and wanted to mess with me a little. And I don't know why it hurt me so much to think he was tricking me.

"Get ready to die Mew Plum," Shugar hissed swinging her weapon down to slice me in half.

I jumped unnaturally high, my twisting stomach turning all those hurt feelings to anger very quickly. I used Shugar's back to push of in the alien boys direction. I wasn't sure what I was doing but I watched as he quickly pulled something from his pocket that glittered in the light. My pendant.

He moved out of my direct path but held his hand out in front of me. I snatched it from his pale hand and kissed it immediately. "Mew Mew Plum, METO-MORPHO-SIS!" I cried and was surrounded by the unnatural purple light that came with my transformation.

I landed behind the aliens, now in my Mew form with my tail twitching behind me and my ears twisting to catch every little sound. I was no longer fueled by my anger towards the alien boy, but towards Shugar.

I crouched, my ears pinned against my head and a low growl slipping from my lips. "Plum Sword!" I demanded and the sword was in my hand instantly.

"Well, well, well…" Shugar turned slowly, rolling her shoulders. "It looks like we might actually have a worthy opponent…"

I hissed gripping my sword tighter, the world around me was tinted a slight red color. "I will not put up with you much longer Shugar. I have no patience for bratty little girls."

She scowled, her eyes flashing. "Look who's talking, _kitten_." She lunged forward, holding her weapon sort of like a sword.

I spun out of her path attempting to trip her but it's kind of hard to trip someone who can float. She spun around, swinging her weapon with her, but I blocked it with my own. I gritted my teeth glaring at Shugar. I let out a very animal like cry and pushed her back with all of my strength and a strong kick to the stomach.

She stumbled back a few feet then hovered off of the ground. Her eyes glowed a dangerous red color, like an infected wound. "Kake," she barked. "Help me."

I glanced at the boy out of the corner of my eye. His mask dropped but only for a moment, allowing me to see that he really looked torn. He frowned at me but raised his hands anyway. A large red fan appeared in his hand and he slowing floated down to the sidewalk.

"Ribbon Vegetable Poison!" I watched surprised as a sudden rush of purple water hit Kake in the chest making him fall back, crying out in pain. I looked the other way to find Aina standing there, her spear in hand.

Kake was literally steaming when he teleported away. I was a little worried what was going to happen to the alien. I mean Aina's attack HAD melted a hole through a tree.

Shugar roared in annoyance making Aina take a cautious step back. Smart girl.

"Kompieto! Surup! Help me!" Shugar ordered the two remaining aliens. So that's the pervy one's name… Kompieto.

Surup totally froze. Poor girl. But Kompieto raised a glowing hand creating one of the jellyfish things and sending it into a bird.

I looked to Aina fearfully. We can't take on the aliens AND a chimera! "Don't worry," she told me. "Ryou called all of us. They'll be here soon."

I nodded feeling slightly relieved. Suddenly Shugar was charging me again though, snapping me from my thoughts. I tried to pull out of the way and successfully stopped myself from getting stabbed in the stomach but the blade just ended up tearing a deep cut through my arm. I cried out in surprise just before Shugar hit me like a football player. I fell backwards, the air knocked out of me.

"Ume-San!" Aina called as I hit the pavement. Stupid Shugar. Why do I have to be so very small like Kompieto said?

Aina's attention was forced back to the giant pterodactyl-like creature hissing and roaring at her as it swooped down in an attempt to snatch her from the ground. She couldn't help me. I did see two smaller creatures flying towards us though. A pink one and a red one.

I took a deep breath rolling away just as Shugar brought the sword-like part of her weapon down to stab me. I hissed trying to sit up but Shugar kicked my sword from my hands and brought her foot down on me knocking the air from my lungs once more.

Shugar smiled evilly. The look in her eyes scared me half to death. Her weapon would take care f the other half. "Goodbye… Mew Plum!" She drew her weapon back preparing to drive it through me when it was suddenly knocked from her hands.

She cried out in surprise then growled in anger turning her gaze to Kompieto who now held a sai in his hand. I looked over to Shugar's weapon to find a matching sai beside it. He had saved me.


	7. Traitors

**Chapter 7: Traitors **

**OMYGOD I am SO happy with my newest character… She doesn't show up till the tenth chapter though. I don't know why I like her so much honestly… she's really creepy… Well, I hope you like Limon the creepy alien too.**

**Tako = Octopus (I THINK!)**

**Another short one… sigh…**

**We're starting where we left off my good people. Kompieto has just saved his Tora-Chan from death-by-Shugar. **

**Ume's P.O.V.~**

"TRAITOR!" Shugar screeched earning Aina's attention once more. "What do you think your doing you fool?" She demanded clenching her fists.

"Get off of her," Kompieto growled, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Aina met my gaze, a little shocked but understanding. She was realizing that the alien boy was telling the truth. She quickly looked back to the Chimera Anima and began fighting once more. I saw that Lei and Lian had joined her though. Good.

"What?" Shugar breathed. She looked completely shocked.

"I. Said. Get. Off. Of. Her." He hissed, the other sai reappearing in his empty hand.

Shugar blinked before laughing out loud. She raised her hand and her weapon reappeared there just like Kompieto's had. "Just like your teacher are you? A traitor? A filthy lovesick dog?" She chuckled.

"Ume!" I looked up surprised to see Kanzou with Ryou and Ichiro. I glanced at the Chimera to find the others fighting it.

I looked back to Kompieto to find his eyes glowing white and a scowl on his face. He was gripping his sai so tight his knuckles were even whiter than before. "Shut up you witch!" He hissed through clenched teeth. "Your just as bad as Deep Blue!" So he agreed with me. "I'll kill you!"

She spat out a laugh that sounded more like a hiss. "My death will bring your own! You may be a fool but you surely understand this!"

"Kom-Kompieto…" Surup whimpered. Kompieto didn't look at her; it was as if he was ignoring her. "I… I order you to kill Shugar!" Surup wailed then quickly hid her eyes with her hands, curling up in a little ball.

Shugar looked completely shocked then her mouth twisted back into a scowl. "Oh really Surup? Your gonna let him kill your sister under YOUR OWN orders?"

Surup whimpered pulling herself even farther into herself. I hissed and tore my claws through Shugar's leg making her yelp in surprise and release me. I scrambled to my sword and stood to glare at Shugar whose attention was back to me.

"Why you little…" She growled.

"Shugar!" Kompieto hissed making her look back to him. "Leave her alone! This no longer involves her!"

Shugar snorted. "Why of course it involves her Kompieto… She is the one who caused this sudden uprising…" Her voice dripped with fake sweetness. "I'll make sure to kill her nice and slow…"

"DIE!" I roared lunging forward. My sword went right through her.

She fell to her knees and… started laughing… "Nice try little girl." With that she teleported away.

The silence that followed was deafening. The Chimera Anima had been defeated and now everyone was focused on Kompieto, Surup, and me. I plopped down on the sidewalk peering at my cut arm. Great.

"You," Ryou said suddenly. I looked up thinking he was speaking to me but he was looking at Kompieto. "What are you planning exactly?"

"Um… Surup, what are we planning?" He looked to Surup scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Huh?" She peeked out from underneath her hands. "Um… Uh, err, um…I don't know! I don't know how to deal with humans!"

Kompieto moaned running a hand through his hair. "Surup…"

"Shugar's the one who's good with plans!" Surup wailed.

"Yeah, EVIL ones!" Kompieto hissed. He sighed looking back to Ryou. "Ok, we DO NOT want to hurt you guys. Shugar does."

"Then why were you helping her?" Kanzou growled putting his hands on his hips.

"Because I'd rather not die a painful death." Kompieto snapped. "She's the princess, if I don't listen to her I have to listen to Surup. And Surup as you can see is NOT a leader, she's a follower."

"Princess?" Ryou raised an eyebrow. "I thought Deep Blue was your only leader, has that changed?"

"Well duh! We aren't gonna' follow some creepy dead guy!" Kompieto cried. "Queen Ieclair's orders come first, Surup and Shugar's second, Pai's third, Kisshu's forth, and Taruto's fifth." He explained. "I'm pretty sure you at least know who Kisshu is, right?"

"We know who Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto are." Ryou replied firmly. "They were the aliens that we fought first."

"Oh god! Ieclair's gonna' kill us! Oh no, oh no!" Surup whimpered.

Kompieto rolled his eyes. "Surup, calm down. Ieclair's not gonna' find out." He looked back to Ryou. "Listen, we should go. We'll warn you if Shugar plans any more attacks. Ja ne, Tora-Chan!" He winked at me then they disappeared.

Yep, he's gonna' have a good number of bruises the next time I see him.

"Ume!" Kanzou kneeled beside me. "Dang, your gonna need some stitches."

"I'll take care of her at the café," Ryou said firmly. "We should talk about this too. All of us."

Kanzou helped me up and I powered down like everyone else as we began the walk to the café. I may not have Mura but I at least have my pendant.

"Hey," Anzu whispered falling instep beside me. "Did that alien seriously just call you 'Tora-Chan'?"

My face could have roasted marshmallows. Forget black eyes, he isn't going to HAVE any eyes when I'm done with him.

She burst out laughing. "He did! You have a crush on him, don't you?"

"NYA!" There goes the ears and tail. Everyone stopped to stare at me. "NO! He's a jerk who likes to sexually harass innocent girls!"

"What?" Kanzou asked giving me a funny look. Great.

"She…" Anzu gasped between laughs, trying to catch her breath. "She likes the alien!"

"I DO NOT!" I screeched. "HE"S A PERV!"

"You've talked to the dude, what? Twice? How do you know he's a perv?" Ichiro questioned.

Yep, my face could melt at any time now. How do I respond to that?

"Wait, did we miss something today?" Anzu asked.

"He saved her from Shugar," Aina said hesitantly.

"And he had her tied up the other day…" Takehiko said slowly, a concerned look on his face.

"He. Did. Nothing. To. Me." I hissed. "That's any of your business. He's a pervert. That's all that needs to be said." I said firmly, crossing my arms.

"Let me guess, he called you a few cutesy names, teased you, and maybe kissed you." Ryou said calmly.

"Nya!"

"Told you," Ryou sighed. "It seems we have another Kish on our hands…"

"He KISSED you?" Kanzou hissed, his eyes flashing.

"Oh, don't get your panties in a wad! I turned into a cat before he could do anything serious!" I cried. Anzu just about died laughing.

"You turned into a cat?" Banira cocked her head to the side, puzzled.

"Yep, just like Kish and Ichigo. Whenever Ichigo was kissed she would turn into a cat." Ryou explained. "And Kish was always calling her 'Koneko-Chan' just like the new alien called you 'Tora-Chan'."

"Sh-shut up!" I wailed covering my ears. "We don't need to be talking about this!"

"Ok, ok, just don't kiss him again." Ryou said firmly.

"He kissed ME!" I wailed.

"I'm gonna' tear him apart!" Kanzou growled.

"Overprotective much?" Anzu snorted.

"Shut up Anzu-Chi," he mumbled. She just rolled her eyes.

"I hope Kake's ok…" Aina murmured. "I never thought that I could seriously hurt him…"

"Don't worry Aina-San," I said softly. "I'm sure he's fine."

**Surup's P.O.V.~**

I frowned as I watched Kompieto help Kake with his bandages. That girls attack had seriously burnt him. We were in the training room at Kake, Kompieto, and Moki's house where they keep all the medical supplies in case of an accident. Moki was out in the kitchen eating, Pai was in his chambers working, and Tart and Kish were out in the living room playing video games. They may be our most powerful fighters, thirty years old, and have tons of responsibility but they still tend to act like little boys.

"Kompieto," Kake said suddenly. "Why were you in possession of Mew Plum's pendant?"

I had noticed that to but didn't think much of it. I figured he was just messing with her. Kompieto IS a bit of a trickster as well as a flirt.

Kompieto shrugged. "Eh, I just forgot to give it back to her."

"Why did you have it in the first place?" Kake asked rolling his eyes.

"Well I didn't want her to go all Mew Mew on me and scratch my beautiful face, she does have a set of claws on her…" He rubbed the back of his neck and I finally noticed the scratch there. He probably deserved what ever she did.

"You should not get romantic feelings for her." Kake said calmly. "They are beautiful girls but they aren't our species, we will only end up getting hurt. Kish is the perfect example of this."

"Oh come on, didn't you think that blue one was cute? You know, Tako-Chan?"

"'Tako-Chan'?" He raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Yeah, octopus girl." Kompieto said calmly. "Her outfit sure was somthin'." He added smirking. "But my Tora-Chan is the cutest."

Kake only rolled his eyes.


	8. The Old Aliens

**Chapter 8: The Old Aliens**

**I'm currently working on chapter 11… XD lots of fluff in there. **

**THE MORE REVEIWS THE FASTER I POST! (I already post pretty often but… idk) **

**PLEASE REVEIW! I'm BEGGING YOU PEOPLE!**

**Ume's P.O.V.~**

The next day Ryou called us all to a meeting. And when I say all of us I mean ALL of us, current AND past mews both. Ichigo took Kanzou and me in her car. She was all worked up and I thought it might be because she was hoping to see Kish but when we got there, there was no aliens, just grumpy parents.

Ryou explained what had happened the other day, leaving out the thing with Kompieto and me thankfully. And then explained that he wanted all of us here in hopes that the old mews may be able to help us. I'm not sure how they can but whatever.

"So we have good aliens and bad aliens?" Mint asked curiously. "How interesting…"

"Yes, well we can't be sure…" It was becoming painfully obvious that trusting the aliens was the last thing Ryou wanted. I'm not sure why though. "I think-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I believe we may have a serious problem." We all spun around to find a very tall, serious looking, alien floating above us. He looked older, maybe Zakuro's age. He had black-ish purple hair with part of it pulled into a band hanging on one side of his face. He had his muscular white arms crossed over his chest and was watching us with cold, black, eyes.

"Pai?" Lettuce gasped.

"You mean one of the old aliens?" Kanzou cried. Everyone glared at him except for Pai.

"What do you mean? Are you referring to Shugar?" Ryou asked slowly.

"Yes," he replied calmly. "I hope you understand she is acting alone, the rest of our race do not agree with her. We might have before but that was a long time ago."

"Yes, that's what the other alien said." Ryou murmured.

Pai raised an eyebrow. "Other alien?"

"Uh, Ume, what's your boyfriends name?" Ryou asked with a wave of the hand.

"He's. Not. My. Boyfriend." I hissed through clenched teeth.

"Oh, you mean Kompieto, don't you?" Pai chuckled slightly. "Now I see what they were talking about…"

"Who?" Ryou asked narrowing his eyes.

"Kompieto was simply speaking of his 'Tora-Chan' and a 'Tako-Chan'. I over heard him, Kake, and Surup, speaking of something dealing with you all." Pai replied. "It seems he takes after Kish a little too much."

"He's related to Kish?" Ichigo asked puzzled.

"Raised by Kish, not related." Pai explained. "Oh, and Kish said to tell you not to miss him too much."

"Oh but she is!" Mint piped up. "You should tell him to come take his Koneko-Chan away to paradise!"

"MINT!" Ichigo hissed, her face a bright red.

"I'm surprised Mew Ichigo," Pai said smirking slightly. "I thought Kish was the vain of your existence."

Mom didn't reply.

"Oh, and tell Taru-Taru to come visit me!" Pudding sang.

"Wait, we're all forgetting something VERY important." Mint said smirking. Ichigo looked at her warily. "Pai-San," Mint said sweetly. "You need to sweep your girl off her feet too you know…"

Pai looked at her curiously. "And who do you consider 'my girl' Mew Mint?"

"Oh, I don't know… The one you were always looking at, fighting with, the only one you ever even spoke to!"

Lettuce's face was bright red. Poor Lettuce.

"Are you referring to Mew Lettuce?" Pai asked. He didn't sound amused but there was a slight smirk on his face and his eyes were gleaming with entertainment.

"Why yes, that I am…" Mint replied smirking up at him.

Lettuce just stared at the table as her face burned brighter.

"I'm not sure she would be comfortable with that…" Pai replied calmly, landing on the floor gracefully. "

"I'm sure she would," Mint informed him earning a glare from Ichigo.

"Oh really? And how's that?" He asked walking closer.

"It's as obvious as night and day." Mint replied firmly.

"Hmm… If I do recall the last time I was here her heart belonged to the blond."

"'The blond'? I have a name you know." Ryou growled.

I looked at him then to Lettuce who's face was a whole new shade of red wide eyed. Strange couple if I do say so myself.

"It's been twenty years Pai, that crush is long gone." Mint said taking a sip of her tea.

"Oh is it now? How come I do not hear Lettuce's input in any of this?" He replied.

"I-I, uh, I…" Lettuce bit her lip.

"Will you guys stop harassing her?" Ichigo demanded.

"I do apologize if I am making you uncomfortable Mew Lettuce," Pai said pulling up a seat beside Ichigo and Mint. "Oh, and would you all like me to call Tart and Kish for you?"

"Yes!" Pudding squealed.

Pai only chuckled pulling a phone from his pocket. "I believe they will be pleased that you wish for their presence, especially Kish." He said glancing at Ichigo as he typed on the object. She suddenly looked very guilty. "There, they should be here momentarily."

"Whaddya' want Pai?" A grumpy voice demanded. I looked up to see another alien had appeared with a little boy clinging to his leg. He wasn't floating so high this time, only a foot or two above the table. He was kind of short and had messy brown hair, a red shirt, and baggy black pants. The little boy had messy lavender colored hair and big, curious, orange eyes. "I gotta' kid ta'…" The mans eyes widened as he took in his location.

"TARU-TARU!" Pudding launched herself at the man, tackling him onto the floor.

"GAH! Get off me you stupid monkey!" He cried.

The little boy watched puzzled.

"Moki, come here." Pai ordered and the little boy floated over so he was just over the older aliens shoulder. "Now we just have to wait for Kish. Just to warn whoever 'Tora-Chan' is, Kompieto will probably be with him."

I moaned sinking into my seat. "Great…"

"KONEKO-CHAN!" Suddenly there was an alien latched onto my mother. "I missed you so much Kitten!" He cried pulling her into a tight hug.

"K-Kish!" She cried but wrapped her arms around his neck anyway.

He had messy green hair, a big smirk, and shiny golden eyes. "Your… even…cuter… than…I…remembered…" He said between the kisses he was planting all over her face.

"Kish!" She giggled pushing him back. "Stop it!"

"KAWAII!" Lei and Lian sang making Ichigo blush.

"Oi, Koneko-Chan, who are all these kids?" Kish asked looking around. He stopped on me, his eyes widening. "Hey!" He pointed at me. "She looks like you Kitten!"

Ichigo rolled her eyes. "That's because she's my daughter, Ume."

"Oh…" He continued scanning us over until he got to Kanzou. He frowned. "That one looks like the Tree Hugger."

Ichigo sighed heavily. "That's because he's Masaya's son. Masaya and ME's son." Kanzou looked down scowling.

Kish froze and everyone watched him concerned. "So your with the Tree Hugger…" He said softly making everyone shift uncomfortably.

"I WAS with Masaya," Ichigo corrected. "I'm not any longer."

Kish cocked his head to the side in a way that reminded me of Kompieto. "Did he die?"

"What? No! Well… Not that I know of…" My mother said uncomfortably. "We just got a divorce Kish."

"Huh?" He asked looking even more confused.

"Kish, their marriage must have not been a happy one so they terminated it." Pai cut in. "They do things differently here."

"More like he walked out on us…" Kanzou huffed. I shot him a glare and he shut up.

"Walked out?" Kish's ears twitched and his confused face started to become an angry one. "That bastard left YOU?" He cried.

Everyone let out a little sigh of relief.

"Kish! Calm down! It's not that strange here!" Ichigo ordered.

"It doesn't make it any better!" Kish and Kanzou said in sync. Everyone fell silent for a moment as Kish and Kanzou glanced at each other a little stunned. Great, not only do they share a perverted nature they share a hatred towards Masaya.

Mint burst out laughing. "I told you he's like Kish!"

"Huh? What does she mean Koneko-Chan?" Kish asked cocking his head to the side once more.

Ichigo rolled her eyes. "Mint seems to think Kanzou is very similar to you."

"Heh, he may have hope yet." Kish replied.

Ichigo rolled her eyes again. "You haven't changed a bit…"

"Oh, but you've changed a lot Kitten!" He sang wrapping his arms around her from behind and resting his chin on her shoulder. "Twenty years ago my feisty little Kitten would've never let me hold her let alone kiss her. Or tell Pai to call for me."

Ichigo snorted but was still smiling. "Just be happy Kish."

"GET OFF!" The other alien cried trying to pry Pudding from his waist while blushing furiously.

"Taru-Taru!" Pudding whined yanking him down so they were eye level. "Don't be so mean!" She wrapped her arms delicately around his neck and leaned in so their noses were touching. His blush was brighter than Ichigo and Lettuce's combined. "I know what will cheer you up!"

"Wait, wha-" She pressed her mouth to his before he could even finish his sentence. He was totally frozen.

Kish burst out laughing. "Ha! The midget doesn't even know how to kiss back!" Pai rolled his eyes, pinching the ridge of his nose.

"Why's that girl attached to Taruto-Sama's face?" Moki asked confused.

"Don't watch Moki," Pai said covering his eyes.

"KAWAII!" Lei and Lian sang.

"Get a room!" Kanzou called to them.

Pudding pulled back grinning at the still frozen alien. "I'm a good kisser, ne?"

"N-no!" Taruto cried finally snapping out of his stunned state. "You're a horrible kisser!"

"You're a horrible liar." Pai said rolling his eyes.

"Sh-shut up and go kiss the Fishy-Mew or somthin'!" Tart cried blushing.

"Fishy-Mew?" Mint laughed. "Well, what do you have to say about that 'Fishy-Mew'?" She purred to Lettuce who was blushing again.

"Stop tormenting her," Ichigo snapped.

"Oh calm down and keep snuggling with your alien." Mint huffed.

"I do not wish for Mew Lettuce to be uncomfortable," Pai cut in.

"Kiiiiiiiiiiishhhhhhhh!" I looked up to find the air rippling again. Great.

And there he was in all his glory, Kompieto. He looked around confused. "Oh, Kompieto, there you are!" Kish cried.

"Aren't you going to go play with 'Tora-Chan?'" Pai asked raising an eyebrow.

Kompieto looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Crap…"

"Why exactly did you not think we would find out about Shugar's plans and your little trips to harass the humans?" Pai asked calmly.

"Wait a second! Shugar ordered us not to tell you guys and I don't want to be eaten alive by one of her pets or something!" Kompieto cried.

"We are aware," Pai said calmly. "Just relax for now."

Kompieto just blinked as if he didn't believe them. "Well? Aren't you here for something?" Kish asked slightly amused.

"Oh! Yeah, yeah! But that can wait, there's something I've gotta' do." He said suddenly getting a wicked grin. "OH TORA-CHAN!" He sang turning to grin down at me. "Your puffball is very annoying," he pulled Mura out of his pocket. She was in keychain form.

"Gimme'!" I cried standing.

"Uh-uh-uh Tora-Chan!" He said smugly. "I'll have to get something in return love!"

I snorted crossing my arms. "What do you want you pervy alien?"

"Don't be so mean chiisana tora!" He pouted at me playfully.

"Don't call me that! I'm not tiny or a tiger!" I growled.

I was very aware of everyone's amused gaze on me. God help me.

"But Tora-Chan, you are very tiny and I can PROVE you're a tiger." He replied swooping down closer. "I think we would both like that, ne?"

"NO!" I hissed.

He chuckled. "Don't be silly Tora-Chan! You MUST have liked it to have poofed into a tiger!"

"Hey!" Kanzou growled standing. "Leave her alone!"

Kompieto frowned. "Oi, you didn't tell me you have a boyfriend Tora-Chan…"

"B-boyfriend?" I wailed, my cat ears and tail popping out. "THAT'S MY BROTHER!"

His grin was back instantly. "Good! I thought I was going to have to fight over you Tora-Chan!" He swooped down snatching me from the ground.

"NYA!" I cried digging my nails into his arm that he had wrapped around my waist. He pulled me into his lap the same way he had before and nuzzled into the crook of my neck. I took a sharp breath and whacked him over the head. "D-don't DO that!"

"Aww, it's just like us Koneko-Chan!" Kish chuckled from below.

"Um, Kompieto, just don't drop her ok?" Ichigo called hesitantly.

He peered down at her for a moment then smiled. "Hai! Koneko-Sama!"

"Hey!" I wailed. "I'm being sexually harassed and all you say is 'don't drop her'?"

Ichigo smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "Mom!" Kanzou cried.

"Oi, chiisana tora, lets turn you back into a tiger." Kompieto whispered in my ear.

"NYA!" I scrambled to get his arms off of me but I couldn't.

He pressed his lips to mine softly and my stomach was full of butterflies. I almost wanted him to keep kissing me but I turned into a tiger before anything else could happen. He smiled down at me, his eyes glittering with amusement. "Awe! Your so cute Tora-Chan!" He picked me up carefully and held me to his chest.

"Whoa, she really did turn into a cat!" Anzu cried.


	9. Hoshi

**Chapter 9: Hoshi**

**First, I want to thank jenoker, hitachiintwinsfan989, and SillyStreamers for reviewing.**

**Now SillyStreamers,**

**My **

**Imagination**

**Is**

**Insane.**

**(Hopefully you would know that by now…)**

**Ok, this is where my imagination took me after you said that thing about future Shugo Chara and 'Sexy Scythes' (Don't ask other readers, me and SillyStreamers are a bit… insane). If any of you have ever seen or read Shugo Chara you might realize who Yuugami and Hoshi are… their last name is TSUKIYOMI! And what lovely female character has golden eyes? (Ikuto Tsukiyomi and Amu Hinamori)**

**This story… This story has brought me to a new level of nerdy-ness. Oh goodness… and we haven't even gotten to the parts with Seiyo and Yokai and the beloved DWMA (And their sexy scythes)…**

**My dear 'SillyStreamers' I would be honored if you granted me your help! (Her imagination is even wilder than my own… it's not good when we get together, things like Ooo And Aaa, Defeat, and this are born…)**

**Yes, chapter eleven is pretty fluffy.**

**But you'll just have to wait and find out if Limon is good or bad… UNLESS you grant me your magical perverse imagination as help. **

…**That is all…**

_**Nade Nade**_** = To pet, stroke, or pat someone's head (I think)**

**Ume's P.O.V.~**

"Nya~" I yawned stretching out on my bed and gently massaging my nails into my mattress. I blinked rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. The sun was just coming up so the light was beginning to pour through my window. I grumbled at it for awakening me from yet another nice dream of Hoshi Tsukiyomi, my best friends little brother. He may be a year younger but he certainly doesn't look it.

I got up and got dressed. I would have just gone downstairs in my pajamas but I'm pretty sure Kish spent the night and I didn't want to be in my pajamas if Kompieto showed up again 'looking' for him. I made sure I had my phone and my pendant then trotted down the stairs.

Kanzou was sprawled on the couch, fast asleep. His cat ears and tail were out and he was snoring softly. I rolled my eyes at the sight before going to the kitchen. I froze when I saw Ichigo standing in front of the coffee machine trying to start it while Kish had his arms wrapped firmly around her waist and was whispering silly things in her ear that made her blush and giggle.

I smiled to myself and turned to leave before they noticed me. "Ume? Is that you honey?"

"Huh? Oh, I was just leaving! You guys continue with… THAT." I said quickly.

Kish laughed releasing Ichigo to float in the center of the kitchen like he was sitting on the floor Indian-style. "Silly Tora-Chan," he smiled at me brightly.

Curse that stupid nickname.

"Kish," Ichigo growled. She gently shoved him out of her way so she could come over to me. "Don't call her that, she doesn't like it. Here Ume, can you go to the store and get these for me?" She placed a list in my hand smiling.

"Sure mom, I'll be back soon." I called over my shoulder. Thank god.

As sweet as it is for my mom to be in love again I still don't want to have to be stuck in a house with them flirting constantly. And Kish is a constant reminder of Kompieto. And Kompieto is a constant annoyance.

I shook him from my head and started down the street, taking in the world around me. It was nice out, not too hot, and not too cool, the sun was now shining brightly, the birds were singing, and best of all, there was no aliens.

I smiled to myself.

"Tora-Chan!" Strong arms wrapped around my waist and I was suddenly ripped away from the ground. I yelped in surprise.

"KOMPIETO!" I screeched, not caring if someone heard. "Put me DOWN!" I pushed at his chest angrily, wondering if I should bite him.

He laughed pulling me into his chest. My ears and tail popped out as soon as he snuggled into the crook of my neck. That seems to be his favorite place. "So feisty…" He chuckled huskily making me blush.

"P-put me down you pervy alien!" I yelped pulling away.

He smiled and gently pulled at my ear. "I like your ears Ume-Chan."

At least he's not calling me Tora-Chan. "Please put me down?" I asked giving him puppy eyes. I'm not one to beg but I don't see any other way. He doesn't listen to me when I order him and he ignores all my threats. He's not that smart.

"Nice try love but I won't fall for it," he chuckled pulling me flush against him and dipping his head to my ear. "I wish to protect you Ume, why can't you see I don't mean harm? I only want to play with my feisty little tiger, why can't you play along? Do you not find me as appealing as I find you?"

My face flushed and my heart skipped a beat. "K-Kompieto…" I murmured, unsure of what else to say.

"You'll have to get used to me ya' know, Kish is like my father so if he's here, I'm here." He breathed, his lips brushing my ear.

"If Kish is like your father and Ichigo is my mother, would that not make us brother and sister?" I replied in a soft voice.

"I said LIKE, not IS, so no. If I married you would that not make your father LIKE my own anyway?"

"M-MA-MARRIED!" I yelped tearing away from him. I started to fall back but Kompieto grabbed my arm and helped me stay balanced. "We are NOT getting married!" I informed him.

"Oh, but Tora-Chan, one day we WILL be married." He said firmly. He sounded so sure it made the butterflies act up again.

"Sh-shut up you big perv!" I yelped making him chuckle.

"Maybe you would calm down if I pet you, ne?" He asked cocking his head to the side in that adorable way of his. I blushed softly. Adorable? Kompieto's not adorable; he's a perverted teenage alien. He gently stroked my head before I could respond. "Nade nade," he chuckled.

I growled at him pushing his hand away. "Don't touch me Kompieto."

"Kom-pie-to-Kun, U-me-Chan." He corrected tapping my nose each time. "We are friends, ne?"

"Acquaintances, Kompieto-SAN." I growled.

He only chuckled. "So feisty…"

I growled. "Put me down! I have more important things to be doing than entertaining you!"

Suddenly my phone started ringing. Kompieto jolted suddenly making me cling to his shirt so I wouldn't fall. "What the heck?" He looked around confused.

I giggled at how cute he looked making him look at me. There he goes cocking his head to the side again. "Oh calm down you big oaf!" I giggled pulling my phone from my pocket. "Now be quiet for a minute or I'll tear your eyes out." I ordered.

I scanned over the caller id. Yuugami Tsukiyomi, my best friend. "Moshi moshi?" I said into the phone.

"Hey, Ume-chan, do you want to go somewhere?" Yuugami asked. "Inari, Hoshi, and me are gonna go to the mall then go see a movie or something."

I frowned. My two best friends and Hoshi, the cutest boy alive, all together. I wanted to say yes but I glanced at the paper in my hand and the puzzled alien watching me and frowned.

"Sorry Yuu-Chan," I sighed giving Kompieto a dirty look. He frowned slightly. "I'm busy today."

"Awe! Come on Ume! I'll be moving away in less than a week remember?" Yuugami begged. My eyes widened.

I had totally forgotten that my best friend was moving away with all of this alien business. What a crappy friend I am. I had to get the shopping done but that isn't that big of a deal, I can do that real fast.

"Ok, I'll meet you guys in the park at noon, is that good?" I asked.

"Thanks Ume-Chan! You're the best!" Yuugami replied. "Bai Bai!" With that she hung up.

I sighed stuffing my phone back in my pocket. "Listen Kompieto, I really need you to leave me alone today. Is that ok?" I asked. "You can bug me as much as you want tomorrow. Just give me today."

He gave me a small smile then wrapped an arm around me, sliding it up to my neck. He pulled me closer, pressing his lips to my own softly. My heart soared.

But I turned into a tiger before I could actually do anything. "Don't worry Ume, I'll leave you be. But if Shugar shows up so will I." He said softly, floating down to land on the sidewalk. He kissed my nose and I was back in my human form. "I will protect you." He told me, setting me gently on the ground. Then he disappeared.

I lifted a hand and placed it over my heart. How can he have such an effect on me?

~Later~

I rushed into the house, groceries in hand. "I got them!" I called to my mom.

"Thank you!" She called back.

I quickly put them away then rushed up the stairs to my room making sure to lock the door. "Something cute, something cute…" I murmured digging through my closet.

This may be the last time I see Hoshi before him and Yuugami leave. I have to look super cute.

I finally gave up and just wore some normal clothes. Skinny jeans, tanktop, hoodie, converse. Done.

"I'm going to see Yuugami-Chan and Inari-Chan!" I called to my mother before running out the door.

I got to the park to find Yuugami and Hoshi waiting for me. "Hey Ume!" Hoshi cried grinning. So cute…

Hoshi is tall for his age, he's only fourteen, a year younger than me but still taller. Of course. He has dark messy hair tinted a slight blue color, he has the prettiest blue eyes I've ever seen, he's pale, and ALWAYS smiling.

"Hey Hoshi, hey Yuu-Chan!" I called running up to them.

Yuugami smiled at me, her golden eyes sparkling. "Ume! I'm so happy you could come!"

Yuugami is very pretty. She has dark hair that goes a little past her shoulders that is tinted a slight purple color, she's tall like her brother, but has golden eyes. She says she got it from her mom which makes sense because her mom has pretty golden eyes too.

"Wait for me!" Inari cried running up, her long brown hair trailing behind her. She skidded to a stop in front of us breathing heavily.

Yuugumi laughed. "Calm down Inari! We wouldn't leave without you!"

"You better not," Inari huffed. "Lets go!"

~At The Mall~

We walked through the mall laughing and talking, stopping occasionally to peer into a shop or two or to go inside one. I was having so much fun I totally forgot about Kompieto and the other aliens.

"Woah! Look at THAT!" Hoshi cried grabbing ahold of Yuugami's sleeve.

"Eh? What is it Hoshi?" Yuugami asked in a bored tone.

Hoshi only pointed at a nearby shop with a bunch of t.v.s in it's window. I almost died when I saw me and the other Mews fighting a Chimera being shown.

"It seems we may have another alien threat," a newsman announced. "But the good news is we have a new group of Tokyo Mew Mew to help."

"How kawaii!" Inari cried peering at the screen. "Ooh, look at that cute one!" She said pointing to Kanzou.

I had to swallow down the bile that suddenly rose in my mouth.

"He is NOT cute," someone said firmly. "He is." A hand reached past me to point at Takehiko.

I looked back surprised. "A-Anzu-Chan?" I cried.

"Huh? Ume!" She smiled. "Hey!"

"Hey Anzu!"

I could feel my friends curious gaze's on my back but they said nothing. This is awkward.

"That brother of yours isn't here is he?" Anzu asked putting her hands on her hips.

"No," I giggled. "But I'm sure he would love to know you asked about him."

She snorted. "And I'm sure Kompieto would love to know you've been talking to me about him."

"Oh, playing dirty are we?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Why would I do that _Tora-Chan_…" She smirked at the thick blush that spread across my cheeks. "Oh calm down, I'm only kidding. But while we're on the subject how much has he harassed you today?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm just lucky he didn't follow me here."

Anzu laughed. "Hey, at least he's hot."

"Anzu!" I yelped, my blush growing.

"Bye Ume! Don't be too mean to your boyfriend, kay?" She called over her shoulder as she walked away.

"Okay, who was she?" Yuugami demanded putting her hands on her hips and raising an eyebrow.

"Her mom was a friend of my mom's when they were younger, Kanzou has a crush on her, she's kinda' a friend I guess." I shrugged. "We tease each other, it's not that big of a deal."

"Ok, so who's this boyfriend of yours?" Inari asked, her dark eyes sparkling. "Kompieto right?"

My face flushed. "He's not my boyfriend!" I yelped. "He's my mom's boyfriend's perverted student!"

"Ooh, your mom gotta boyfriend?" Inari cried. "You need to tell me these things Ume-Chan!"

I sighed. "Lets just go ok?"


	10. Limon And Qkumber

**Chapter 10: Limon and Qkumber**

**XD Yay! Chappie 10! This chapter's a bit more important, some things are said that are a little, uh, how should I put it? Foreshadowing? Yes! Foreshadowing! XD Big words! **

**Shugar's plans are going to just get eviler and eviler… MWA HA HA! I have such a twisted mind…**

**jenoker,**

**Anzu is Mint's daughter. There's way too many characters but most of them aren't important. Anzu isn't really a big character but she is kind of important… Yuugami and Hoshi will be more important later on. And yes Shugo Chara will be mixed in. But don't worry, I wont give anything big about the actual series away and I wont make it so you HAVE to have watched it to have a clue whats going on… Well, I'll try o.O My nerdy-ness kinda went wild…**

**SillyStreamers,**

**No you were not going on about Ichigo (surprisingly) you were going on about Tsubaki from Soul Eater. DWMA is Death Weapon Meister Academy, from Soul Eater. Remember….? And yes, we will provide the good people with some Succubi and Vampires CX**

**Ume's P.O.V.~**

I sighed pulling a piece of paki from my bag. It had been a very fun day but now I was ready to go right to bed. The sun had slipped away and the moon had taken it's place. I stuck the paki in my mouth and pulled out my phone. Kanzou had texted me about a million times asking where I was and if I was ok. He's so over protective.

'im fine' I texted back. 'I was out w/ YuuChan.'

'oh' was all he said. He knew Yuugami and Hoshi too, we had been friends with them for a long time.

I stuffed my phone back in my pocket and pulled my paki out of my mouth. I sighed running a hand through my hair. Everythings changing.

I'm no longer human.

Yuugami is moving.

My mom has a new ALIEN boyfriend.

Earth is being attacked.

I have new friends to deal with.

New BOYS to deal with…

"Why does it have to be so hard?" I murmured looking up at the moon and the distant stars. Somewhere out there there was a whole different planet. Full of living, breathing, beings with pointy ears, cat eyes, and fangs. "I wonder what it's like…"

"What what's like?"

I spun around to see Kake floating above me. I reached for my pendant but he held up his hands. "I am not here to fight Mew Plum. I am aware Kisshu is residing in your home and that you are aware that Shugar is acting on her own accord, correct?"

I looked him over cautiously. "Yes."

He nodded lowering his hands. "Have you seen Pai then?"

"No, only Kish and Kompieto." I replied stiffly.

He nodded. "I see, I am sorry for disrupting you. Oh, and its quite nice, our planet." He smiled slightly before teleporting away.

I relaxed slightly. "I guess he's good too…"

I turned and continued walking. The sounds of the city were soothing in a way. I released a long breath closing my eyes.

Suddenly I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders. My eyes flew open to be met with a set of miss matched eyes, one bright orange the other a bright blue. "Tsk, tsk, someone so small does not deserve my Kommy-Kun's affection…" She pulled back, smiling in this creepy way.

This alien was very scary looking, even more than Shugar and her ugly scowls. She had this twisted smile and a dangerous gleam in her strange eyes. A long scar started at the corner of her left eye and ended close to the corner of her mouth, her left ear was missing, and at closer examination I realized scars were all over her body. She had short, pixie cut, coral pink hair, and wore an old, baggy, grey tank top and ripped up brown shorts.

"Wh-who are you?" I took a step back, more than a little creeped out by this new alien. She looked a few years older than me.

She smiled bigger, cocking her head to the side. What's with these aliens and their head movements, seriously? "Why, I'm your death…" She laughed. "Don't worry, we'll have LOTS of fun first…" She raised a hand and a large golden machete appeared there.

I pulled out my pendant but she knocked it from my hands. I took a step back from the still grinning girl. She was smiling but… I could see the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "Who are you?" I demanded angrily.

"Limon, Kommy-Kun's true love, your killer, a warrior, a Cyniclon, do you wish to know more or is that enough?" She asked. That smile never left her face.

"Limon, when you say Kommy-Kun who do you mean?" I asked cautiously. I had a feeling I already knew but… I didn't want it to be him…

"Why Kompieto of course!"

"Then you should know there's nothing going on between Kompieto and me, I don't stand in your way of getting to him." I said trying to sound calm.

"Oh but you do, even if you didn't that wouldn't change your fate. You are human, you possess many things that belong to ME. Me and my people." She said taking a step closer. "Enough with this chit-chat, lets play!"

There was a long moment where nothing happened, neither of us said a word or moved a muscle. I began to wonder if she was going to actually do something or if she was waiting for me. Then she lunged forward.

I jumped out of the way, snatching my pendant from the ground in the process. "Mew Mew Plum, METO-MORPHO-SIS!" I cried. "Plum Sword!"

Limon giggled. "Cool! I wanna outfit like that! Where'd ya' get it?"

I glared at her shifting uncomfortably. What is WRONG with this girl! Is she insane? "Are you working with Shugar?" I demanded.

"Shugar? Oh! I almost forgot!" She cried. "Thanks for reminding me!"

Crap. What have I done now?

"Here Kitty-Kitty!" She lunged forward again, tackling me to the ground. Why do they all have to be bigger than me?

Suddenly everything went black and I felt like I was floating, like I was a balloon. And then weight rushed back to me and I found myself in a new room with Limon still on top of me.

We were in a large bedroom decorated with many beautiful and expensive things. I felt like she just transported us back in time to a castle in England.

"Oh, there you are." I heard Shugar call, obviously bored. I looked around franticly but could not see her.

Limon hopped off of me and I scrambled to my feet, gripping my sword and scanning over the room properly. Shugar lay across one of the large canopy beds, propped up on an elbow watching us lazily. On the edge of the bed sat a little girl, maybe a year or two younger than me but still taller.

She had dark eyes that watched me blankly. Her silver hair fell in perfect ringlets down her back. She wore a small black dress with poofy sleeves and tight black shorts underneath. Around her neck, ankles, and wrists were large silver bracelets that almost looked like they needed chains attached to them.

"It took you long enough…" She said softly.

"Hush Qkumber," Shugar snapped leaping off of the bed gracefully. "Now, Mew Plum, you have caused enough trouble. Limon, do with her whatever you wish."

A horrible grin spread across Limon's face and she got a distant look in her eyes like she was imagining all the horrible things she could do.

Oh crap.

I will NOT die tonight.

"Ribbon Plum SHOCKER!" I cried and bright purple lightning rushed from my sword, hitting Limon. I took the chance I had and raced towards the door on the other side of the room.

"NO!" I was tackled once again but it was by Qkumber this time. I struggled to turn onto my back and was able to block her mace from coming down on my head with my sword. "You will…" She grunted pushing down as hard as she could. Thank god she's my size. "DIE!" She hissed.

"No, she will not."

We all looked to the doorway shocked. A beautiful woman stood there, her dark black hair just reaching the floor and her long red and gold ball gown trailing behind her. Her beautiful face was twisted with anger, her dark eyes burning with an anger that did not match her icey cold voice. She looked like Pai in a weird way.

"Ie-Ieclair!" Shugar gasped from where she sat, leaning over the knocked out Limon.

"Shugar, I am VERY disappointed in you. You know this is…" Ieclair scowled in a very Shugar-like manner. "If anyone else did HALF of what you've done they'd be DEAD."

"B-but Momma!" Shugar whimpered.

"No." Ieclair growled. "Going to Earth without permission, attacking innocents, turning on your own, ignoring my orders, releasing two criminals. That's five death sentences alone. Princess or not."

"Momma! I-I just wanted to show you-"

"Stop." She said coldly. "Qkumber Sabi, you could also receive a death sentence. And Limon Mirane…" Her eyes drifted over to the steaming body Shugar was still hunched over. "Limon is a danger to everyone around her… Now get off of her or I'll kill you myself." Ieclair ordered Qkumber who quickly complied.

I scrambled to my feet still gripping the hilt of my sword so tight my knuckles were white. I watched Qkumber, Limon, and Shugar warily and they glared right back at me, well, Qkumber and Shugar did.

"Come child, they will not hurt you while I am present." Ieclair said calmly.

I turned to find her beckoning me towards her. She deffinately had a way about her that made you want to listen to her. I cautiously walked towards her and she stepped back so I could exit the room. I was careful not to step on her dress as I passed. She closed the door behind me carefully then turned to me.

A slight smile curved her lips. "Relax child, are you hurt in any way?"

I rolled my shoulders frowning. "I'm a little sore but that's nothing I can't handle miss."

"I can not transport you to your planet but I can transport you to Kisshu's home. From what I understand Kompieto has taken a liking to you and I'm sure he would gladly take you home." She said smirking.

I blushed furiously. I guess I don't have much of a choice. "Yes, that would be fine, thank you."

She laughed and I was surprised to find that it was a beautiful noise, not cruel or cold. "He's a handful but his heart is in the right place. Do not be too cruel to the boy. Come," she turned and began walking down the beautiful halls. It seems red and gold are the theme of this place.

"Uh, miss?" I said hesitantly.

"I'm not sure of your customs but you may simply call me Ieclair." She said calmly. "What is it you desire to know?"

"Uh… Limon, what exactly…" I bit my lip unsure of what to say. I didn't want to cross any boundaries.

"Limon is not sane." Ieclair said calmly. "I'm not sure how your planet works but here when a person is not in their right mind to the extent they are a danger to themselves and others they have to go to a place where they can be looked after properly. Shugar got Limon out of that place."

"Oh…" I said softly. "They have places like that on our planet… And Qkumber?"

"A troublemaker." Ieclair said calmly. She stopped in front of a large set of golden doors. "Wait here." She teleported away and reappeared a moment later. "Here." She placed a small yellow pill in my palm. "For your pain."

"Thank you," I said swallowing it quickly.

"Take my hand, I will teleport us to Kisshu's home." She held out a clawed hand gracefully. I placed my own in hers carefully. The world went black again but it wasn't as sudden as before. I felt like I was floating but was quickly brought back down.

We were now standing in a small living room. It was dark, the only light was the T.V. against the far wall. I peeked over the couch to find Kompieto sprawled across it fast asleep, Surup sitting in the floor leaning against the couch also asleep, and Moki curled up in her lap.

"If I leave now will you be ok?" Ieclair asked calmly.

"Oh, uh, yes. Thank you for bringing me here." I said quickly.

She smiled kindly, the T.V. casting strange shadows across her face. "Good luck, Mew Plum." The air around her rippled and she disappeared quickly.


	11. Sleepover

**Chapter 11: Sleepover **

**Kinda fluffy, not too important… oh well…**

**The next chapter is much more important and longer. Enjoy! Please review!**

**Ume's P.O.V.~**

I released a deep breath and de-transformed. I shoved my pendant back in my pocket and tiptoed around the couch. "Kom-pie-toooo…" I whispered poking his cheek.

"Ehh…" He swatted at my hand twisting his face away. "Gow away Mwoki…"

I giggled covering my mouth. So cute! "Kompieto, if you don't wake up you will miss the chance to sexually harass me… You wouldn't want that now would you?"

He rubbed his eyes warily. "Wah? Who…" He pulled his hands away to squint at me. He blinked then pinched his arm, then reached up to poke my nose. "T-Tora!" He hissed, scrambling to sit up. "Wa- how… Is this REAL?"

I rolled my eyes. "Shugar kidnapped me and Ieclair saved me then brought me here. You're supposed to take me home Kompieto." I informed him.

"But I just got you here…" He whined. "Can't I at least keep you for the night?"

My face flushed. "No! My mom will be worried sick!"

He kept his eyes on me as he pulled a phone from his pocket and typed in a number before lifting it to his ear. "Oi Kish?" He paused for a moment. "Yeah, she's ok. Shugar caught her apearently but Ieclair saved her." Another pause. "She's gonna' stay here for the night." He flashed me a wicked smile. "Yes… she's fine with it…" I clenched my fists throwing myself at him. "Bye bye Kish!" He said quickly.

I grabbed at the phone but he only used it as a chance to snake his free arm around my waist. "Kompieto!" I growled.

"Hush Ume, you'll wake Moki. You don't want to make him grumpy." He stood, holding me so I was flush against him and I couldn't wiggle free. If only I was a little taller. "Come on, it's time for bed." He chuckled, noticing my pathetic struggles.

"Where are you taking me?" I hissed as he carried me down a dark hallway. "Put me down!"

"Our room love," he murmured in my ear. "You'll be sleeping with ME tonight…" He pulled me up a little more and buried his face in the crook of my neck. My heart went wild.

Poof!

Once again I was a tiger.

Kompieto held me up puzzled. "Heh, I didn't kiss you though… Oh well," he sighed rubbing his cheek against my back. "Your so soft Tora-Chan…"

I hissed angrily. I'm on an alien planet in the form of a cat in the possession of a perverse teenage alien. I don't see how this can get any worse… Oh, I almost forgot that he's going to be keeping me in his room… I guess it did get worse.

He carried me into a small dark room with a bed against the wall that was messy and looked way too small for two people, a messy desk with a computer on it, and a dresser in the corner.

"Sorry it's messy Tora-Chan," he murmured closing the door and placing me gently on the floor.

"NYA!" I wailed wishing I could say 'Don't set me on the floor! Turn me back! Turn me back!'

"One second Tora-Chan," he said straightening his sheets. "Oi, meow twice if you want to sleep in your human form, once if you want to stay how you are."

"Nya! Nya!" I cried quickly.

"Ok, ok, I don't know how you Mew Mews think…" He picked me up gently and kissed my nose.

There was another 'poof' and I was human once again. "Kompieto, do NOT do that again!" I whined.

"I'm sorry love, I really am! Here," he sat me carefully on the edge of the bed. "Do you need anything?"

"No…" I sighed. "I just want to get some sleep…"

"Tora, I'm going to sleep with you tonight ok?" He asked hesitantly.

"Why?" I growled, glaring at him.

"Just in case Ume…" He mumbled looking down. "I don't want Shugar to show up looking for you and… it's not like I would mind being close to you…" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

I sighed rubbing my forehead. "If you pull ANYTHING… and I mean ANYTHING, kissing, touching innapro-"

"Only in my dreams Tora-Chan." He said quickly.

"Ehh," I looked up at him shocked. "Your saying you'll dream about that stuff?"

He grinned down at me slyly. "You are a dream come true…"

"Pervert!" I growled pushing him away.

"Come on Tora-Chan, scoot over." He chuckled, his eyes sparkling with delight.

I rolled my eyes moving to the side against the wall. He slid into the bed beside me, making sure to give me plenty of space. I slid under the covers hesitantly.

"I won't bother you Ume," he said firmly. "I promise not to…"

I glanced at him to find him gazing up at the ceiling, frowning. I hadn't meant to hurt his feelings… What am I THINKING?

Why do I suddenly think I should be nicer to this pervert? Why do his eyes look so pretty in the dark…? Oh. Crap.

Ichigo was right.

I'm getting a crush on this pervert just like how she got one on Kish! God help me! I'm doomed!

Think happy thoughts Ume… Hoshi… Hoshi confessing to you…. Hoshi and you going on a date… Hoshi and you getting married…

"Uh, Tora-Chan?" I glanced over at Kompieto to find him gazing at me with those glowing yellow eyes. "Are… Are you really mad?" He asked.

He thinks I'm mad? I smiled slightly. "Nah, I can deal with you Kompieto…"

He smiled back at me. "Good, I have a feeling your gonna change your mind later though…"

I rolled my eyes looking back up at the ceiling. It was silent for a moment. But it was comfortable. Until Limon popped back into my head.

"Hey, Kompieto… what does the name 'Kommy-Kun' mean to you?" I asked.

He immediately stiffened. "Where did you hear that?" I looked at him surprised by how angry he sounded.

"Limon, a girl Shugar sent to get me, called you that." I explained softly.

He sat up in a flash. "She sent LIMON to get you? What did she do to you? Are you ok?" He demanded grabbing my shoulders roughly.

"Ow!" I yelped. "Kompieto! Let go!"

"What did that psychopath do to you?" He growled.

"She attacked me but I was able to beat her and then Ieclair showed up! Calm down!" I cried shoving him away. Finally he released me.

"Listen, she's not right. She's… she's ruthless, evil, psychotic, if she EVER comes near you again…" His eyes glowed a little brighter and he clenched his fists.

"Kompieto…" I sat up and put a hand on his shoulder. It was hard to ignore the butterflies in my stomach. "Don't worry, I can take care of myself."

He was quiet for a moment then his golden eyes met mine for a moment. I wanted to look away but it was like I was under a trance. I couldn't bring myself to look away. "Ume…" He gently brushed my hair from my face. My stomach flew to my throat. "If you'll let me… if you… _want_ me… I'll always be here to protect you…"

My face flushed. What does he mean? Why does he want to protect me all the time? "K-Kompieto…" I murmured. "You don't have to do that…" I said carefully.

He smiled and my heart nearly melted. "You're special to me, I want to do it."

My heart started beating fast again and I had to take deep breaths to calm down. The last thing I need is to change back into a cat. Not at a time like this. I felt like I needed to say something to him but… I didn't know what. My mind was blank.

I quickly pecked him on the cheek, blushing like mad. That should be good enough.

Kompieto blinked then a smug smile spread across his face. He chuckled softly. "Your silly Tora-Chan…"

My face flushed darker. "Oh shut up!" I hissed to hide it. "I'm going to sleep, don't bother me!" I climbed under the covers, huddling against the wall so I was as far away from Kompieto as I could get.

He sighed. "Goodnight to you too… Ume-Chan…"

~The Next Morning~

"Mmm…" I opened my eyes slowly. The bed beneath me was firmer than usual and abnormally warm, the room was much too dark for it to be morning, and I was very aware of the arm wrapped around my waist and the other wrapped around my shoulders along with the firm, half-bare, chest I was pressed against.

My eyes widened. This is not my room! Where… Oh… how could I forget? I'm stuck with Kompieto.

Everything that happened last night came flooding back to me giving me a killer headache. I tried to slip from Kompieto's grasp but was quickly pulled even closer. I blushed furiously and felt me cat ears and tail spring forth from their hiding places.

I felt very tiny in his arms. I hate feeling tiny. Hate.

"Nnn…" Kompieto nuzzled the top of my head, brushing my cat ears. Embarrassment, poof, tiger Ume.

I hissed, my fur standing on end. Of course! This just HAD to happen! Kompieto hugged me a little TOO tight and I was too pissed to think before I chomped down on his nearby finger.

He yelped falling off of the bed and in the process I was dragged down with him. Of course. I landed on his stomach and had to dig my claws into his shirt to keep from sliding lower as he sat up, rubbing his head and cursing.

"Tora-Chan!" He whined pulling me from his shirt. "Huh? How'd ya' turn back into a tiger? Been kissing me while I was asleep?" He smirked.

"NYA!" I yelped wanting to say 'That was your dream you idiot!'

"Don't worry doll, I am focused on protecting you but I can certainly deal with kissing…" He smirked.

I hissed at him. 'Stupid perverted alien boy…'

"I'm only playing with you Tora-Chan," he chuckled pulling me to his chest. "I'll change you back and take you home…" He gently kissed my nose then pulled back as I poofed back into my normal form. He smiled down at me, not releasing me from his grasp. "Your cute as a human, cute as a Mew, and cute as a cat."

I crossed my arms and pouted stubbornly. "Just take me home will you?" I grumbled.

"Hai, Tora-Chan!"

He teleported us and in the blink of an eye I found us sitting on my bed in my room. How am I supposed to feel knowing how easy it is for him to get in my house? Can he just sneak in while I'm asleep?

"Here you go doll…" He slid me out of his lap and onto my bed. "I better leave, I'm not sure Kish will like me bothering you too much…" He smiled. "Bye bye Tora-Chan." He said cheerfully and disappeared.


	12. The Plans

**Chapter 12: The Plans**

**I tried to make this chappie longer so… yeah…**

**Ok, this story is becoming pretty long… I don't have everything plotted out but if my estimates are correct it should be around 20 to 30 chapters at least. Maybe even 40…Maybe…**

**This chapter is really important. Really important. Lots of Soul Eater stuff in this chapter…**

**We're nearing the beginning of Shugar's first evil plan. You should be able to figure out what she **_**wants**_** to do first, Pai does say it. But he doesn't say **_**how**_**… MWA HA HA! **

**Once you guys know what her plans really are you'll have to tell me if you think they're original or not. The first one might not be so original but the next few are if you ask me…**

**I'm not sure how I came up with Limon. She's strange and it worries me that I came up with such a disturbing character… But I needed some twisted characters to help Shugar, so, I'm glad I was able to… Better stop watching Snapped.**

**Ume's P.O.V.~**

"If he laid one hand on you I swear-"

"Kanzou!" I cried, blushing horribly. Ichigo shifted uncomfortably in her seat at the kitchen table and Kish just continued laughing from his spot floating beside her. "Kompieto may be a pervert but he kept his hands to himself ok?"

"He better have…" You could practicaly see the fire in his eyes. He's way too overprotective…

"Listen," I sighed. "Ryou wants us at the café, I don't have anymore time to let you bombard me with all of these threats and questions…"

"All of us?" Ichigo asked, frowning slightly.

"All of us." I said firmly. "That means you and Kish have to come too."

"Awe!" Kish whined. "I don't wanna' see blondie!"

"What is with you guys and calling Ryou 'Blondie'?" I mumbled.

Ichigo sighed. "Come on honey, lets go." She ushered me out of the kitchen with Kish and Kanzou following close behind.

~At The Café~

We entered the strange cupcake-like room to find everyone else already there sitting around some tables that had been messily pushed together. Banira, Lei, and Lian were giggling and playing with Moki's hair and strange clothes, Pudding was latched onto a very grumpy Tart, Zakuro and Keiichiro were chatting away, Ichiro was flirting openly with Aiana who was blushing while a miffed Kake watched, Takehiko was smiling and talking to Anzu who would just giggle and blush, Pai and Lettuce were talking and Mint would cut in to tease Lettuce every once and a while, and Hinata and Ryou just sat glaring at the walls.

"Uh, hey guys." I said uncertainly as I pulled up a chair to sit beside Anzu.

"Oh, hey Ume! Where's your boyfriend?" Anzu taunted smirking.

"Right here of course!" The air rippled and Kompieto made his second appearance of the day.

I groaned rolling my eyes. Of course.

"I'll be keeping an eye on you…" Kanzou growled at Kompieto.

Kompieto did his best to look innocent. "Little old me? Why what ever for?"

Kanzou growled clenching his fists. "Kanzou, why don't you flirt with Anzu some?" I sighed.

That perked him up. "What a lovely idea! Don't you agree Anzu-Chi?"

"Gah! Why'd you have to do that?" She wailed.

I shrugged. "Just payback for bringing Kompieto up in front of my friends…" I explained, referring to what she had said in front of my best friend Yuugami and my crush Hoshi.

She moaned. "What ever…"

"We don't have time for anymore chit-chat," Ryou said standing. "Pai, please tell them what you've told us."

Pai took a deep breath also standing from his seat. "It seems that Shugar has been doing some homework on Earth… You see not only is she a person of power on our planet and has a fortune but she also has one of the most… devious mind I know of. She is my sister's daughter and I have taught her well. She has… a very, very, good plan. Along with a few backup plans."

"And you know what they are?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Surup has shared with us what she knows." Pai replied. "It seems that Shugar is going to get rid of the Tokyo Mew Mew then attempt to bring back Deep Blue and…" He frowned. "She plans on making an army and continuing to America where a supposed 'god' is at. We aren't a hundred percent sure what this means though…"

"But Deep Blue is dead." Ichigo said, furrowing her brows. "I was the one who killed him so I should know."

"Exactly, we aren't sure what she expects to do but we believe it involves Masaya." Pai explained.

"I currently have the computer tracking down his location." Ryou added quickly. "Perhaps we can get to him before Shugar does."

"And her army, would it be made up of your people?" I asked.

Pai frowned. "No, we are not sure exactly what she plans on doing to create this army. Surup said something about monsters…"

"Monsters? There's no such thing as monsters." Mint snorted before taking another sip of her tea.

"I find that some of our animals are very similar to the things you refer to as 'monsters'." Pai explained. "Perhaps that is what she meant, but we can't be sure."

"Do you have any specifics about her plans?" Zakuro asked calmly. "Like dates and locations?"

"We have a few, Death City, Nevada, a strange forest towards the southern end of Japan, other than that nothing." Pai sighed. "Surup seems to be the only one who she confided in but she didn't tell her much. She is now working with two girls named Limon and Qkumber, they are well known on our planet. Limon is… she was a serial killer, I think that's what you call it. She's been locked up for a while now and…" He scowled. "She…" He shook his head.

Everyone shifted uncomfortably, waiting for him to continue. I glanced at Kompieto to see him rigid and scowling. What has this girl done?

"Kompieto, take the younger children outside." Kish ordered.

Kompieto gritted his teeth but quickly complied. Soon the only people in the room were Pai, Ichigo, Kish, Pudding, Tart, Mint, Lettuce, Ryou, Ichiro, Takehiko, Kanzou, Anzu, Aina, Kake, and me. And we were all watching Pai intensely.

"Limon is twisted." Pai said firmly. "She killed Kompieto's mother and…" He shook his head. "She seems to have some sort of…"

"She has a crush on him." I said firmly crossing my arms. "Is that what your trying to say?"

He frowned looking up at me. "Ieclair informed me that you have met Limon."

"Yes, and she has a thing for Kompieto. Some sort of sick obsession I'm guessing?" For some reason I suddenly felt enraged. Is it because she killed his mom? But why should I care?

"Exactly, is it really that obvious?"

"Yes." I said firmly. "Very."

"Yes, Limon is quite disturbed. She has been locked up for many years now and from what I understand purposefully harms herself every chance she gets. I do not understand how her mind works and I hope I never do." He sighed. "

"So Shugar has a crazy emo chick that just so happens to be obsessed with Kompieto working with her?" Kanzou asked. "And I thought this situation couldn't get any more complicated…"

"What about Qkumber?" I asked Pai, ignoring Kanzou.

He frowned. "Shugar is the most devious being I have met, Limon is the most demented, and Qkumber is the most intelligent. She is only fourteen and her intelligence is almost equal to my own. But she has rejected society. A year or two ago she robbed one of the most powerful people on our planet and she almost wasn't captured. If she had been a little older, a little stronger, she would have. And that is a great feat."

"So a killer, a thief, and a princess?" Mint snorted. "Well… this is interesting…" She took another sip of her tea. "We have to defeat them before they get to Masaya, correct?"

"Yes, the sooner the better." Pai replied.

"I'll go check the computer." Ryou stood and went downstairs.

"Do we just kill them?" I demanded.

"That would be the most efficient way of handling the situation. If we capture them they will just be killed anyway." He sighed.

"What if we went to America first too?" Kanzou piped up. "And got that god to help us or whatever."

"No, we shouldn't drag anyone else into this if we can avoid it." Ichiro murmured.

"Seiyo," Ryou announced reentering the room. "Masaya Aoyama is now in Seiyo, he's a kendo teacher at Seiyo Academy and lives nearby." (BTW Seiyo Academy is the school from Shugo Chara)

"Ok, so we just go tell the filthy old man he's in danger?" Kanzou grumbled crossing his arms.

"Kanzou," Ichigo growled threateningly.

"No, we can't be sure how he will respond." Ryou replied. "We need to focus on defeating Shugar before assuming she'll be able to get as far as to get to Masaya."

"She will probably use Chimera Animas as a distraction then take you out while she has the chance." Kake said calmly. "It is a reasonable assumption."

"Yes, so we'll need to know the best ways to kill the Chimera Animas." Ryou looked to Pai expectantly.

"The purer and the stronger the energy the more effective." Pai explained. "Or the best weapons…" He raised a hand and a gun materialized in it. It was a small silver gun that looked like it came right out of StarTrek. "Here, this should cause a good amount of damage." He handed Ryou the gun.

"Thank you," Ryou smiled slightly but I thought it looked more like a smirk. "Ichiro, you should handle this." He handed the gun to a very nervous looking Ichiro.

"O-ok…" He mumbled.

"And we simply kill the girls? I thought Shugar was important in your society." Ryou asked looking back to Pai.

"That she is but that does not mean we will allow her to break the law." Pai said coldly.

Ryou nodded. "Yes, I understand. Now, everyone I would like to talk to your mothers alone for a moment. You may stay up here while we go downstairs. Keiichiro, will you get them something to eat?"

Keiichiro smiled and quickly went to the kitchen. Our moms and the aliens all followed Ryou down to the basement. I frowned.

What is he telling him that we can't know?

"I'm gonna' go check on the others." I murmured to my friends before going to the front door.

I opened the door a crack and stuck my head out. I smiled at what I saw.

"Kompietoooo! Hold still!" Banira whined braiding his hair that was long enough. He was sitting on the door step with her kneeling beside him.

"Kompieto! Hinata and Moki are fighting again!" Lei and Lian whined in sync, pointing to Moki and Hinata who where rolling around on the sidewalk.

"Moki…" Kompieto grumbled and moved to stand from his seat but Banira held him in place, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Banira-Chan I gotta' stop them." He told her.

"Uh-uh," she replied. "Not until your hairs done Nii-Chan!" I covered my mouth to hold back a giggle.

"But Usagi-Chan-" Kompieto objected but was quickly cut off.

"Nope!" She released his neck to go back to braiding his hair.

"Ow!" Hinata whined. "Stop pulling my hair!"

"Lego' a' my ear!" Moki snapped back.

I slipped out of the café soundlessly. But Banira heard the door slip closed and looked up at me, smiling brightly. I put my finger to my lips to tell her to be quiet then shooed her off. She nodded quickly then skipped away. "Hinataaaa! Stop fighting!"

Kompieto sat up surprised. Silly boy. I tiptoed up behind him kneeling down and slipped my arms around his neck. He stiffened looking up at me shocked. "Your hair looks nice." I giggled as his cheeks flushed.

He reached up to free his hair quickly. "Eh," he laughed nervously. "Usagi-Chan likes to play with hair."

I smiled standing. "I know." I felt bad for Kompieto. If I had known about his mother I wouldn't have been quiet so cruel to him. He still deserves it for being such a perv.

"Your being… _nicer_, Tora-Chan…" He said hesitantly.

I frowned down at him. "What gave you that stupid idea?"

His confused frown turned into a big grin instantly. "That's my feisty tiger!" He grabbed my waist and dragged me down.

I yelped slapping at his hands. "What in god's name are you-"

His lips silenced me. My eyes widened but I didn't turn into a cat, well, until a chorus of "Kawaii!" rang out from behind me.

Kompieto laughed holding me out infront of him. "Silly Tora-Chan…"

I hissed wanting to say some very inappropriate things to the stupid alien. But I sadly couldn't express my feelings while in cat form… or CAN I? I chomped down on his hand.

"Ow, ow, ow!" He yelped gently putting me on the ground. "Mean Tora!"

"Why do you people keep connecting faces?" Moki cocked his head to the side puzzled.

"Nii-Chan and Nee-Chan kissed!" Lei and Lian cried.

"Kawaii!" Banira giggled.

"Gross!" Hinata whined. "Why'd she turn into a cat anyway?"

Kompieto chuckled picking me up once more. "That means she liked it…"

"NYA!" I wailed but was ignored.

Kompieto carried me into the café grinning from ear to ear with the little ones hot on his tail.

"Heh, Ume's a kitty again I see…" Anzu commented sipping her tea.

"Nii-Chan and Nee-Chan kissed!" Lei and Lian sang.

I hissed wishing I could say 'The alien sucked MY face, NOT the other way around, ok?'

Kanzou frowned directing a glare at Kompieto. He stood and tore me from the now annoyed alien's hands a little too roughly. "Keep away from her." Kanzou growled.

Kompieto scowled but said nothing. He simply teleported away.

"Here," Zakuro walked up and gently took me from my brother. It seemed she realized from my mewls of disapproval that Kanzou was being too rough. She gently kissed my nose, successfully turning me back into a human. "The others are done talking, you should go get Ryou to see if he can prevent this." She said placing me on the floor.

I glanced at the door to the basement and sure enough our parents were filing out of the door, concerned looks on their faces. They were hiding something from us.

"Mom, I'm going to talk to Ryou about sorting out my cat issue." I informed her. "I'll meet you back at the house."

Ichigo gave me a bitter smile. There was a strange look in her eyes that I couldn't place and it… scared me. "Ok, be careful Ume."

I nodded quickly then trotted down the stairs. I was shocked by the large computers and all of the technology filling the messy basement. Ryou was sitting in front of the computer typing away while Keiichiro stood by his side. "Woah… You guys really do have a lab down here…"

Keiichiro smiled up at me. "Yes, I suppose we do. Is there something you need Ume-San?"

"Oh, yeah, I was just wondering if there's a way to prevent me from turning into a cat all the time." I replied. "I don't want to prevent you guys from doing something more important though."

"Of course your not!" Keiichiro replied brightly.

"Come on down Ume, you can sit over there." Ryou motioned to a gurney in the corner. I frowned, why exactly do they need one of those?

I jumped down the stairs and walked over to the gurney. I looked around the dark room curiously. There was a flash that caught my eye. A mirror. Why do they need a big mirror like that here?

I shook the thought from my head and hopped onto the gurney.

"I'll be right back," Keiichiro smiled at me then went upstairs.

"Let me just get the shot…" Ryou stood and walked to the other side of the room so his back was to me. He started a machine that made a loud whizzing noise.

I glanced at the mirror again then back to Ryou. He wasn't looking. I hopped off of the gurney again and tiptoed over to the mirror that was placed against the wall. On it was a sticky note with '42-42-564' scrawled on it.

I ripped it from the mirror and hopped back onto the gurney. I'm going to figure out what's going on. I'm the leader. I need to know what's going on.

"Here we go," Ryou stopped the machine, pulling something from it. Crap, a needle. "This should permanently stop you from turning into a cat but you should tell me if you ever turn back."

He brought it over and gave me the shot in my arm before I could object then placed a bandaid over it. "Thanks…" I mumbled rubbing the stinging spot.

"No problem, now you should get home and get some rest. You might not be able to after Shugar starts this little plan of hers." He explained going back to his computer.

I nodded although he wasn't even looking. I trudged back up the stairs, reluctant to return home and face an angry brother, a new dad, and a concerned mother. Everything is changing and I don't like it. Not at all.

I sighed closing the door to the basement behind me. "You need to be warned." I looked over my shoulder to find Pai standing there. "Our people are different from humans as you have already seen. We may be similar in many ways but we are still different. We tend to be very possessive of those we consider our mates. I am telling you this so you know Kompieto will not give up on you easily and will not be kind to those who appose him and Limon will not be kind to you. She see's Kompieto as her own and Kompieto sees you as his own. You are in a hard spot." He explained.

I nodded slowly frowning. "I understand…"

"And Shugar…" He frowned. "I believe you should know what she is planning but your superiors think differently."

So I was right. They are keeping things from me. "I thought they were keeping things from me…" I sighed.

He nodded sharply. "Yes, you are going to deal with many things… _alien_, no pun intended. And the sad thing is they aren't even from a different planet."

I frowned, confused by what he was saying. I opened my mouth to ask him to explain but he shook his head.

"Go home, rest, enjoy your normal life for a while." He said then disappeared.


	13. The New Mew

**Chapter 13: A New Mew?**

**Ok, Shugar's first plan has begun…**

**The first step: Get rid of TMM (GASP!)**

**Sadly this chapter is shorter than the last… DX**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Ume's P.O.V.~**

I took a deep breath of the fresh air smiling. I felt almost normal here, sitting by Yuugami's side in the park. She laughed. "I can't believe she said that!"

"Oh Inari…" I sighed. "Will she ever learn?"

Yuugami just smiled shaking her head so that her messy purple hair shook with her. "She needs to learn to keep her mouth shut…"

It was quiet for a moment as we took in the world around us. It was yet another beautiful summer day but that only meant Yuugami's departure was nearing. Only a few more days then she would be moving, school will be starting, and Shugar's evil plan will come too.

It's been a whole day since the meeting and I still haven't seen Kompieto. It made me worried. Shouldn't he be bugging me constantly? Showing up at all the wrong times? Where is he?

"Hey, Ume-Chan? Is everything ok?" Yuugami asked carefully. "You've been kind of… distracted this whole time."

"Sorry Yuu-Chan," I sighed. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Did something happen Ume? Like with your mom's new boyfriend or something?"

"No, no! Nothing like that!" I said quickly. "He's being good to her. Very good to her. But…" I sighed looking out at the fountain in front of us. "Kanzou's being an idiot again."

"Oh, I can relate to that." She mumbled. "What has he been doing this time? Does he not like the new guy or something?"

"Well…" I frowned, unsure if I should tell her about Kompieto or not. "You remember Anzu right? The girl I talked to at the mall?"

"Yeah, I remember." Yuugami replied patiently.

"Do you remember what she said…" I blushed looking down. "About, ya know, Kompieto?"

"Your secret lover?" She chuckled.

"NO!" I yelped clamping my hands down on my head to hide my ears.

She smiled suggestively. "Uh-huh… So what about this Kompieto?"

"Well he pissed Kanzou off by messing with me," I explained. "And then Kanzou was a jerk to him… And I think he might have made him seriously mad."

"When did this happen?" She asked curiously.

"Yesterday, we were all together with our parents but at one point Kompieto was outside with the little kids, the kids our age were all in the main room, and our parents had all gone downstairs."

"And where is this exactly?"

"The café my mom used to work at."

"Oh, ok." Yuugami leaned back in her chair calmly. "Continue."

"I went outside and," I sighed. "Well, Kompieto is a total pervert with no self control so he kissed me in front of the little kids who felt the need to run inside and announce it to Kanzou and the others."

Yuugami just looked at me for a moment and I was confused by the blank look on her face. Then she threw her head back and laughed. "That's just great! I can just picture the look on your brother's face!"

If only she knew I had turned into a cat…

I sighed rolling my eyes. "This isn't funny…" I grumbled.

"Yes it is! It's hilarious!" Yuugami cried.

I groaned. "Thanks, you're totally helping…"

"Ok, ok, sorry! So you and this Kompieto dude, are you gonna go out or what?"

"Did you not hear me?" I wailed. "He's a total pervert!"

She laughed at my flustered reply. "Calm down will you? I'm only curious… Is he cute?"

My face flushed as an image of him pouting popped into my head. "N-no!" I lied.

She snorted. "Like I'm gonna believe THAT!"

"Fine! He's kinda cute but he's no hunk ok?" I snapped.

"Whatever you say…" She giggled.

"It's true!"

"That he's cute?"

"That he's not THAT cute!"

"Oh come on Ume! I'm your best friend, you can admit it to me!" She replied smiling slyly.

I growled in frustration. "Sometimes you're a real pain Yuugami…"

"Look who's talking! You won't even admit you like the guy!" She cried.

"Stupid perverts…" I grumbled crossing my arms.

She just rolled her eyes. "Maybe you should call him, you know, talk to him for a little, see if he's still mad or not."

"Why whoever could you two lovely ladies be speaking of?" We jerked our heads up to find a boy looming over us.

He had on a hoodie to hide his ears and he had on normal pants along with some shoes but his messy bangs still showed and he had that smirk on his face. "Kompieto?" I yelped making his smirk turn into a grin.

"Why hello Tora-Chan," he purred winking at me.

"Perverted stalker!" I hissed.

"I wasn't following you Tora-Chan, well, I guess you could say I was looking for you. Ichigo told me to though." He shrugged. "She says she wants you home for lunch."

"And she sent you?" I hissed.

"Well of course, I AM going to be eating with you." He smirked, his golden eyes sparkling.

"Why?" I demanded.

"Kish IS my Sensei Tora-Chan…"

"What's up with this 'Tora-Chan' stuff?" Yuugami cut in. She was smirking, of course, and was watching me with amusement in her eyes.

"She's my chiisana tora." Kompieto answered for me. "She's very feisty you know."

Yuugami burst out laughing. "Oh god Ume! He's a total keeper!"

My face flushed. "W-what's that supposed to mean?" I cried trying to hold back my ears.

"I'll see you later Ume!" She stood and ran off before I could object. I'm going to kill her later.

"Sorry…" I looked up to see Kompieto frowning. "I didn't mean for that to happen…"

I furrowed my brow. He's acting weird. Shouldn't he be bugging me about what she had said about him being a 'keeper' or something?

"Let's go home Kompieto…" I sighed standing.

He looked down at me and smiled. "Sure Tora-Chan." His hand shot out to slip into my own. He intertwined our fingers and started walking before I could object.

I sighed and decided to let it pass. For now.

It did feel kinda' nice… Even if I felt small with my tiny hand in his big one. For once I liked being small. I moved a little closer to Kompieto hoping he wouldn't notice.

We walked to the entrance of the park in silence but it was a comfortable silence. The park was pretty much empty this time of day but the streets weren't.

"How sweet!" Sneered a female voice. I spun around to find Shugar floating over us, scowl firmly in place. Beside her was Limon who looked like she was about to blow a gasket. Crap.

She had her machete in hand and was gripping the handle with one hand so tight her knuckles were white while gripping the blade tightly with the other hand. Blood dripped to the ground steadily. She had this ferocious look in her eyes and a deep frown on her face. I thought I would always see that twisted smile.

On Shugar's other side was Qkumber, who just watched us blankly. Her mace was in her hands and she was gently hitting it against her palm.

"Why Kompieto, have you been cheating on Limon?" Shugar taunted making him slip his hand from my own. Great, just great.

I whipped out my pendant and transformed as Kompieto got his sai out.

"Oh, you might as well give up now…" Shugar got a big smile on her face and her eyes sparkled dangerously. "Qkumber has already found a way to defeat you… Isn't that right Limon?"

Limon's lips twisted into a dangerous grin but her eyes were brimmed with tears. Her and her bipolar features. "Of course…" Her eyes moved to me. "It's time to play… Mew Limon, METO-MORPHO-SIS!"

I could have fainted.

Kompieto cursed taking a step back and gripping his weapons tighter.

I thought Limon was disturbing before but now… Now she was absolutely horrific. I was immediately sure she had the D.N.A. of some animal from her planet, not earth. She had a tight black corset, shorts, and wrappings on her arms, legs, and neck. Her back had sprouted large scaly black wings like a dragon's and a whip-like tail swished behind her. It was longer than she was tall. Her features stayed the same if not got more defined, her eyes seemed brighter and her hair darker.

She smiled again but this time her teeth were not like the other aliens' with their extra sharp canines but they all were sharp, like a shark's almost. I didn't think it was possible but Limon just got ten times creepier.

"Ready to play?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

I took a step back, too shocked to speak. She was a mew. How is she a mew? This can't be happening…

"Limon," Kompieto stepped in front of me. "I would like to play." He said firmly.

Her eyes lit up. "Really Kommy-Kun?" She asked breathlessly.

"Why of course Li-Chan," his voice was stiff and I could tell he was disgusted.

Shugar scowled. "Limon, you're forgetting Ume, you have to get her out of the way or she'll try to take _Kommy-Kun_ away again."

Limon's eyes darkened. "Yes… Move Kommy-Kun, I'll play with you in a moment."

Kompieto huffed in frustration. "Ume… run." He said just loud enough for me to hear.

My stomach contorted in strange ways at the thought of abandoning him. "No! Plum Sword!" I cried. "I will beat you at your little game Limon!"

Kompieto looked at me over his shoulder, completely horrified. "Ume, no!"

"RIBBON PLUM SHOCK!" I raised my sword to aim at Limon, sending a surge of lightning racing her way. But she was faster.

"Come on Kompieto, I'll keep you busy." Shugar laughed. "Naginata!" Her weapon appeared in her hands.

I glanced at him fearfully but I had to focus on Limon. She swooped down, not even having to use her wings, her machete aimed for my heart. I jumped to the side, easily avoiding the strike, and drove my sword through her paper-thin wing making her screech in pain. She lashed out, hitting my head with her tail.

I hissed reaching up to feel the sticky, warm, blood coming from my head now. I'm going to tear her apart.

I made a noise that could be compared to a roar and drove my sword forward, to stab her in the stomach but she darted to the side so it only grazed her side. She hit my back with the base of her sword, knocking the air from my lungs and sending me to the floor. Ouch.

"UME!" I heard Kompieto cry followed by Shugar's cruel laugh.

I looked up at Limon to find her looming over me, that twisted smile on her face and the tears finally escaping her eyes. "It's… time to die…" She raised her machete preparing to bring it down when she jerked suddenly, a yelp escaped her lips, and she spun around.

There was a knife stuck in her back. One of Anzu's. Halleluiah!

"Ume!" I heard Kanzou call desperately.

"Huh… I'll leave you for now Kitty-Cat…" Limon murmured just loud enough for me to hear.

"Get away from her!" Anzu ordered pointing a knife in Limon's direction. I tried to sit up but my eyesight grew fuzzy and my head throbbed forcing me to lay back.

"You think a little knife can stop me?" Limon laughed. God these girls have some evil laughs. "I'm perfectly capable of taking a hit little squirrel. But you aren't so resilient… Now are you?" She raised her weapon. "RIBBON LIMON STRIKE!" She brought her weapon down sending a strong gust right at Anzu.

"No!" I yelped scrambling to get to my feet.

But it was too late. Anzu was thrown backwards into a tree. Limon's attacks are stronger than our own, this isn't good.

"Anzu!" Kanzou yelped. He whipped around, his guns raised with a wicked look in his eyes. "You will pay… Ribbon Licorice Bullet!"

The golden light hit Limon with a bang sending her so far backwards that she flew over me. She lay in a steaming heap a few feat away, her wings covering her and her tail thrown out behind her. She deserves it.

Shugar screamed angrily and then disappeared only to reappear by Limon's side. Then they all were gone.

"Ume!" Kompieto was by my side instantly and I had a feeling Kanzou was by Anzu's. "Oh god Ume…" He gathered me up in his arms as carefully as possible, making sure to cradle my head. "Don't worry…" He breathed giving me a bitter smile as he lifted me.

I couldn't gather the strength to reply.

"I'll take her to the café." Kompieto called and before anyone could respond he teleported us back to the café where Keiichiro, Ryou, and Zakuro were waiting.

"Oh god!" I heard Keiichiro cry as they all rushed over to us.

I closed my eyes trying to stop the pounding in my head. I groaned as I was shifted from Kompieto's arms to someone else's. Then everything went black.

~Later~

I slowly opened my eyes to find that the ceiling was dark and made of metal. I'm definitely not in my room. I shifted slightly to find my hand in another's, I looked to my right to find Kompieto sleeping in a swivel chair and beyond him Anzu laying in another gurney.

Her head had been wrapped up with white bandages and she had an iv in her arm. My stomach twisted and I wanted to cry. "K-Kompieto?" My voice was small and rough, not loud and strong like usual. "Kompieto." I said a bit louder squeezing his hand gently.

His eyes fluttered open and he sat up slowly, rubbing his neck. "Ume!" He smiled brightly. "I was scared you were gonna die or something!"

I rolled my eyes to ignore the butterflies in my stomach. "I'm fine, what about Anzu?"

"Eh, Risu-Chan? She's gonna' be ok, at least that's what Ryou said, so don't worry." He smiled at me. "I'm just glad you're ok too…"

I smiled weakly. "Don't get your panties in a knot over little things…"

"Panties? What's panties?" He asked cocking his head to the side.

I giggled sitting up carefully. "Nothing Kompieto… Where is everyone?"

"Mint left a while ago along with Ichigo and Kish. Ryou, Keiichiro, and Zakuro should be upstairs. I think your brother probably is too. He was here before I went to sleep…" He frowned slightly.

"Hey, Kompieto, thanks…" I murmured quietly before smiling up at him.

His face flushed. "I-but I didn't do anything Tora-Chan…"

I closed my eyes and yawned. "Nya! You did… just go to sleep… You should go home…"

"I'll stay here, Ume-Chan." I felt something soft and cool brush my forehead. A kiss. "Goodnight…"

My face flushed. "Goodnight Kompieto…"

He smiled down at me. "Your worth fighting for…" He breathed before plopping back into his chair.

Butterflies tickled my stomach delicately. How do I feel about this boy?


	14. Shinigami

**Chapter 14: Shinigami**

**hitachiintwinsfan989,**

**Yes, I did come up with Limon… IK she's crazy DX I'm crazy (Not as crazy as Limon though) but I kinda based her off of a character from another show without even thinking about it…**

**jenoker,**

**This chapter doesn't have anything on Masaya really but the next few will. Don't worry X3**

**Ok, here's where some important things come into play… Soul Eater is involved in this chapter but ****you do not need to know about Soul Eater to understand this.**** But if you ****do ****know some stuff about Soul Eater you will probably recognize some of the characters in this chapter and immediately know what's up with the mirror. Hopefully.**

**Some fluff is spread through this chapter, just a little here and there, but the end has a good little bit of it. **

"_**English"**_

"**Japanese"**

_**TRANSLATIONS:**_

**Shinigami**** = God of Death **

**Shini**** = Death, 42**

**Goroshi**** = Murder, 564**

**Please review!**

**Ume's P.O.V.~**

The next morning Ichigo brought me home. Ryou had to give me staples in my head and I had a nasty bruise on my back but I was ok. Getting rid of Kompieto was a challenge but Kish had finally talked him into going home and getting some sleep.

So here I sit alone in my room at the wee hours of the morning. I glanced at the crumpled paper sitting on my counter. '42-42-564'. I frowned. "Shini-shini-goroshi… What a creepy set of numbers…"

My head was immediately swarmed with questions. What does that have to do with us? And why was it with a mirror?

I hopped out of bed and tiptoed to my bathroom. I stood before my mirror shifting uncomfortably. "Um… Shini-shini-goroshi?" I said uncertainly. Nothing happened. I sighed sinking to the floor.

A mirror and a set of numbers. How amazing.

I curled up in a ball running my fingers along the metal on the back of my head. I'm going to kill Limon for that. I really am.

"U-Ume?" A voice called hesitantly. I looked up surprised. Who could that be? "Ume!" It called a bit more urgently. Kompieto.

"Oi, Kompieto, is that you?" I called softly.

"Ume-Chan?" He opened the bathroom door just enough to stick his head in. When his golden eyes fell on me he let out a sigh of relief. "What are you doing in the floor silly tiger?"

"I couldn't sleep." I grumbled.

"Oh… I need to tell you something." He said slipping into the bathroom. "I'm not sure if it's normal on your planet or not but… I thought it might be important."

"What is it Kompieto?" I asked leaning back against the wall.

He leaned back against the door and slid down so he was sitting in front of me. "I saw Ryou doing something strange…" He started, frowning slightly. "Him and Keiichiro were standing in front of this big mirror in the basement right?"

I felt my eyes widen. Thank god for Kompieto's stalking skills! "What did they do?" I asked leaning forward.

"Ryou blew on it so it got all foggy right? Then he wrote um…" Kompieto furrowed his brow. "Well, I don't know exactly what he wrote…"

"42-42-564," I said quickly.

He looked up at me. "Oh, so it's normal…"

"No, it's far from normal Kompieto. Now I want you to tell me what happened next." I told him.

"Well… these bright blue lines started going across it, like ripples in a pool right? And the numbers disappeared and it started to glow."

"The mirror?"

"Yeah, and Ryou said something about some 'Shinigami-Sama' and then this guy appeared on the screen." He explained.

I gasped. "A death god? Could he be who they were talking about? The god in America?"

"I guess… I left after that so… I don't know…" He scratched the back of his neck.

"Come on, lets try it." I said hopping up.

"Uh… Ume-Chan, I'm not sure that's such a good idea…" He said carefully.

"I'm the leader of the Mews I deserve to know." I replied curtly.

I blew on the mirror to make it foggy then scrawled '42-42-564' into it. Sure enough lines of blue started radiating from the corners of the mirror. Suddenly it grew very bright making me cover my eyes.

"Eh, the guy's in your mirror Tora-Chan!"

I removed my hand to see two men watching us curiously. One of them had black hair with these three strange white lines wrapping around his head, bright golden eyes, he was pale, tall, and wore a black suit with a skull-like thing in place of a tie. Beside him stood another man with spikey white hair, blood red eyes, he was slightly tanner, and had a scowl on his face so you could see his sharp teeth. He wore a black hoodie and some jeans.

In the background I could see a clear blue sky with perfect white clouds drifting across it. It obviously wasn't real.

"_What's with all these weird calls…"_ The man with white hair grumbled. English. I was right.

"Uh, Kompieto," I whispered. "I don't know good English."

He rolled his eyes. "What do you want me to say?"

"_What are they saying?" _The man grumbled again.

"Um, you know we can hear you right?" The other man asked.

"Oh! He knows Japanese!" I yelped.

"_Are you just going to ignore me?"_ The white haired man grumbled again.

"_Be quiet Soul,"_ the other man ordered.

"Ok, you don't know English?" Kompieto whispered to me.

"I can understand the simple stuff, I know what they're saying I think." I replied.

"Oh, yes, yes," the dark haired man turned back to us. "Is this some sort of prank call or is there really a reason your calling?"

"Uh… I just need to ask you a few questions if you don't mind." I said quickly.

"_Kid! What's she sayin'?" _The other growled.

"_She wants to ask some questions, will you just calm down!" _'Kid' huffed in annoyance.

"Your that Shinigami-Sama dude right?" Kompieto asked cocking his head to the side.

"Kompieto! That's rude!" I hissed.

"Uh… Yes, I am." The man replied, obviously amused. "Now those questions?"

"Oh! Right! Have you been contacted by a Ryou Shirogane recently?" I asked.

"Why yes I have, would you happen to be Shugar?"

"Shugar? Heavens no!" I yelped. "Shugar's an alien!"

"Is he Shugar?" He asked, his eyes flicking to Kompieto.

I giggled. "No, but he is an alien."

"Shugar's a chick ok?" Kompieto grumbled to the man.

"_KID! Seriously, what are they saying?" _The other man demanded. Or that's at least what I thought he was saying.

Shinigami sighed rolling his eyes. _"The boy's an alien, he's not Shugar, the girls human, and they asked if I've spoken to Ryou."_

"_Oh…"_

"_Yeah… so… who's he?" _Kompieto pointed to the white haired man.

"_Wait! You knew English all along!" _He cried.

"_Tora-Chan doesn't." _He said pointing to me.

"Stop calling me Tora-Chan!" I hissed.

"_What did she say?"_ The white haired man demanded.

"_It seems she doesn't like being called 'Tora-Chan'." _Shinigami replied. "He's Soul," he said motioning to the other man. "He's my scythe."

"He doesn't look like a scyhe…" Kompieto mumbled.

"_What are you guys saying?"_

"_You don't look like a scythe_." Shinigami snapped impatiently with a roll of his eyes. "Now, any more questions before it's my turn?"

"What did Ryou ask you?" I demanded.

He narrowed his eyes. "He asked about a number of things, why does this involve you?"

"Do you know about the Tokyo Mew Mew?" I demanded.

"Ryou explained that to me…" He frowned. "I suppose…"

"Well I'm the leader. And Ryou's been keeping things from us so I thought I would call you."

He frowned. "I do not want to go against Shirogane's wishes… This really is none of my business…"

"Please?" I begged. "Shugar is trying to resurrect an evil god!"

He narrowed his eyes. "This is new… Perhaps I should come speak to you…"

"We can come to you!" I cried eagerly. "Right Kompieto?"

He shrugged. "I guess…"

Shinigami narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Just give us a second. How do we stop this mirror thing?" I asked.

He raised an eyebrow puzzled but soon waved a hand across the screen and it went back to normal. I looked to Kompieto expectantly.

"You're feisty and stubborn but that's why I love you." He sighed making my cheeks flame. "Are you sure you want to go in **that**?" He asked motioning to my tank top and shorts.

"Yes." I snapped grabbing his arm. "Lets go."

We teleported to the strange room to find Soul and Shinigami waiting along with a tall woman with a designer suit on. She was very pretty, she had shoulder length dirty blond hair, slightly tan skin, and dark blue eyes.

"_GAH!"_ She yelped jumping behind Shinigami. _"Creepy! They just appeared! How can they do that!"_

Soul rolled his eyes and Shinigami just sighed. "I suppose that is an alien thing?" He asked Kompieto who just grinned and nodded.

I rolled my eyes releasing his arm. "Yes, well, we were going to talk about Deep Blue…" I grumbled.

"Don't be so grumpy Tora-Chan, you ARE the one who insisted on doing this…" Kompieto told me.

I glared up at him making him take a step away. "That's the smartest thing you've done since I've met you…" I sighed looking back to Shinigami. "Now, twenty years ago this crazy 'god' named Deep Blue came to earth with three aliens to take over."

"Actually he was already on earth." Kompieto piped up. "He had a human form."

"Yeah, a human form, an alien form, and a… another alien form that was eviler and more powerful." I added. "He used the aliens to try and take over earth."

"But they had good reason to because our planet used to be falling apart and Deep Blue had promised us a place to stay on this planet." Kompieto said quickly.

"_What the heck are they talking about Kid?"_ The woman asked nervously. _"And what's up with that boy's ears?"_ I giggled but quickly covered my mouth.

"_Hey! My ears are quite nice thank you very much…" _Kompieto grumbled reaching up to rub his ears.

"_He's an alien Liz, just relax."_ Shinigami sighed. _"There was a situation in Japan a long while ago and they are explaining it to me." _He looked back to us. "But this Deep Blue failed?"

"My mom killed him. You see she was the leader of the mew mews before me." I explained. "Now Shugar has come, the rest of the aliens are our allies but Shugar, Limon, and Qkumber are our enemies. They want to wipe out humanity."

"I see…"

"_What now?" _Liz demanded.

"_A rouge alien has decided to wipe out humanity."_ Shinigami replied. Liz grew pale with this new knowledge. "Now, Ryou has been explaining what the Mew Mews are to me and in return I have been explaining our ways. You see we are currently in a school that is meant to teach weapons and meisters."

"Huh?"

"Death Weapon Meister Academy," he explained. _"Soul, will you please demonstrate."_ He held out his hand and with a flash Soul was gone and there was a large scythe in Shinigami's hand.

I just stared at them for a moment. I didn't see that coming.

"So that means…?"

"Meisters' are humans with special souls that allow them to work together with 'weapons', 'weapons' are humans capable of literally transforming themselves into weapons." Shinigami explained.

"Oh… Like the Grim Reaper…" I mumbled.

"_Human's are creepy man…"_ Kompieto mumbled running a hand through his hair. I turned and punched his arm. "What was that for?" He whined.

"I said I can't understand lots of English not ALL of English you jerk!" I snapped making Shinigami chuckle.

"You two are quite the pair…" he murmured releasing Soul so he could turn back into a human.

"Yep!" Kompieto slung an arm around me, pulling me into his chest. "We're gonna' get married!"

"HENTAI!" I shoved him away blushing furiously. When had he decided THIS?

"_Hen-tie? What the heck does that mean?" _Soul grumbled putting his hands in his pockets.

"_Pervert," _Shinigami replied.

"_Oh, so the cute little alien's a perv… That's too bad…" _Liz sighed.

"Cute?" I snorted rolling my eyes. "He's FAR from cute."

"Your so cruel Tora-Chan…" Kompieto whined pouting at me.

"Hentai…" I grumbled.

"So Ryou is not aware you are here?" Shinigami asked, preventing us from continuing our little argument.

"No, he is not. I would appreciate it if you don't tell him." I explained. "I'm not sure how he would react if he knew we have been here. He was keeping this a secret from us you know."

"I understand. But I would like to talk to you another time. I believe it is quite late in your country is it not?"

"It is…" I sighed. "Goodbye I guess." I grabbed a hold of Kompieto's arm again.

"Ja ne utsukushii!" Kompieto winked at Liz. I glared up at him annoyed. Stupid pervert needs to stop flirting…

"_Huh? What did he just say?"_ Liz asked.

Shinigami chuckled. _"See you later beautiful."_

Liz blinked then smirked at Kompieto. _"Hmm… It seems we have a flirt. I'm old enough to be your mother you know."_

Kompieto grinned shamelessly. _"Flirting has more than one purpose." _He pointed at me.

"Nani?"

"_She's bound to realize her jealousy means something at some point…"_

Liz just laughed at him. _"And you call humans strange."_

"Hentai!" I hissed. "Your just lucky I haven't tore you up yet!"

"So cruel…" He sighed and teleported us back to my room. "Here you go Ume…"

"Thanks…" I sighed climbing onto my now cold bed.

"Uh, could I maybe stay here tonight?" He nervously scratched the back of his head.

I rolled my eyes but my heart soared. So he does still want to spend time with me! "Fine…" I huffed scotching over. "Get in."

His eyes lit up and he hopped onto the bed. "Thank's Ume-Chan!" He whispered snuggling under the covers. "Your bed is really soft Tora-Chan…" He told me.

I just rolled my eyes adjusting my shirt before laying down beside him. Our arms brushed against each other making my face flushed and I scooched away a little. "Just go to sleep." I ordered deciding to roll onto my side so my back was to him. Bad idea.

I felt a warm arm snake around my waist. I let out a little yelp as I was dragged backwards to be surrounded by Kompieto's warmth. He nuzzled into the crook of my neck sighing with content. "You're special… Ume…"

My cheeks flared with an unimagineable warmth along with my stomach. Kompieto's breath quickly evened out as he fell asleep but I stayed awake long into the night.

Do I have feelings for Kompieto? But… What about Hoshi? Beautiful, adorable, and sexy… But… Kompieto's beautiful, with his bright golden eyes, snow white skin, and shiny midnight blue hair. And whenever he pouts it's absolutely adorable. And when he looks at me… GAH!

What am I THINKING? Kompieto is NOT cute! He's not…

He's a pervert. He stalks me. He harasses me. He's annoying. He teases me. He's…Just like Kish. And I'm just like my mom… and… now their in love…

I shuddered at the sudden image of me and Kompieto getting married and our strange pointy eared children… oh god…

There's more important things to be thinking about! I'm probably going to meet my real father soon, Shugar will be attacking again in no time, Yuugami will be leaving in only a day or two, school will be starting again right after that, and… and I wish it would all stop.

I don't want to meet Masaya. He'll only bring back bad memories for my mother who's just finally moved on, he'll make Kanzou's hatred come out again, not to mention Kish's…

I don't want to fight against Shugar anymore! I'm tired of it! She's using up my summer!

And I don't want Yuu-Chan to leave! How am I supposed to get through all of this without her help?

And school… How do you juggle being a superhero and being a student?

I don't want to do this anymore!

I took a shaky breath, squeezing my eyes shut.

And now we have to deal with Ryou keeping things from us… And keeping things from Ryou.

INCASE YOU GOT CONFUSED (Which is totally my fault) :

Soul: The white haired man, a 'Weapon'

Shinigami/Kid: The black haired man, a god

Liz/Elizabeth: The blond woman, a 'Weapon'

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Pervert

**Chapter 15: Pervert**

**This isn't really a chapter, I just thought it would be cute and I figured the last chapter was lacking a good bit of romance... Not that this is exactly romantic. I'll have a real chapter up soon though.**

**Kompieto's P.O.V.~**

She is absolutely adorable when she sleeps. The early morning light shone fainly through her thin curtains making her room a little less dark, not that I needed the light to see. My sight was unaffected by night and day.

She had curled up against me in her sleep, her face pressed against my side and her sharp little nails stuck in my shirt. I had my arm wrapped around her tiny body simply to bring her closer. She had her firey red hair pulled up in a messy ponytail, if it wasn't I wouldn't have hesitated to run my hands through it.

She smelt like nothing I had ever smelt before. Fruity and sweet, I was addicted to it. And when I get the precious chance to kiss her soft lips they taste just how she smells. I only wished she would allow me to do things like this more often.

I can control myself when I need to… But it's more fun to let go, to just play. I mean it's just a little kiss right? That's normal at home, kissing people, maybe not sneaking up and stealing kisses but… who cares.

"Nya~" She worked her claws in my skin making me cringe. But I didn't stop her, I allowed her to continue stretching and rubbing her eyes in an innocent little way that made her look like a child. Her dark brown eyes brightened and she looked up at me, a scared look on her face. "K-Kom-KOMPIETO!" She hissed sitting straight up.

Heaven's over once again.

I smiled up at her. "Did you forget all the fun we had lastnight?" I purred.

Her cheeks flushed a delicious shade of red and her perfect lips parted in surprise. I thought about taking another kiss, she was in the perfect position for it, but I stopped myself. "Wh… WHAT!" She hissed.

I laughed softly knowing she was simply controlling her voice so she wouldn't wake Ichigo and Kish, probably Kanzou too. I frowned at the thought of that annoying twit. I don't like him one bit.

"I'm messing with you Tora-Chan," I said with a smile. "We went to see that Shigami guy remember? Then you said I could spend the night with you."

"Uh… Oh… I, uh, sorry." She mumbled climbing off of the bed and walking over to the dresser against one of her lavender colored walls. Her feet padded softly on the carpet, her movements were all smooth and graceful, her bright red hair swooshed behind her, I couldn't take my eyes off her.

Does she have any clue how _sexy_ she is?

"What are you doing?" I looked up from her, uh, bottom to find her glaring at me over her shoulder, a thick red covering her face.

"Huh? Nothing." I lied calmly.

She hissed like the tiger she was. "Stop. Looking. At. My. BUTT!"

I grinned shamelessly. "Sorry Tora-Chan, it's just so cute though!"

"PERVERT!" She screamed throwing a book at me. I quickly teleported away.


	16. Star

**Chapter 16: Star**

**I would like to make something clear.**

**I have found that… Well, **_**someone**_** (You know who you are) is basically using this same plot. At least they are using my OC's **

**I DO NOT OWN TMM!**

**I DO OWN THIS PLOT! I OWN:**

**Kompieto**

**Ume**

**Shugar **

**Surup**

**Aina**

**Ichiro**

**Yuugami**

**Surup**

**Ieclair**

**Hoshi**

**Hinata**

**Kanzou**

**Banira**

**Lei**

**Lian**

**Anzu**

**Kake**

**Moki**

**Takehiko**

**Limon**

**Qkumber**

**And any more characters that will be later added along with their attitudes, appearances, exc.**

**So changing the spelling of their names does not make them yours, kay?**

**Cheesy chapter btw (Kinda)**

**Oh, and this chapter has lots of Shugo Chara stuff **

**Yuugami's P.O.V.~**

I grumbled sitting up in bed so the blankets fell from my torso. Something weird and lumpy in my bed had awoken me much to my disappointment. I grabbed the smooth thing blindly. It fit perfectly in my hand.

I held it up frowning. An egg.

It was beautiful, perfect little pink, blue, and purple cherry blossoms decorated it's surface.

Where the heck did THIS come from?

"Hoshi!" I hissed narrowing my eyes. It must be him! But why in the world would he put an egg in my bed?

I clambered out of bed, not bothering to get dressed or to fix my bed. I stamped out of my small room and down the hall before throwing Hoshi's door open.

He looked up from his laptop surprised but when he realized it was only me the surprise died away to be replaced by a bored look. "Oh, hey Yuugami, what's up?"

"What is this?" I demanded holding up the egg.

"Oh! You got one of them too?"

"What?" I raised an eyebrow putting a hand on my hip.

"Look," he snatched something from his bedside table and threw it too me. Another egg.

"Huh, so you did or didn't put this in my bed?"

"Didn't." He replied calmly.

"Uh-huh…" I said rolling my eyes. "I'm gonna go fix breakfast."

"I want bacon!" He sang as I closed the door.

I fixed breakfast quickly even though it was noon now and I should probably be fixing lunch. "Come get it ya' lump!" I called to Hoshi but there was no reply. There was not the customary thunder as he ran clumsily down the stairs, no call of "FOOD!".

I frowned going back up to his room. "Hoshi, I said…"

His room was empty. On the nightstand was the split shell of a red and yellow egg.

**Ume's P.O.V.~**

He has to have a death wish.

That's the only reason he would have the gall to stare at my butt then show up here, at the park. Kanzou didn't seem too pleased either.

Anzu had invited us to just hang out along with Aina, Kake, Ichiro, and Takehiko too of course. She obviously has a crush on him and Kanzou obviously has a crush on her. I feel kind of sorry for my brother.

But… Isn't he doing the same thing Kompieto is? Harassing the girl he likes yet she has her eyes on someone else?

Yeah right.

Kompieto's just a perv. He doesn't actually like me. I'm just a cute little toy to him and that's all I ever will be.

"Oh come on Tora!" Kompieto jeered. "I just wanna' snuggle!" He pulled me even closer, making my scowl grow deeper. His arms were snaked around my waist and I had a feeling they wouldn't be going anywhere soon. He snuggled into the crook of my neck, by far his very favorite thing to do, and I tried to jerk away.

"Stop it!" I hissed. If Kanzou wasn't so wrapped up in harassing poor Anzu on the other side of the fountain he would be kicking some alien butt.

I just HAD to go get some water…

"You were pretty eager to snuggle last night…" He mumbled, a hint of disappointment, perhaps longing, made his voice heavy and sad.

I ignored it, focusing on his actual words. My cheeks flushed a dark crimson. I should have never let that perv in my bed. "Get off! Can't you see I don't like you!" I shoved at his chest angrily.

I stumbled back realizing I hadn't expected him to release me so easily.

"I like your feistiness, I really do." Kompieto murmured coldly, turning his back to me. "That's one of the good things about you Tora-Chan, but… I don't like your bite. It really does hurt. More than you… more than you seem to understand…" His voice grew softer as he went on.

Something jerked in my stomach.

"Kompieto, I didn't-"

"I know you didn't." He breathed so softly I almost couldn't hear him. "But it still hurts…"

"I… I don't understand Kompieto." I said shaking my head.

"Kommy-Kun!" We spun around to find Limon, Shugar, and Qkumber floating above the fountain. Limon was in her Mew form along with Qkumber this time.

Qkumber now had golden hair and firy red wings along with patches of orange and red feathers sprouting from her skin. She wore a golden dress along with red wrappings on her arms and legs. She's a mew too.

"Now… It is time for you to die Mew Plum." A wicked smirk spread across Shugar's face making me scowl.

"Mew Plum, METO-MORPHO-SIS!" I cried kissing my pendant. I quickly transformed into my mew form and got my sword.

Qkumber shot forward. "Qkumber Mace!" She cried and the large weapon appeared in her hands but this time it was flaming. Not cool.

Our weapons clashed with a loud bang and with that the fighting began. Kompieto took on Limon much to my horror and the others quickly arrived to help. We certaintly needed it. Shugar immeadiately got to work making Animas.

"Give up now and I will make it quick." Qkumber ordered bringing her mace down where I had once stood.

"No!" I hissed lunging forward, my sword aiming for her heart.

She swooped up just in time making me stumble and fall to the ground.

She spun around, her face twisted with concentration. "DIE!" She swung her mace down but just before it hit my head a sword erupted from her stomach.

Everything grew quiet and I could only watch in horror as she choked on her own blood. I wanted to puke.

She was flung to the side, sliding off of the golden sword in the process. The holder of the sword looked to me with kind golden eyes. I had not seen the likes of HIM before.

He smiled slightly putting the sword back in it's sheath then holding his hand out to me. I was frozen.

He was very tall, maybe just a little shorter than Kompito, and he wore a long red trench coat sort of thing, long black pants, and he had a necklace with a golden key on it with diamonds in the shape of a clover. He was definitely human, well, at least he didn't have the large ears and he wasn't very pale.

"Ume-Chan," he said softly, ignoring the confused gazes of everyone else. Yes, everyone, aliens and mews. "Do not worry, I will protect you."

"Wh-what?" I asked scooting away. "Who…"

"I am Star." He explained kneeling to gather me up in his arms. My face flushed. "And I will protect you…" He gently kissed my nose setting my cheeks on fire.

"Hey!" Kompieto cried. "That jobs taken!"

Star turned his gaze on the fuming Kompieto who landed in front of us scowling. I looked around to find Limon, Shugar, and Qkumber's body gone. The others were watching wide eyed. And worst of all Ryou was here too.

"I am Ume's, if she wishes me gone, I will leave." Star replied. "Besides, I saw no one else saving her."

Kompieto growled, his golden eyes flashing. "Put. Her. Down."

"Ume, do you wish to be put down?" Star asked calmly.

I laughed nervously. "That would probably be best…"

He sat me gently on my feet, being carful not to hurt me or to let me fall. "Here… My princess…" He murmured smiling.

My face flushed and Kompieto growled. "Uh, um, wh-why are you… um… Th-thank you SO much but-"

"I am yours…" He suddenly wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a gentle hug. He sighed in content. "I will always be here to protect you…"

Ok, he's sexy.

"Th-thanks…" I breathed.

"Get off her!" Kanzou hissed.

"Yeah!" Kompieto stepped forward to pull me from Star's grasp. "She's MINE…" He growled pulling me into his chest so I couldn't see Star.

I pushed him away. "I am NOT yours!" I yelped.

He gazed at me with a hurt look on his face but I ignored it turning to Star.

"I must go now…" He said smiling slightly. "But I will return whenever you need me… Ume…" He turned and ran off before I could respond.

"Well, well, well… You certainly take after your mother young lady…" Ryou chuckled.

"W-What?" I demanded blushing like crazy.

"She had a crazy alien in love with her, you have Kompieto, she had a mysterious 'Blue Knight', you have a mysterious red one…" He shrugged. "Just saying."

"Wait, you know what he was?" I demanded.

"Nope, he didn't look like the Blue Knight. That's part of Masaya by the way." He informed me.

Kanzou growled. "Well I don't like him!"

"Kanzou!" I hissed. "He saved me!"

"So?" Kanzou growled. "Even Kompieto could have done that!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kompieto growled stepping forward.

"What do you think?" Kanzou spat, scowling.

Kopieto started to walk forward, his sai in hand. "Stop," Kake ordered. "Your both being foolish. Fighting should be saved for our enemies, not each other. Do you understand?"

Kompieto scowled teleporting. I wanted to puke again.

"I think I'm gonna go home…" I mumbled and de-transformed.

Kanzou frowned. "Ok Ume, I'll come too…"


	17. Eggs

**Chapter 17: Eggs**

**I am irked.**

**Can you report people for stealing your plot?**

**IDK, I'm simply angered to have someone copying this (Not all of it but most of it)… even if it is slightly, idk, flattering? I guess that's it…**

**Oh, and they don't work in the café because it's been closed for years. All the ages are listed at the beginning of the story. They are basically the same ages their parents were when they were mews just a little older or a little younger.**

**Shugo Chara Summary~~~~**

**Amu Hinamori**** is a student at Seiyo Academy, where she has a reputation for being "cool and spicy"; however, her real personality is that of an extremely shy and easily intimidated girl. One night Amu makes a wish that she would have the courage to be reborn as her "would-be" self. The next morning Amu finds three brightly colored eggs—red, blue, and green—in her bed. Each egg eventually hatches into a Guardian Character: Ran, Miki, and Su. Guardian Characters are angel-like beings that aid a person into becoming their "would-be" selves and fulfill the person's dreams. They look like chibis and float around kind of like a fairy type of thing. The Guardian Characters accomplish this by giving encouragement and advice, but they can also temporarily change a person's personality and abilities. Also Amu has a lock (The Humpty Lock) that allows her to "transform" with her own characters and others. With the Guardian Characters, Amu's life becomes much more complex as she now struggles to deal with her new personalities and the Seiyo Elementary Guardians—a student council group where each member has their own Guardian Character—who recruits Amu to search for and seal the X-Eggs and X Characters, corrupted forms of people's dreams**.

I basically got that off of the website…

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**One Week Later~**

**Yuugami's P.O.V.~**

"A new house. How disgustingly boring." I huffed scanning the room. On the empty dresser my egg shook in response. It doesn't seem to like my negative attitude. "Oh calm down and stop twitching." I snapped at it. "Are you ever going to hatch or something?"

No response.

I don't guess I should have expected anything different from my spastic egg.

"That's what I thought…" I grumbled and continued to unpack my bags. I have school tomorrow. Some school called Seiyo Academy. (The one Masaya now works at)

It's for both middle school students and high school students. So I'm stuck at school with my brother the little movie star. He's always popular, I'm always not. Ume and Inari are my only real friends and in a year they'll probably forget me completely…

Tomorrow we start school. I wouldn't be excited about this normally and Im certainly not now.

A new school, a new house, new friends, a new town. It SUCKS.

I ran a hand through my messy hair then touched the lock hanging from my neck. My mother had given it to me a long time ago and my father had given my brother the key. It was golden and had four hearts on it in the shape of a four-leaf clover.

I like it so I never take it off. I can't say the same for Hoshi though, he never wears his. Speaking of Hoshi…

He's been acting WEIRD. I mean, sure, he acts weird most of the time but weirder than usual… He hasn't been bugging me at all for the past few days and he's been acting even more reclusive than usual. And that's saying a lot.

I sighed, shaking the thoughts from my head then went downstairs.

"Amu-Koi…" My father purred from where he sat sprawled on the couch watching her as she arranged pictures on a nearby table. "I'm bored… Come entertain me…"

"Hentai!" She hissed, her cheeks flaming.

He chuckled sitting up to grab her. "But Amu-Koi…"

"Oh god! Stop, stop, stop!" I cried covering my eyes. "Eww!"

"Oh calm down," my mom huffed. "You should go to bed, you have school in the morning."

I got out of that room as fast as possible.

~The Next Day~

I walked to school, my bag slung over my shoulder and my tie looser than it should be. Oh well. I made sure my egg was safely tucked away in my bag where it wouldn't be seen or squished. I've gotten in the habit of taking it with me wherever I go.

It's probably not a good habit.

"This place is awesome! I'm gonna date a bunch of high school chicks!" Yep, he's back to normal.

"You are such an idiot," I huffed rolling my eyes. "No high school chicks would EVER want to date you!"

"Aww! Someone's jealous!" He taunted grinning. His uniform was similar to my own, just he had shorts that were blue and plaid while I had a skirt that was red and plaid. Not exactly the cutest of things but oh well.

"Shut up," I snapped and quickened my pace.

~Later~

School sucks.

It thankfully went by quickly though, well, until I was called to the office.

I gathered up my books and my bag and left the room full of muffled whispers. Surely this doesn't mean I'm already in trouble right?

I walked down the wide halls to the office just to find Hoshi already there. Of course.

At the desk sat a handsome middle aged man with short blonde hair and strange ruby red eyes. He smiled sweetly and motioned to the empty chair beside Hoshi. "Please take a seat Tsukiyomi-San."

I frowned and did as he said, making sure to set my bag down gently.

"I am Tadase Hotori, I run this school. I was also a student here when I was your age." He explained. "It has come to my attention that…" He tapped his chin thoughtfully. "May I ask the names of your parents?"

"Uh, Amu and Ikuto Tsukiyomi." I replied carefully.

"I see," he smiled. "That is where you got your necklace isn't it? Amu-San gave it to you."

"Ah, yeah, she did." I scratched the back of my head nervously.

"I would like to ask you to join the Guardians." He told us still smiling.

"Uh… What?" Hoshi asked confused.

"Just go to the Royal Garden this afternoon, oh, maybe I should have Oujiro show you to it. He's my son you see?"

"Oh, sure I guess…" Hoshi said uncertainly.

Tadase smiled. "Good, you may go mack to class now."

~After School~

"Do we need to find that Oujiro guy?" Hoshi asked as we walked out of the school. Most of the kids were already gone.

"I don't know, Hotori didn't say where we should meet him." I sighed adjusting my bag on my shoulder.

"Excuse me, are you Hoshi and Yuugami Tsukiyomi?" We turned to find a tall boy walking towards us. He had a plaid cape added onto his uniform unlike the other students. His hair was messy and dark unlike his father's and he was slightly tanner. And his eyes were blue, not that strange ruby red.

"Yes, are you Oujiro Hotori?" Hoshi asked while I just stood there drooling.

He smiled, his bright white teeth flashing in the light. "Yes, it's good to meet you all. Follow me, I'll show you to the Royal Garden."

I quickly snapped out of it and followed Oujiro around the school. The sun was setting and in the distance stood a tall glass building sparkling in the last bit of light.

"So this Guardian thing, what is it exactly?" Hoshi asked.

Oujiro smiled kindly at him. "We simply run some important events at the school and make sure everything runs smoothly."

"Oh, uh, ok." Hoshi frowned scratching the back of his head.

"My father explained that your mother used to belong to the Guardians." Oujiro explained. "He thought a lot of her from what I understand."

"She is pretty cool," Hoshi said proudly.

"Um, I think our fathers also used to be friends. I'm not sure though." Oujiro explained. "All of the Guardians' parents used to know each other."

I frowned, Amu and Ikuto had never said anything about any of this. Maybe I should ask them about it later.

We arrived at the large green house moments later.

"Everyone! We have new students!" Oujiro announced opening the door and guiding us over to a table set with tea and a plate of sandwhiches.

At it sat a boy about our age with messy dirty blond hair and shiny purple eyes. He was kind of short and tan and had a big smile on his face. He wore the same uniform as Oujiro. "Hey! I'm Kunai, the Jack!"

Jack? What the heck is he talking about?

"Calm down," huffed the girl by his side. She also looked around our age.

Her long platinum blond hair was pulled into a high ponytail and her messy bangs hung in her eyes. She was slightly tan like Kunai but she had big green eyes and wore the usual red and black uniform but had a red plaid cape too.

"I am Choumiko Souma," she announced setting her tea cup daintily on the table. She had her nails done perfectly. "I hold the Queen's Chair."

"I'm Netsumi Sanjou," another girl told us. "It's nice to meet ya'."

She was tiny and had short dark brown hair and big blue eyes. She also wore the red cape over her uniform.

"Uh, hey," Hoshi replied. "I'm Hoshi Tsukiyomi and this is my sister Yuugami Tsukiyomi."

"Hmph," Choumiko scanned us over scowling.

"Don't mind her." Kunai piped up. "She's just snotty."

"Shut up Kunai." She snapped. Yep, she's snotty.

"Hello everyone!" I looked over my shoulder to see Tadase coming with two tall men by his side. One was tall, tan, and had short dark brown hair. He looked a little older than Tadase but just as kind. The other was slightly less tan, had green eyes, and messy auburn colored hair and a big smile. He looked a lot like Kunai. "Oh, this is Kukai Souma, the gym teacher here." Tadase explained motioning to the one that looked like Kunai. "And this is Masaya Aoyoma, the kendo teacher."

"Hello," I said uncertainly.

"Daddy!" Choumiko ran up to give Kukai a hug.

"Dad," Oujiro murmured. "Should I explain about…" His voice grew too low to understand.

My phone rang about that same time. I quickly answered it. "Moshi moshi?"

"Yuugami, I'm coming to pick you and Hoshi up." Ikuto said coldly.

"Oh, uh, we kinda have to stay after for a while and I think we can walk home just fine." I replied nervously. I could feel the other's gazes on me.

"Stay after a while? You two haven't already gotten in trouble have you?" He demanded.

"No, no!" I said quickly. "Uh, the principal, Hotori-Sensei, asked us to join the Guardians." I explained. Ikuto was quiet for a moment. "Uh, dad?"

Suddenly he burst out laughing. "Ha! The Kiddy-King's the principal? I'll be there in ten minutes." Then he hung up.

"Uh…" I snapped my phone shut and put it back in my pocket. "We have to leave soon."

Tadase frowned. "Was that your father?"

"Uh… is it that obvious?" I laughed nervously.

"Huh? Who's her dad?" Kukai asked.

"Ikuto is," Tadase sighed.

Kukai looked over at us wide eyed then a large grin spread across his face. "So does that mean Amu-Chan's your mom?"

"Uh, yeah…" Hoshi mumbled.

"Well, I suppose it would be nice to see Ikuto-San and Amu-San again…" Tadase sighed.

I sighed setting my bag on the ground. "So being part of this Guardian thing just means we set up school events and stuff right?" I asked.

"Yes," Oujiro replied. "It's a lot of work but it's worth it." He smiled at me and I swear I was about to faint. Thankfully Choumiko snapped me out of it.

"Shouldn't they have some characters before we let them join?" Choumiko huffed.

I glanced at her confused. "Characters?"

"Oh, uh, nothing nothing!" Oujiro said quickly. "Choumiko-San is just messing around."

Choumiko rolled her eyes and continued sipping her tea.

Then my phone rang again. Great. "Moshi moshi?" I sighed into it.

"You in that stupid little garden thing?" Ikuto demanded.

"Yes, we are in the ROYAL Garden." I snapped. "You better not do anything rude. Or embarrassing."

He chuckled. "But Yuugami…" He whined.

"I will make your life MISERABLE." I hissed.

"Who alls there?"

"Uh… Hotori-Sensei, Souma-Sensei, and Aoyama-Sensei." I replied.

"First names," he huffed.

"Tadase, Kukai, and Masaya." I grumbled.

"What is he saying?" Hoshi asked curiously.

"Who was that?" Ikuto asked.

"You don't recognize you own son's voice?" I snapped.

"Don't be so grumpy Yuugami," Ikuto sighed then hung up.

"He hung up." I huffed.

"Because there's no point in talking through a phone when I'm right here." I looked over my shoulder to see Ikuto standing in the doorway smirking.

"Oh… Hello Ikuto-San…" Tadase said warily.

Ikuto's smirk grew. "Hey there Kiddy-King, trying to turn my children into little angels I see."

"What do you expect you thieving cat?" Tadase said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Uh, you didn't tell Utau you were returning." Kukai cut in.

"You better be taking good care of her," Ikuto replied coldly.

"Of course," Kukai smiled. "Oh, Choumiko, Kunai, come here!" Choumiko frowned going back over to her father but Kunai did it smiling.

Ikuto walked up looking slightly horrified. "You two had kids?"

"Yep!" Kukai replied grinning. "I see you did too…" He motioned to me and Hoshi.

"Yeah," Ikuto sighed. "So, Kiddy-King, where's your heir to the throne?"

Tadase rolled his eyes. "Ikuto, this is my son Oujiro." He motioned to Oujiro who smiled nervously. "Ikuto is… Like a very annoying older brother to me. He is…" Tadase looked to Kukai to finish.

"Ikuto is Utau's brother!" He announced cheerfully.

"WHAT!" Choumiko cried. "So they're our COUSINS?" She thrust a finger in our direction.

"Yes," Kukai said simply.

"No…" Choumiko whined making me roll my eyes.

"Ikuto, have you explained Gaurdian Characters to your kids?" Tadase asked.

Ikuto frowned looking to us. "Did Amu tell you about Shugo Chara?"

"No…" I said slowly.

"They don't know then." Ikuto told Tadase who rolled his eyes.

"Perhaps we should explain…" He said slowly.

"Do you have any eggs?" Ikuto demanded before Tadase could go any further.

"Oh… You mean like this?" I pulled my egg carefully from my bag.

"Oh, yes, that's exactly what he means." Tadase replied. "That is your hearts egg, inside of it is your 'would-be' self. When it hatches-"

"IF it hatches," Choumiko cut in crossing her arms.

"It will help you become who you really want to be."

Hoshi burst out laughing while I just stared at them. "Is this a joke?"

"Amai! Suppai!" Choumiko called and two little creatures zoomed out of a bush. They were small, fairy-like creatures.

One had short bright yellow hair pulled into two pigtails and a little pink outfit with pink butterfly wings. The other had light yellow hair pulled into a ponytail on one side of her head and a little red outfit and a little microphone in her hands.

"These are my Shugo Chara," Choumiko said smugly. "It's rare to have more than one."

"Your mother, Amu, had four." Tadase added.

"And I had one," Ikuto smiled slightly.

"All Gaurdians have at least one." Tadase explained. "Although Ikuto and Utau weren't exactly Gaurdians… But that isn't important."

"Niro!" Oujiro called. "Please come out now and bring the others!"

Out of the bush came a little group of the creatures. The first was a male one with a little crown on his head, short brown hair, and an outfit like that of a king. Next was a girl with wavey pink hair, a little top hat on her head, and a black dress. Behind her was another boy with short red hair, green eyes, a t-shirt with "Japan" on it in red letters, shorts, and little tennis shoes.

"Ok then," I said slowly.

"Heh, I thought I was going crazy." Hoshi pulled his egg from his pocket and it popped open. Out came a little fairy creature with long black hair, a little red trench coat, and a sword.

"What the heck! Why didn't you tell me yours hatched!" I cried.

"It's weird and…" He frowned. "Why didn't you tell me Ume-Chan is a Mew Mew?" He demanded.

I stared at him. "Are you CRAZY? Ume is NOT a Mew Mew!"

"Oh," he looked surprised. "She didn't tell you either?"

"What!" I cried. "Ume's a Mew Mew?"

"Woah, what are you guys talking about?" Oujiro cut in.

"Ume Momomiya?" Ikuto asked.

"You know the Momomiya's?" Masaya cut in. He looked very pale.

This is going to be a long day.


	18. I'll Be Leaving

**Chapter 18: I'll Be Leaving**

**Yes… Ieclair remains my baby…**

**Heh… some of you know what I'm talking about… Especially SillyStreamers cuz I based Ieclair off of a character from my book… (Yes, I am writing a book cuz I can… and I'm a total nerd)**

**ANYWAY… I hope you guys like the new chappie. Nothing too exciting, just leading up to the good stuff.**

**A few curse words, nothing too serious. This is T so there can be 'minor coarse language'.**

**R&R!**

**Previously…**

He frowned. "Why didn't you tell me Ume-Chan is a Mew Mew?" He demanded.

I stared at him. "Are you CRAZY? Ume is NOT a Mew Mew!"

"Oh," he looked surprised. "She didn't tell you either?"

"What!" I cried. "Ume's a Mew Mew?"

"Woah, what are you guys talking about?" Oujiro cut in.

"Ume Momomiya?" Ikuto asked.

"You know the Momomiya's?" Masaya cut in. He looked very pale.

This is going to be a long day.

**Yuugami's P.O.V.~**

"Ok, lets start with who this Ume Momomiya is." Oujiro cut in sounding very leader-like.

"She's my best friend," I explained. "We used to live in Tokyo and that's where she lived."

"Ok, and this Meow Meow thing is…?" Oujiro raised an eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes. "There's this group of superheroes from Tokyo called the Tokyo Mew Mew."

"And Ume is one of them!" Hoshi cut in.

"No she is NOT!" I hissed.

"Perhaps Masaya could help, he used to help out with the Tokyo Mew Mew." Tadase cut in.

"Yes…" Masaya said uncomfortably. "I did help them out in the past. I am… I used to know Ichigo Momomiya you see… She was the leader of the Mews."

My mouth fell open.

"Ha! I told you!" Hoshi cried. "And Star helped me save her, right?" He looked to the tiny creature who only nodded calmly.

"This is NOT happening…" I grumbled rubbing my forehead.

"So there's superheroes out there?" Choumiko murmured thoughtfully. "Maybe they could help with our current problem. You see, the hearts' eggs can also become X-eggs, it's like broken dreams. And they will sometimes hatch into X-characters."

"There has been a noticeable rise in the amount of X-eggs in the past few weeks and we believe it is because someone is trying to gather them." Oujiro explained. "They are very powerful and it HAS been done before."

"So… we do what exactly?" I asked confused.

"The Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key your mother and I gave you will allow you to heal them you see." Ikuto explained. "Well, once you have your characters."

"Uh… Ok then…" Hoshi scratched the back of his head. "That explains a lot…"

"How did you know Ume was a Mew?" I demanded.

"Uh…" Hoshi blushed scratching the back of his head.

"Well? Spit it out." I ordered.

"I… Star told me she was in trouble and we like… I don't know exactly but I ran to go get Ume and she was all… Mew Mew-fied and totally sexy looking might I add. And there was like this crazy alien thing and I killed it and then this other one started bugging me… But yeah, she didn't know it was me." He babbled.

"You sound like… well you sound like me." Masaya said finally. "I was the Blue Knight, I was like that to protect one of the girls I cared about."

"Heh… Yeah…" Hoshi scratched the back of his head uncomfortably.

"You have a crush on Ume!" I sang happily.

"Sh-shut up!" He cried blushing.

**Ume's P.O.V.~**

I watched my feet as I walked feeling sick to my stomach. Today had been the first day of school.

Kanzou was off hanging out with his friends.

Yuugami is gone.

Hoshi is gone.

And Inari was off flirting with the boys again.

Leaving me all by myself.

But even worse, I haven't seen that horrible pain in my neck of an alien since the incedent with Star. And I miss him.

Yes, how ironic, I'm missing the very person that I refer to as the vain of my existance, well, besides Shugar and her psychotic followers of course. Even that horrible nickname… I would give anything to be called 'Tora-Chan' right about now…

Maybe it's just because it's grown to be a 'normal' thing. I don't know, but normal sure sounds good right about now. I'm tired of being lonely…

Suddenly I found two feet in front of my own. I blinked down at the familiar pale feet then looked up to see Kompieto's grim face. I felt my eyes widen and I wanted to throw my arms around him but he did not move, he said nothing, he just gazed steadily back at me, frowning slightly.

"Kompieto?" I murmured.

"They want to send me away."

My heart nearly stopped. Send him away? But he just came back! Why send him away?

"Who?" I growled sounding a lot angrier than I intended to.

"Pai and Ryou, they want to send me to some school so I can keep watch. They think after Shugar gets Deep Blue she'll head to this weird school." He replied, remaining relatively emotionless.

I frowned. "No, you're staying here." I grabbed his hand and dragged him down the street that was thankfully mostly empty.

There had been a few Chimera Animas since Qkumber was killed but the aliens never showed their faces. So we haven't been very busy. Leaving me to worry about Kompieto every second of every day.

Suddenly his hand ripped away from mine. I looked back confused but he just continued walking. "Hey!" I cried. "What's wrong with you? Shouldn't you be harassing me for trying to hold your hand or something?"

He turned to just look at me, a bored expression on his face. Something's wrong.

"I'm tired of playing games…" He said finally. "What's the point when you know you're going to loose?"

I furrowed my brow. "Kompieto, what in god's name are you talking about?" I demanded.

"Ume, I'll be leaving tomorrow." He said firmly, ignoring my question.

I stared at him. "Stop acting so weird!" I yelled. "Stop it!"

He looked away so I couldn't see his face.

"Kompieto! Say something!" I screamed, feeling the angry tears begin to prick at my eyes. "Call me 'Tora-Chan'! Bug the hell outta me! Stop acting so… so WEIRD DAMN IT!"

He looked back at me, a smile playing on his lips. "Heh, I knew you like me!"

I stared at him. "…What?" He suddenly disappeared. "Kompieto if you don't get your butt-"

"Shh!" A hand came over my mouth, silencing my threats, while another slipped around my waist, pulling me back against a very familiar warm body. "See? Is it so hard to admit you like having me around?" His warm breath tickled my neck, making a thick blush spread across my cheeks. "But they really are planning on sending me away… Maybe I can talk them out of sending me tomorrow though."

I'm going to murder him.

I squirmed out of his arms. "You idiot! You did all that crap just to get me to say I like having you around?"

"No, I don't feel good." He frowned again. "And I don't want to leave so I thought that if I got you riled up you would make Ryou's life a living hell until he kept me here a little while longer…"

I rolled my eyes. "You act like a five year old, you throw stupid little fits, cry some fake tears, just to get what you want."

He grinned. "Yep!"

I rolled my eyes. "Come on you big baby…" I grabbed him by the wrist and resumed dragging him to my house.


	19. Aliens And XEggs

**Chapter 19: Aliens And X-Eggs**

… **I have Triple Baka stuck in my head… Just so you know… you know that Hatsune Miku song? Vocaloid…? Yeah…**

**Next I would like to respond to the reviews…**

**I AM SORRY BUT MASAYA'S DEATH (if it happens…) WILL BE LATER…**

**SillyStreamers, calm down. I thought you wanted some Vampires and Succubi…**

**mew mew girl, I will have the café reopen soon.**

**jenoker, Masaya will be more guilty later, trust me, and my story -.- is quite nerdy. Angels, gods, goddesses, science, creepy little girls… it's complicated. Basically your typical fantasy romance crap. Teenage girl meets sweet and sexy half god and his bad boy cousin... Ieclair is kind of a combination of two of my characters… not the sexy boys…**

**Ume's P.O.V.~**

"Teleport to my room, Kanzou would have a total fit if you just showed up." I ordered as soon as we were just down the street from my house. We were still hidden behind a row of thick bushes so I hoped that would keep anyone from spotting us.

Kompieto frowned at the mention of Kanzou. They definitely aren't going to be friendly 'brothers'. "Ok," he said with a sigh then teleported away.

I jogged the rest of the way to my house to find Kanzou leaving it. Thank god. "Oh, hey Ume." He grinned at me. "Mom and Kish are out on a little 'date' apparently so I'm gonna go hang out with Haru and Eiji. See ya later!" He said walking away.

The house is empty… except for my perverse alien friend… this should be good…

I sighed going into the house and making sure to lock the door after kicking off my shoes. "Hey, Kompieto, you can come out now." I called as I trotted up the stairs.

He opened my bedroom door a little so he could poke his head out and look at me. "I thought Kanzou was here."

"Key word: WAS." I said pulling the door open further then pushing past him. "Now, what were you saying about being sent away?" I demanded sitting down on my bed and getting comfortable.

He grinned at me and climbed onto the bed too. I bit back an angry remark and only rolled my eyes. "Well Tora-Chan, since you seem so determined to know they want to send me to Yokai Academy. It's the third stop on Shugar's list. Right now she's in Seiyo, her second stop, trying to awaken Deep Blue. Then she'll move on to this Yokai Academy to form an army. So they want me to go there to, I don't know, get some inside info I guess."

I stared at him. "Yokai? Like the monsters yokai?" I demanded.

He nodded calmly. "They think I can pass as a vampire."

I burst out laughing. The thought of there actually being a school for Yokai, monsters, was just stupid! And Kompieto, a vampire? Yeah right!

Kompieto pouted leaning in so his face was inches from mine. "What's so funny Tora-Chan?"

"Gah!" I yelped pulling back. "Don't do that!"

He grinned, a dangerous sparkle in his eyes. "But Tora-Chan, your just too cute to stay away from!" He grabbed me by the shoulders, pulling me forcefully into a hug. "I'll be leaving soon so spend a little time with me…" He mumbled into the side of my neck. "Okay?"

I frowned but not because of the physical contact, to be honest that felt quite nice, it was because I knew he would be leaving soon. And I didn't like it. I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly and followed his example, burying my face in the crook of his neck.

His skin was warm and soft against my own and his soft blue hair tickled my cheek. It felt good to be in his arms. It felt bad knowing it wouldn't be like this again for a while.

"I told you you like me…" He mumbled against my neck, his warm breath causing goose bumps to rise on my skin.

I growled halfheartedly and he took the hint to shut up. He held me a little tighter though and kissed the side of my neck. My face flushed and I was thankful he couldn't see.

"This does mean you don't despise me right?" He mumbled.

"That's a good way to put it." I replied calmly.

"Good…" He sighed. "So… when all of this is over… we can be friends?"

"Sure," I mumbled nuzzling into the side of his neck. "Friends."

"It's a start…" He said softly. I wanted to ask what he meant but didn't. I just kept hugging him.

**Yuugami's P.O.V.~**

Ikuto drove us home, teasing Hoshi about Ume the whole way of course, and then guided us inside where our mom was waiting. They had unpacked more while we were at school, which was good, and she was now busy cooking dinner.

"Hello everyone! How was your first day of school?" Amu sang smiling at us. Her pink hair was pulled into a messy ponytail and she had on a white and green apron.

Star, Hoshi's little creature, flew past her and she didn't even notice. Can she really not see them?

"It sucked," Hoshi declared plopping into a chair. He was obviously still mad because of all the teasing.

Amu frowned brushing a clump of her pink hair from her eyes. "Aww, what happened?" She asked ignoring the food that was now smoking on the stove.

"Uh, mom…" I pointed behind her at the smoking food.

She yelped and hurried back to it. "I still want to know what happened!" She called over her shoulder.

"Well… Hoshi and me have… _eggs_, Ume is a Mew Mew, and we met our totally weird cousins and uncle." I replied slowly.

"Cousins and uncle?" She looked back at me, her golden eyes wide.

"Yeah, Kukai has two kids." Ikuto informed her moving to get a soda from the fridge.

"Oh!" She looked really surprised. "He does? Him and Utau?"

"Yes," Ikuto replied calmly before opening his drink.

"Did you totally ignore the fact that I said we layed eggs and Ume Momomiya is a Mew Mew?" I demanded putting a hand on my hip.

"You mean…" Amu glanced at Ikuto fearfully.

"They have Guardian Characters." Ikuto cut in. "And Hoshi has a crush on Ume."

"Shut up!" Hoshi whined childishly. "I do not!"

"Yes you do," Star said calmly but, of course, Amu and Ikuto can't see him.

"He does, his character even said so." I told Amu quickly earning a glare from Hoshi.

She smiled. "That's sweet Hoshi! You should go call her! Maybe she could come down for the weekend or you guys could go there."

"Cool!" I cried grinning.

"No!" Hoshi whined. "I don't like her!"

"Yes you do," Star repeated rolling his eyes.

"Heh, I like Star." I informed Hoshi who just grumbled under his breath in response.

"I'll be upstairs…" I announced turning on my heel then walking to my room.

I sat my bag on the bed and carefully took out my egg. Nothing had changed, it still looked like it was never going to hatch. "Come on… Why wont you hatch?" I whined to the little egg.

It shook in response.

"Please?" Could the magic word help? Lets hope…

It cracked open allowing a pair of lavender eyes gaze out at me. I blinked surprised. "No." Then it shut tight once more.

I just stood there gawking at it like an idiot. Of course.

I growled in annoyance. "Come on! Why not? Aren't we supposed to like-"

It snapped back open and the little purple eyes scanned the room. "I sense an X-Egg."

I blinked. "Ok… how am I supposed to… I don't know, _deal_ with that?"

She narrowed her eyes. "You are a leader, so lead. I will not lead for you."

"A little help would be nice." I huffed crossing my arms.

"Come on then!" She said throwing the top of her egg to the side. She was like the others, tiny like a little pixie or something, but she had long black hair and those pale purple eyes. She had on a little kimono that was the same colors as her egg, pink, purple, and blue.

"Wait! Do you have a name or something?" I cried.

"Dessa," she replied calmly. "Now hurry up. We have places to be." With that she turned and shot from the room.

I scrambled down the stairs after the little speed demon. I don't know my way around Seiyo very well so I'm worried she's going to get me lost. I guess I do have my phone on me though…

"Wait up!" I hissed following her down the empty streets. It's dark now, very dark. I don't like this at all.

"Hurry!" Dessa called and I sped up.

We went down a few streets till I found that we had entered a small park, much smaller than the one in Tokyo. It made me miss Ume and Inari, we would always meet at the park…

"Now is not the time Yuugami, we must save that egg." Dessa actually sounded concerned. I guess that's good. But I couldn't tell if it was about me or the other egg.

"Ok, what do I-"

"Oh look Limon, we have guests…" I spun around to find two aliens floating over me. One held a machete and had tons of scars while the other was very beautiful and held a black egg with a white x on it.

"What's the little thing?" Limon asked grinning. It was a very creepy grin. "The floaty thing."

"That's one of these, just the weaker kind." The other replied holding up the X-Egg. "But we can turn it into one of these…" She smirked raising her other hand. In it a large orb of golden light began to form.

"My heart… UNLOCK!" I cried without thinking. I felt my hands moving on their own and I could feel the warmth of the Humpty Lock on my skin as the world around me faded to a mix of colors and lots of sparkles. LOTS of sparkles.

When it all faded I found Limon grinning at me and the other alien staring at me in disbelief. "I want an outfit like that!" Limon sang.

"Shut up Limon…" The other hissed through her clenched teeth.

I glanced down at myself and almost fainted. I was wearing a skimpy kimono that was loose up top so it didn't stay on my shoulders and it barely went halfway to my knees. The edges were blue and the rest was purple with little pink flowers on it. The obi (Belt) was a peach color.

"_Go, heal the egg."_ Whispered a voice in my mind. Dessa.

Again I felt my hands moving on their own to position themselves in front of the Humpty Lock. "Negative Heart! Lock on! Open Heart!" I felt totally stupid and girly until there was this huge rush of energy that shot from my lock.

The aliens cursed, fleeing I assume. When it all died down I was able to see that the X-Egg was now a bright white color and had a little gold design on it. It worked. Girly or not.

"What!" I glanced to my right to see a very pissed looking alien. She cried out in annoyance. "Everywhere we go there just HAS to be someone there to interfere!" The air around her and Limon shimmered then they were gone.

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	20. A Kiss

**Chapter 20: A Kiss**

**Sigh… I should have updated sooner. And this chapter is short… Sigh again…**

**Please REVIEW !**

**Ume's P.O.V.~**

I shouldn't have told him that I liked him.

He won't leave me alone now.

It's been a day since he told me about Ryou's plan to send him away and I've managed to keep him here for at least a few more days. I have a feeling they'll be torture though.

"Kompieto," I sighed. "Let go."

"Nope," he said wrapping his arms tighter around my waist.

"I'm trying to do my homework…"

"I'm trying to snuggle with you." He replied.

Yes. I'm stuck with him until he'll be thrown to Yokai Academy.

"Kompieto, really, I-"

"Can I have a kiss Tora-Chan?" He cut in making my cheeks flush.

"Stop acting like a total pervert!" I hissed tearing out of his arms and spinning my chair around. Bad idea.

He leaned in gripping the arms of my chair. His breath was warm against my lips and his golden eyes probed mine, searching them for something. "I'll be leaving remember." He murmured. "I don't want to go… without another kiss…"

My cheeks flamed. "K-Kompieto!" I squeaked, unsure of what all this meant.

"I _wont_. I _refuse_ to leave this city without one more kiss…" He growled resting his forehead against my own. "I want another kiss… one from you. I don't want to _steal _another, I want you to give me one…"

"No…" I breathed just as the phone rang.

**Yuugami's P.O.V.~**

"The number skyrocketed over the past twenty-four hours." Oujiro said grimly. "There are now three times as many X-Eggs as before."

Choumiko growled slamming her tea cup down on the table. "Are you kidding me? I don't have time for this!"

"None of us do," I snapped coldly. Choumiko seriously gets on my nerves. "Listen, I'm telling you the aliens are behind this!"

"Aliens?" I glanced over my shoulder to see Masaya entering the garden with Tadase by his side. "The aliens are creating the X-Eggs?" He looked pale, like he might throw up actually.

"Yes," I said firmly. "I'm calling Ume."

I pulled my phone from my pocket and called her like I said I would.

"Moshi moshi?" She answered, her voice a little shaky.

"Tora-Chan!" Growled a voice in the background. "Get off the phone! Stop ignoring me!"

I blinked. "Ume? It's me Yuugami, who's with you?" I could feel Hoshi stiffen beside me.

"Oh, that's just Kompieto." She sighed. "He likes annoying me."

"Oh… right, heh, Tora-Chan…" I laughed earning puzzled gazes from the others.

Ume moaned. "You both are total pains!"

"Oh calm down, now I don't want to bug you and your secret lover too much but-"

"Secret lover!" Hoshi cried.

"W-was that Hoshi?" Ume squeaked.

"Put it on speakerphone!" Hoshi ordered.

"Ok… I'm putting you on speakerphone…" I warned Ume with a heavy sigh. "There? Everyone happy?"

"No!" Kompieto called over the phone. "Tell Tora-Chan to cuddle with me!"

"What!" Hoshi cried, face flushing red with anger.

"Who was that?" Kompieto asked curiously.

"Give me my phone!" Ume screeched then there was some static before she was back on the line. "Sorry about that…" She laughed nervously.

"Right…" I said slowly. "So, I have an important question and you might want to, uh, be alone when I ask it." I said awkwardly.

"Just ask it, Yuu-Chan, I don't care if Kompieto hears." She sighed.

"Well… Are you a Mew Mew?" I asked slowly.

Silence followed.

Then Ume laughed nervously. "W-what gave you a silly idea like that?"

"You are!" I gasped. Ume's a bad liar. _Terrible_. "Oh my god!" Then I remembered Kompieto. Could he know?

"Listen, you can't tell anyone." Ume said quickly.

I glanced around at the others in the room. "Well… uh, I have something I have to tell you."

"Ume, I am Star." Hoshi said before I could say any more.

More silence.

"Your that jerk?" Kompieto demanded, his voice deadly and low.

"Kompieto!" Ume hissed.

"You listen here," Kompieto growled. "Ume's safety doesn't concern you ya' hear? She is _mine_!"

"Kompieto!" Ume cried. I could just imagine how red her face must be. "Listen, I don't need any of you crazy boys trying to-to protect me. I can take care of myself. And Hoshi, what in the world ARE you exactly?"

I sighed then explained the whole egg thing to her.

"Oh… ok then…" She mumbled.

"It's still my job!" Kompieto hissed. Ume just moaned.

"Listen, there was a pair of aliens here the other day…" I said slowly.

"Sugar and Limon?" She gasped.

"Yeah, that's them I think." I replied.

"One second, we'll be there in a second."

"Wait-" I started but she hung up.

**Ume's P.O.V.~**

Kompieto insisted on holding me bridal style. Of course. So when we appeared in front of Yuugami in a room full of people I almost died of embarrassment.

"Woah!" A boy cried. "How'd ya' do that?"

Kompieto was in his human clothes, his hood covered his ears, so they obviously thought he was human or something. "Here," I sighed reaching up to pull his hood off.

A chorus of gasps rang out making me roll my eyes. "Calm down, he's a good one."

"Well… ok then…" Yuugami said finally.

"Yeah…" I sighed. "Put me down." I snapped at Kompieto who shook his head.

"Nope, your mine Tora-Chan so I can do what I want with you." He informed me.

"Kompieto…" I growled.

"Nope."

I groaned crossing my arms. "They all are stubborn." I informed Yuugami who was still staring at us like everyone else. "So, Limon and Sugar were here?"

"Uh, yeah, they were here and they were making X-Eggs, you know, the bad version of our eggs." Yuugami said quickly. "You see?"

"Right," I said quickly trying to get out of Kompieto's arms. "Kompieto! Put me down!" I hissed.

"If you give me a kiss I'll put you down." He said sticking his nose in the air.

"Kompieto!" I cried, face flushing with a combination of anger and embarrassment. "Put. Me. Down. Now!" I hissed.

"All you have to do is give me a kiss…" He replied calmly.

"This is hardly the time for this!"

"Then kiss me and get it over with…" He ordered firmly.

"Uh… guys?" Yuugami cut in hesitantly.

I looked away from Kompieto to find the others watching us curiously and Hoshi practically steaming. Crap.

"What city is this?" Kompieto asked suddenly.

"Uh, Seiyo, why?" Yuugami asked uncertainly.

"Oh Tora-Chan!" Kompieto sang smirking. "I do believe I said I would not leave Tokyo without a kiss!"

I rolled my eyes then leaned in to peck him on the cheek. "There! Now put me down!"

"Nope, it needs to be on the cheek!" He sang.

"Kompieto!" I hissed.

I felt like I was going to explode.

"Um, are you Ume Momomiya?" Called a man. I tore my eyes from Kompieto to look at the tall middle age man gazing up at us warily.

"Yes," I replied calmly.

"Uh, I'm Masaya Aoyoma, I used to know your mother…" He said slowly.

I felt my eyes widen.

This is Masaya.

This is my father.

And I want to run away.

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	21. Spartoi

**Chapter 21- Spartoi**

**Sorry for not updating sooner!**

**Remember…**

"**Japanese"**

"_**English"**_

"Masaya…" I murmured still in shock. "You…" I shook my head, squeezing my eyes shut. "Kompieto, I want to go home." I said firmly gripping his arm tighter.

Masaya looked distraught. "Ume, I-"

"No," I said firmly, cutting Masaya off. "Kompieto, take me home."

We were gone seconds later. And I broke down crying. "Ume…" Kompieto said softly cradling me in his arms like a small child. "Shh… don't worry Ume…" He started to set me on the bed but I clung to him like he was my lifeline.

"I never want to see him again…" I gasped into his chest.

"I know Ume…" He murmured sitting on the bed but keeping me in his lap. "I know… But you shouldn't worry about him…"

"Yuugami's left… Hoshi hates me… You're leaving… My father… he's suddenly shown up…" I mumbled into the side of his neck.

"I will NEVER leave you like he did." Kompieto said firmly. "I will ALWAYS come back for you whether you want me or not." He carefully reached up to cradle my face in his hands, gently pushing me away. "Ok?" He smiled brightly at me.

"I… think you deserve a kiss now…" I mumbled.

His eyes lit up and his smile turned into a lopsided grin. "Ok…"

"Uh, ok…" I said softly leaning in to press my lips to his quickly before pulling away. My cheeks were flushed and I was more than a little embarrassed. "T-there." I said shakily.

"Not good enough…" He breathed huskily, leaning in to capture my lips once more. His lips were soft and warm; they made my heart soar and my body melt into him. I wound my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer.

I never imagined this happening. Me sitting in my room locking lips with an alien after meeting my father for the first time. There's something seriously wrong with me.

"Uh, excuse me?"

"GAH!" I jumped back falling to the floor with a loud thud.

Standing in the corner was a very amused looking death god. "Oh, Shinigami-Sama, hey." Kompieto said calmly. "We're kind of busy but- OW!" He cried as my shoe came in contact with his forehead.

Shinigami chuckled. "Well, I'm sorry to be interrupting your little love-hate relationship but I need to talk to you about the alien invasion."

"No, it's fine." I said firmly before standing and dusting myself of.

I was completely embarrassed. A GOD had seen me practically making out with Kompieto… Oh god… I was making out with Kompieto!

"What do you need?" I demanded, forcing all other thoughts from my head.

"I just came to ask if there is anything new going on, Ryou called earlier to tell me that the aliens have been attacking a new city, is this true?" Shinigami asked seriously.

I took a deep breath before explaining everything that had been happening. How Shugar has been attacking Seiyo, why she's been attacking Seiyo, how there is another type of being in this crazy world that comes from eggs, and how Kompieto will be leaving to some sort of school for monsters soon.

Shinigami nodded solemnly. "I see…" He murmured. "Perhaps I should send someone with you, one of the Spartoi would be the most sensible choice."

"Spartoi?"

"An elite group of students that handles some of the more serious situations that come up every now and then…" He replied. "Naomi and Raiden Evans or Mizuki Star and James Mathews might be the best choice…"

"They would help?" I asked hopefully.

"I doubt Ryou would approve." Kompieto said thoughtfully. "But we could always send them there behind his back."

"Would you like to come to the school to plan this out?" Shinigami asked curiously. "Not Yokai Academy but DWMA, the school I work at."

"That would probably be good." I replied. "We'll meet you there?"

He smiled nodding then disappeared in a burst of inky black smoke.

"Humans are weird." Kompieto said after a moment. "Now come here Ume, I need another kiss. We are going to another city…"

I rolled my eyes before walking over to kiss him again. I might as well. He slipped his arms around my waist standing. My face flushed and my ears and tail popped out as he scooped me up. Our lips somehow remained locked.

When he finally pulled away I was panting softly and there was a huge grin on his face. "Heh, you're such a cute kitty Tora-Chan!" Then we teleported.

I don't know why I like him.

When the world started to form again we were back in the strange room that we had first seen the death god in with his 'Scythe' Soul and the woman they called Liz. The walls still had fake clouds moving across it and Soul was standing beside Shinigami waiting for us.

"_Hey, it's the cute little alien boy…"_ Liz murmured thoughtfully.

"_The alien dude and the red head? What do they want now?"_ Soul asked.

"_Be patient,"_ Shinigami replied making him roll his eyes. _"Where are the members of Spartoi? I thought they would be here by now…"_

"_Do I look like a babysitter? Anyway, if you get Naomi or Raiden hurt Maka will personally come for YOUR soul." _Soul said poking Shinigami's chest who only rolled his eyes.

"_Who are you talking about?" _Kompieto asked setting me on the floor.

"Raiden and Naomi are two of the most important members of Spartoi and they also happen to be Soul's children." Shinigami explained. "Maka is his wife you see."

"So will they be the ones going to Yokai Academy with Kompieto?" I cut in.

"_What are you saying?" _Soul demanded angrily.

Shinigami sighed. _"They are simply asking about who will be joining them. Kompieto, the alien, is being sent to a school for monsters to spy on the rogue aliens and we will be sending a few people with him. We need to discuss who though."_

"_My kids will not be sent to a school for MONSTERS." _Soul said firmly.

"_Soul, what would you call DWMA?"_

Soul scowled. _"Whatever…"_

"_Shinigami-Sama?" _I glanced at the archways on the other side of the room, they were shaped like guillotines of course and standing underneath them was a small group of teenagers all wearing blue and white uniforms. At the front stood a slightly short American girl with straight dirty blond hair that went to her shoulders and strange green eyes with no pupil. _"You called for us?"_

"_Oh, yes, come in. We have a mission for you."_

They all slipped into the room and most were glancing at us with curiosity or weariness in their eyes. There was nine of them, five boys and four girls. The little blond stuck close to a slightly taller boy with messy white hair and red eyes, he must be Soul's son. He looked bored and had his hands stuffed in his pockets.

I looked to the next person who was a tall, slender girl, with short black hair that barely reached her shoulders that had strange white lines through it like Shinigami just they were only on the right side of her head. Actually, she looked extremely similar to Shinigami. She had his golden eyes and she was just as pale as him. She was practically radiating confidence.

By her side was another American, he had short messy, brown hair and dark blue eyes he looked a little older than me. He was tall and muscular.

On her other side was an extremely tall and skinny girl with messy pink hair that hung in her eyes. She was ghostly pale and her sad grey eyes were focused on us. She looked horrified.

Next was another tall girl who actually looked like she was of Japanese decent. She had long black hair, pretty green eyes, and was slightly pale. Her shirt was sleeveless revealing the star tattooed on her right shoulder. She looked a year or two older than me. She gave me a small smile and I smiled right back, thankful she wasn't gawking at us like the rest of them.

By her side was an American boy that looked around her age that had short blond hair, blue eyes, and was slightly tan.

Then there was a boy that looked like Shinigami. His black hair hung in his eyes that were bright and golden, he was pale, slender, and on the left side of his head were those three white lines.

Beside him was a short American boy with a mess of curly blond hair on his head and bright blue eyes that were focused on us. He had a lopsided grin on his face and gave me a quick wave when our eyes met. I waved back hesitantly.

"_Everyone, you do know basic Japanese right?" _Shinigami-Sama asked curiously.

"Hai!" They all replied. Thank. God.

"Good, these two are-"

"Woah, what did I miss?" I glanced in the direction of the tall girl with the pink hair to find some… sort of girl using her head as an elbow rest.

She had black skin, long black hair, two white X's painted on her cheeks and her pupils were black X's. She is by far the strangest thing I've seen yet.

"Rin, how nice of you to join us." Shinigami replied sarcastically. "Now, these two are from Japan, er, this young lady is. The boy is an alien."

Kompieto grinned giving them a little wave. "Ohayou minna!"

Shinigami continued on to explain the whole situation to them all who listened intently. "So, she's like a superhero?" Asked the boy who looked like Soul.

"Raiden, why don't you ask her." Shinigami sighed.

"Yes," I said firmly. "My DNA has been altered, that's why I'm like this."

"Heh, even if you didn't have kitty ears you'd still be my Tora-Chan." Kompieto decided with a grin.

"Shut up _now_," I growled crossing my arms.

"We should introduce ourselves." The Japanese girl decided. "I'm Mizuki Star," she said giving me a smile. "It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Ume Momomiya," I replied. "It's nice to meet you too."

"I'm Rin," piped up the strange black girl. "And this is Azumi." She added giving the pink-haired girl a noogie.

"Ow! Rin!" She whined spinning around. That's when I realized Rin was a torso attached to Azumi's back. Creepy.

"I'm James Mathews." Announced the boy standing by Mizuki.

"I," purred the girl that looked like Shinigami. "Am Satsumi Death and this is my weapon Alex." She added motioning to the boy by her side.

"I'm Naomi Evans," the little blond exclaimed smiling. "And this is my brother and weapon Raiden." She said pointing to Soul's son.

"I'm Max!" The little blond boy chirped grinning at me.

"And I am Shiro," the boy by his side, the one that looked like Shinigami, said calmly.

"So who do you think we should send Shinigami-Sama?" Naomi asked calmly.

"US!" Rin exclaimed raising Azumi's hand. She didn't look to pleased about that.

"Ooh! I wanna!" Max cried.

"I believe Max and I would be the best choice for this mission." Shiro said calmly.

Shinigami raised a brow curiously. "Oh you do?"

"Yes, I am a Shinigami thus I have the powers necessary." He said firmly. So he's a death god too…

"Whoop-dee-woo," Satsumi said rolling her eyes. "I can do all the things you can do."

"Humans are weird…" Kompieto sighed.

"Your telling me…" Rin huffed.

"I'm not human," Satsumi snapped. "I am a Shinigami."

Kompieto just shrugged. "Gods are weird too. Like Deep Blue, he was very weird."

I rolled my eyes. He certainly loves to cause trouble. "Ok, Kompieto, stop talking before someone decides to chop your head off." I ordered. "I'm not an expert on these things or anything but we need someone to go who can pass as a monster."

"I can do that," Rin piped up.

"We ALL can do that." Satsumi insisted.

"Ok, you all need to just calm down." Shinigami sighed. "Shiro, I will be sending you and Max when the time comes. I do not want to hear anymore about it. Do you understand?"

"Hai," everyone called. Even Satsumi who looked like she wanted to rip someone's head off.

"Good, now, Ume, Kompieto, you all may go back to what you were doing."

"Wait, wha-"

"Ok!" Kompieto cried scooping me up. I yelped and desperately tried to get out of his arms. "Come on Tora-Chan, don't I get anther kiss?"

"NO!" I hissed shoving at his chest.

"It looked like you were having so much fun though…" Shinigami chuckled.

"You aren't helping!" I hissed.


End file.
